


a thief’s tale

by batwomansboot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, Bangalore - Freeform, F/F, Fanfiction, Lesbian, anita williams, bangaloba, loba andrade - Freeform, lobalore, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwomansboot/pseuds/batwomansboot
Summary: bangalore ( anita williams ) struggled to figure out exactly who the newcomer is and why she's so hung up over an artificact. As she dwelves deeper into who loba really is, she finds herself becoming infatuated with her enemy.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 28
Kudos: 60





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bangalore meets loba after the first dangerous, excavation mission.

-  
pilot.

Paradise Lounge. 

It still stank of liquor and marinated sweat as I pushed and shoved my way towards the restrooms. I typically avoided crowded scenes like this, but that message was pretty clear. Men’s restroom. 2am. And I’m not the type to be late. As I finally made my entrance in the restroom, I was greeted by a variety of familiar faces along with a couple of strange ones. Ajay Che, Octane and Mirage, a couple of young kids who saw the games as nothing short of a getaway from their former lives. I would never admit, but I’ve won a couple of games thanks to that dimwitted-goofus. Saved my life a couple of times even.

That’s besides the point. I face 3 unfamiliar faces, staring back at me. Some I recognize as legends, and others that I rather be pointing the end of a gun barrel towards. There was one person in the center of it all who really set off my need to squeeze a trigger. She stood tall with an arrogant smirk on her face, with the audacity to shoot me a smile. I glared at her and the other FNGS. God, it was a mistake to leave my P2020 at home. 

“Welcome, right on time.” The mysterious women checked a nonexistent watch on her wrist before shaking her head 

“Tsk. Tsk. However, you being on time is parallel to being late.” She pointed her finger at Mirage, pointing it back at me, “catch up the Military brat, I have something to take care of.”

“On it faster than I can say bam-boo... bam-“ Mirage let out a nervous laugh before nodding away his shame. The mysterious women left the bathroom, leaving me subject to a bunch of dimwits. I took position on the wall, listening in on the convo being had by the dimension jumper and Mirage in the corner.

“This is so stupid! Do we even get paid to do this? Wraith, Is this even legal?” Mirage huffed, swinging his arms up and down.

“What does it matter if it’s legal, we already retrieved what she asked for.” Wraith answered, seemingly uninterested.

“Yea, but we pull her out the Salvage and this is the thanks we get? If I was found in a bundle of bones and dirt, I wouldn’t treat my saviors like lapdogs.”

“You’re in a bad mood.” 

“What? Yeah. N-no! Am not! What do you know!” Mirage let out a defeated sigh

“More than you might know.” Wraith being cryptic as always. Tuh. Always wondered her reasons for entering the Apex games, but asking would be a pointless mind game that I rather not play.

“Oh brother, here it comes. 189 Reasons why aaaall the different versions of myself are burned out.” Mirage crossed his arms, childishly poking his bottom lip out, forcing a poor attempt at a poker face as he handed Wraith something I didn’t catch. I keep listening and watching them out the corner of my eye.

“Only need one reason.... Loba knows...” I didn’t catch the last part of what Wraith said, but judging by Mirage’s reaction it wasn’t something pleasant. I took mental note of the named Wraith stated earlier. It’s good to do some extra research on her later. Ajay Che seemed to be listening too, as she chimed into the conversation. 

“She knew ‘bout my parents too! She know how I feel ‘bout em, and I don’t go spreadin’ that. I think she got dirt on all of us.” If what Che said was true, then that’s not good. I can’t have some FNG walking around with intel on me. It’s what I’d do if I was studying the enemy.

The Big guy decorated in hazard wraps shuffled up a little too, breathing irregularly with a gas mask that seemed merged onto his face, “She is similarly aware of the allegations against me- all patently false and absurd. Of course. These cretins continue to mistake me for a corpse is preposterous!” Didn’t know much about him before, but if I was a Judge on his trial; that testimony would have landed him in a chair. One which sparked like Nat’s fences. I made a mental note of the nameplate on his bodysuit. Caustic. Another name on my list.

“And what she gonna do for me, huh?” Octane, the reckless, show stopper spoke, “Help me run faster?” His face contorted in thought, while Che rolled her eyes in disbelief.

I grunted, causing the friendly get together to disrupt, drawing everyone’s attention onto me. 

“Bunch of marks. All of you.” Managed to piss the room off in two sentences, but everyone’s attention remained on me. I spit the words out of my mouth, daring anyone to say something in the silence before I spoke. Mirage curled his face in disgust but quickly straightened up when I shot him a look. Ugh.

“She bats her eyelashes, and you all fall in line. Advancing into unknown territories to obtain some trinket- we don’t even know what this hunk of junk is.”

Some kid who was so quiet I almost glanced over his presence. But I know better. In front of his eyes glowed a see-through holographic screen. His eyes frantically skimmed over the data being scrolled in front of his face.

“I’ve been studying it, and it looks like its encasing a matrix, but it needs it’s other half to fully-“ I cut the kid off. Did I ask for some retro tech to be explained to me?

“That wasn’t a question. Only reason I went to that awful place was to makes sure none of you,” I shot Che and Octane a look, “ended up in a bodybag... or as Caustic’s latest experiment. Instead we get to be Loba’s little errand boys.” 

I pushed myself off the wall, walking towards the center of the room, “I don’t know about all of you, but I didn’t sign up to be a two-bit thief when I signed my Legend’s contract. If the IMC was still running the show, she’d be halfway to the brig.

“So whats the plan.” The monotone voice of Wraith occupied the stillness that followed after my words, “We walk away?”

I got them. All of them were interested, even the strange doctor that reeked of unknown chemicals. I pointed my index into the palm of my hand.

“No. Then we’re more in the dark than before. For now, follow her lead... but we do our own reconnaissance. Whatever she’s lead with know this. She’s not telling us everything. I overheard-“

Octane snickered, “Overhead.”

I gritted my teeth before continuing my speech, I repeated in a low growl, “I overheard someone named Yoko at Hammond Robotic... about a meeting Loba had with the higher-ups there.”

“Yo, I’ve got this date with this girl named Yoko from Hammond. Think they know each other?”

This kid has got one more time. I stare at him as I contemplate putting him back on the list of people who need legs. Ajay Che beats me to it, thumping him in the back of the head, raising her hands in outrage.

“A date?! Go on with cha! Does this girl know what she’s getting into!” Octane rubs the back of his head before getting thumped again. As much I enjoyed the site of ole Turbo getting handled, he knew something I didn’t.

“Octane, you know this girl?” I asked.

Octane jumped away from Ajay Che before answering, “Look, she asked if I wanted to get a drink. I was thirsty and said sure.”

Mirage snickered in the back, before Octane shot him a wink and some finger guns, before resuming speaking, “but she meant tomorrow. I mean I’ll be thirsty tomorrow too, but I don’t know man.”

Mirage laughed, “what do you mean you don’t know?”

“She wants me to wait for things. Just wait.. around?” Octane and Mirage burst into a laughter fits.

Lifeline huffed, causing the two’s laughter to die down, “Yuh not going on this date. Girl doesn’t deserve attitude like that.”

“Yes he is,” As I said it, I could feel Lifeline’s respect for me prepare to leap out the window, “Never turn good intel down.”

I pointed to Octane, “and right now your boys the only way to get some.”

I pulled Octane to the side, speaking only to him and trying to ignore the blazing death stare I was receiving from the Two-puff medic.

“Listen Octane. We need you to find out what this meeting between Loba and Hammond was all about. And I need proof so she can’t deny the whole thing. Anything they got.”

Somehow Ajay managed to nose her way back into our conversation, pulling Octane away from me and stepping between us. She turned her nose up to look at me, frowning her doe-like eyes in an attempt to intimidate me. 

“Yuh really gonna let this poor girl sit through the poor torture of this date for intel?” Che said. Octane gasped behind her, grabbing his head dramatically.

“She’s tortured?! I have to wear pants!!” Mirage bust out into a fit of laughter again, even gaining a poorly hidden smile from Wraith. I almost lost my voice arguing with Che as to why her daredevil friend was going on this date, and just as I thought it was cold case, she let up.

“Fine. But anything happen to my friend and I be looking for yuh neck to step on. Heard that?” I usually didn’t take threats seriously, but the fire burning behind her eyes told me this wasn’t another civie playing soldier. There was a promise behind those words and I respected that. I gave her a nod, before going over what I wanted Octane to mention during his date. 

The conversation died down as the woman I now know as Loba entered the room. She paused, taking in the atmosphere before speaking.

“I’m sorry to cut this reunion short, but there are other things I must attend to. You’ll receive a message when I need to reach you again.” She waved her hands, decorated with red acrylics before leaving the room again. Everyone in a rush to leave gave hurried nods and that one kid was gone before I noticed he left. Looks like I had a lot to catch up on.


	2. studying the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bangalore loses rest thinking of loba all night.

-  
studying the enemy

I had already gotten Wraith on board with my little plan to get Loba out of here. She was going to be tagging along the date with Octane. Discreetly of course. Caustic and Crypto seemed reluctant, but they didn’t give an outright no either.

And although I had already comforted myself with the thought that Octane wouldn’t be soloing such a valuable mission, I couldn’t help but to stay awake, still thinking about her.

I had been laying in my bed for hours, I couldn’t get a wink of sleep. Her cocky smile had been haunting my thoughts the second I closed my eyes. Loba Andrade. Professional thief with an eye for heavily guarded goods. Big talk of small towns and a business woman of sorts.

I couldn’t understand what a woman like her was doing underneath the now ruins of Skull town. Place was closed off to anyone, so that just goes to tell what she’s capable of. I doubt she was working alone, but I know better to put it past anyone. Hell, Elliot taught me firsthand to never judge a book by its cover.

Although I had done a plethora of research beforehand, I still felt like I didn’t know enough. Girl had only been her a couple of days and had a file-case on every big-shot that she crossed paths with. Had I known rescuing some FNG would result to having my business aired out like some section in a gossip magazine, I would’ve let her sink alongside the fossils. 

Well, it’s only fair I even the battlefield and do a bit more research. No reason some doll in high heels should have the up hand on a skilled soldier like me. I sat up, walking to the laptop positioned on my desk. It was that time of night where even the bugs had gone to sleep, so every scuffle or sound I made seemed to echo throughout my room as I typed out her name into the system.

“Loba Andrade - the newest Legend in the Apex Games”

Thousands of headlines alike showed up in the search results, all of them fanning or swooning over the thief. Ugh. A girl could put on a dash of eyeliner on her face, and suddenly her warcrimes are excused. There were already blogs commenting excessively on the cultural impact of her pigtails and the wolf-headed staff she carried around. I began to skim over articles when a thought raced through-out my head. She carried that staff everywhere, but no article noted why or where she got it from.

I huffed, rubbing the fatigue out of my eyes, as I began type her last name in the data base. My posture had worsened over the hours as I scrolled relentlessly, trying to find anything that didn’t have Loba’s blinding smile front and center, but it felt like searching for a needle in a haystack. Just as I was about to slam my laptop shut, two names shone in a Times New Roman font on my screen.

“Notorious thieves Marcos and Alanza Andrade found dead in their penthouse, killer still unknown” 

Published years ago by an anonymous user. There weren’t many Andrades I’ve meet in my day and Loba being the daughter of the infamous thieves Marcos and Alanza Andrade would connect a whole bunch of dots in my head. There was still something off about this whole article. It’s quite obvious there was a hit placed on their heads, but what did they steal that would warrant their deaths? And who was hired to assassinate thieves instead of throwing them behind a couple of steel bars?

My fingers lingered over the keyboard, wondering what I could have possibly glanced over. No buzzwords rang through my head and although I wondered where her staff had come from, searching up wolf-headed staff would get me nowhere. My eyelids grew heavy as the birds began to sing outside my window, and I knew if I didn’t get some shut eye now, I’d be intolerable for what’s to come. I closed my laptop reluctantly and laid in bed fighting away the thoughts of the smooth-talking criminal.


	3. a legend falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bangalore, lifeline, pathfinder and wattson scout ahead to source the artifact. things go array and the team struggles to get back to homebase.

-  
a legend falls

I strapped my gun to my hip, making sure my vest were secured last before walking out the door. Loba’s message was clear. I was to be scouting ahead with Pathfinder and Che today. She wanted to retrieve another rinky dink piece of junk. No clue what it did, and now I’m thinking I shouldn’t have cut the Tech Junkie off from explaining it to me. 

Che greeted me as I walked into the Dropship, handing me my smoke-launcher, but withholding my walkie-talkie. I shot her look before she began explaining.

“Listen up, Seargant,” Che said, “Pathfinder be dropping us off on top of the buildings, then we’ll be zip lining throughout the scene to scoop it out.” I nodded along, taking a R-301 from the wall and strapping it across my back.  
I held out my hand for my HT but she still didn’t drop it.

“Whats the hold up?”

“It’s strict orders not ta engage. We don’t wanna draw attention to a’selves.” Che stared me down, before dropping the HT in my hands.

“Don’t be popping no smoke unless vital, ya hear?” She turned her back against me, as we waited for Pathfinder to arrive. I heard the mechanically pitter-patter of the MRVN approaching. There was another set of footsteps alongside his. The Dropship’s door slowly fell open, revealing an enthusiastic Natalie P. No way she was coming along.

“What’s she doing here?” I gave her a small head shake of disproval, holding my arm out to keep her from coming along.

“I am here to hold down the fort, as Gibraltar says,” she gleamed, before pushing past my hand and slinging her arm over Che’s shoulders.

I scoffed, as Pathfinder closed the DropShip and started the ship.

“This’ll be fun, friends!” The DropShip burst off into the air, soaring through space before settling down speed, and bringing us to what I presumed was the location. Something in the air made the hairs of my neck stand up, but I dropped down regardless, keeping eye on Che and Natalie. Our jetpacks braced for impact, as we landed on-top the building. Place was crawling with these beasts that could tower over Pathfinder. Night-mare fuel if you ask me.

I took the place in and immediately wanted to call pathfinder and tell him to bring the drop-ship back around. There was an ominous loom to the place, as the unknown creatures crept around, almost as if they were waiting on us. Pathfinder was suppose to land the ship before we got down to the rendezvous, so we lingered on top the building until we heard a staticky “Clear” from Pathfinders end. 

Not long after, I heard the chip of his grapple attaching into building side, then the followup of his body softly thudding into the building. It took some time for me to realize that we stood were we killed before. This was one of the Apex Arenas, except it was riddled with 300 pound beast whose eyes gleamed like blood on pavement. I kept my finger hovering on top of my trigger for comfort as we snuck alongside each other, following Pathfinder as he attempted to locate the artifact. 

The random howls and screams throughout the night made me want to hide tail and take off, but I knew we were here to secure Loba’s little toy, and I don’t start missions without an intent to finish. It began to seem never ending before Pathfinder finally spotted a door.

“We found the artifact site, friends!” Our eyes followed the direction his robotic finger pointed towards, a tall building with two noted entrance points. I nodded, securing my HT on my shoulder and taking aim around the building.

“Okay, I’m gonna recon that way with Che. On top of the building a little southwest from here. We’ll provided cover fire if necessary, while Nat and Pathfinder lockdown the outside of that building and sweep the place for any body or thing worth putting down. If push comes to shove, we rendezvous back to the DropShip,” Pathfinder put his thumb up and Nat gave an affirmative nod. Che scoffed, but followed me nonetheless as we diverged path. 

Che was close behind as we slowly slid off the side of the building and towards the building southwest. We climbed up top, taking position and aiming at Path and Nat who waited until we were settled. I heard the subtle pop of Path’s zip-line and watched steadily as the two glided across the neon colored rope. 

It all seemed to be going as planned, so I let my trigger-finger rest, and mounted my R-301 on top of the building top. There was a silence between me and the combat medic before she let another dramatic sigh out.

“Got something to say Ajay?” I asked. She glared at me, turning her back against me and pretended to aim at something out north. I rolled my eyes and took a glance in my scoop to check up on the other duo. The two had safely made it inside, judging by the glow of Nat’s electric fences by the entry points. The four-legged beast outsides didn’t seem to be worried about what they were doing. I played with my six sided dice, as I waited. Che and I shared another silence before she got to talking.

“What could you possibly gain from sending Silva out on some intel mission,” She said, with her fist on her hip as she addressed me. 

“Self-explanatory, rookie,” I answered, keeping my eye in my scope to avoid eye contact with the furious medic behind me. 

“I don’t see why you can’t jus let a simple date be that,” Che argued, passively brushing against my shoulder as she took aim besides me. I straightened up, snatching my gun off it’s mounts.

“Watch it, Che.”

Che got up from her aiming and looked me up and down, “or what? You gonna send me on a pointless intel mission?”

“Look, I don’t know how you do things, but where I’m from we use logic and strategy,” I hooked my gun on my side, “Allowing some FNG to have the drop on us is death in itself, so I’m trying to even the battlefield.”

Che shook her head in disbelief, “Stuck in ya ways, ya know.” I frowned, taking a moment before responding.

“So you feel indifferent about her knowing about your parents?” Che seemed to teleport in front of me, grabbing me by my shirt, dragging me eye to eye with her.

“Listen up, Searg. Williams. I don’ kno why ya still act like ya stuck in ya dreary Frontier war but cha not. This my friend livelihood you putting on the line and bringing up me treacherous parents does nothing short of putting ya on my bad list, ya hear?” She glared at me, clutching my shirt tight and not letting go until I gave a solid answer.

“I heard ya... but if you ever do that again-“ 

“Or what?!” Che and I glared at each other before hearing a loud explosion and an alarm go off below us. I scrambled to the edge of the building to see the herds of beasts swarming towards the entry points of the building. I started to shooting to slow them down, popping a smoke on top of them to disorientate them, but they seemed to have tunnel vision on the door. Nat’s fences buzzed a loud sound as one creature managed to stumbled through her fences. 

The HT crackled on my shoulder but here was radio silence on the other side. My heart dropped as I called in, “What’s going on down there?!” 

There was a beep, then suddenly a loud crackle through the air as a beam fired through the fences below. I began to scale the building, ready to rush down but Che put a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head no.

“We heading back to the DropShip.” Che began to hop down the building, but I stared down my scope, still firing at any beast approaching the building. Some of the beast attention began to divert towards us, thankfully, but as I began to reload another clip, I felt Che tug me along.

“You said if anything went wrong; we head back. Remember that?” I let out a defeated sigh, before finally following Che down the building. We rushed towards the DropShip, hip firing at anything following us. As much as I was focused on getting Che back to the DropShip safely, I couldn’t help but wonder who was back there shooting the Charge Rifle. A part of me hoped it was Pathfinder.

As we approached the DropShip, I hoped on board first, extending my arm out to Che and free firing at anything close to her. I yanked her on board, closing the door before anything followed. I hung my gun against the wall and plopped against the wall before taking a headcount. My heart dropped once again, as I counted two instead of three.

“Where’s Natalie?” I asked, foolishly letting the emotion take over my tone. The MRVN displayed a sad emoji on his chest, hanging his head down.

“I’m afraid we got ahead of ourselves, friend.” Pathfinder hobbled towards the front of the ship, updating the team back at base on our situation.

My walkie-talkie crackled before the firm voice of Loba intruded our solemn silence.

“We’re en route right now; what’s going on down there?” She asked. I resisted the urge to rip my HT of my shoulder and throw it towards the wall.

I cleared my voice before answering the call.

“Place is crawling with hostiles, you need to thin the herd before advancing towards the objective.” There was silence on the other side before another static beep.

“I’m here, someone’s inside shooting right now, what should I do?”

Che’s eyes lit up and Pathfinder’s emoji turned Happy once more. I tried to keep the excitement out my voice as I barked the next orders.

“Snipe some of those monsters before heading in.” 

“Done and done,” Mirage’s voice flooded through the DropShip as I paced back and forth, clutching the HT tight in my hands.

“Nice Job... But we’re not out the woods yet. Head towards those fences...” I looked up at Che before continuing, “and be ready for anything.”

I rushed to the windows, signaling at Path to pull up the sound receptors to monitor what was going on. There was crashes and another explosion before silence. The audio crackled and I heard the soft voice of my beloved friend.

“Somebody has to lose.. that’s how this works.” 

I felt like the grip on my HT was enough to crack it into... I didn’t wanna believe my ears so I called in.

“Picking up life signals, I think I got a man down.” I knew I was expected to be coaching Loba through this, but my stomach began to turn in turmoil at the possibility that I traded in a friend’s life for a trinket.

“What?!?” Caustic’s shocked voiced came through the other end.

“I’m sending for a recovery team right now.” Pathfinder began to click at buttons and flicked switches before nodded at me, a sad emoji displayed on his chest again.

“Wattson’s down but let’s keep it together.” I said, staring out the window blankly, as I waited for callback from Loba or Mirage

The sound receptors were picking up a-lot of gunshots and I heard the sounds of doors bursting open. There was a green light emitted from below before hearing the static click from Loba’s end.

“There’s a lot if these things prowling around, but I managed to gain access to two of these doors.”

As much I resented her, I could help but feel a wave of relief that we wouldn’t have to abandon another person.

“One panel left. Check your health.” I kept my gaze on the scene below, watching for any movements from the pig-tailed women. Hoping she could hurry up and get what she came for so we could get them out of there safely.

I finally caught the sight of Loba and Mirage sprinting outside of the building, with the Artifact retriever in her hand. There was a herd of Prowlers incoming behind her, causing me to call in, almost breaking the button in action.

“WATCH YOUR SIX, HOSTILES INCOMING” She turned quickly, firing off several shots in their face, even being brave enough to punch one backwards. She slide towards the X Path had marked for her, plopping the Digger down and taking position. Mirage was setting decoys left and right to keep the prowlers from touching the digger. Even in such a distressful time, I admired how she was moving like in a two-man army. I witnessed the ground rumbled as the process was finally complete.

“Grab the case, it’s time to go!” I called in, “Path get the ship ready, it’s time to head out.”

I continued to watch below, as Loba ran into the building with the case on her back. What is she doing? As the ship lowered into position, I saw Loba hobbling back out, dragging Nat with her. Before the thought occurred, both me and Che began to provide cover fire, as Loba struggled to pull Natalie through the herds of beast. Mirage was behind her, shooting through clips, but as he tossed his weapon aside, I knew he was out of ammo.

“I got you friends!” Pathfinder shot a zip-line from the ship, zipping towards Loba and stringing Natalie on his back, quickly zip lining back. Loba and Mirage hopped on the zip-line as well, getting out of harm’s way just in time. Pathfinder quickly raised the DropShip’s door, flying us out of the Arena. We all began to breathe heavily, trying to catch our breath. Che crouch by Natalie, pulling out her Health drone and plugging it into Nat’s veins. 

“She’s still breathing?” Loba asked. Che nodded, placing her hand against her temple and neck. Loba nodded.

“Good. She’s gonna come in handy later.” What the fuck? I stormed up towards Loba, grabbing her by her shirt collar. The odd smirk she had on her face before quickly disappeared as I stared her down in a quiet rage. I couldn’t even form words from my head right now, but all I could think about was how that brave stunt almost earned my respect from her. Almost.

Loba backtracked, laying her hand on top of mine, attempting to push me back, “I’m glad she is alive, though.” I released her collar, dropping her down to the floor. I gave her another stare-down, debating if it was worth it. Mirage watched us cautiously, croutching besides Che and holding Nat’s hand. He looked at me and shook his head, returning his gaze back to Nat.

I let out a sigh and walked to the front of the DropShip, staring out the window at the stars and moons we flew by. Loba began to talk to herself as we glided through space’s skies. In the back of my head, I just hoped whatever intel Octane got on her would be able to bring her down for good.


	4. enter the revenants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bangalore’s team successfully pulls of the mission, but loses wattson in the process. without a moment to rest, bangalore is thrown into another tense situation with revenant.

-  
enter the revenants 

I held Nat in my arms as we walked off the ship, with Mirage, Che, Loba and Pathfinder trailing behind us. We walked into Mirage’s bar, going past the bar and the closest room I could find. I set Wattson on-top of Wraith’s bed, being careful with her head. Caustic had entered the bar, and was staring at Nat solemnly. Couldn’t tell if my eyes deceived me, but his eyes had appeared watery as well.

Che broke out her med kit and began to check Nat’s vitals. A blue trial hovered in the air, shortly before a portal appeared. Wraith popped out the portal with Octane, dropping him and rushing towards Natalie. 

“What happened.” She asked, searching everybody’s eyes.

“We were stationed inside the-“ Wraith cut Loba off, holding her hand out to her face.

“Not you. Path what happened.”

Pathfinder stumbled closer to the conversation, holding his head low.

“We were scoping out the nest. Wattson told us she was going to plant fences. I didn’t realize she went into the building.” 

Pathfinder’s chest illuminated blue, as the sad emoji face flickered on. Crypto walked into the bar, deciding to stop besides Caustic, looking at Nat solemnly.

“By the time they got there, there was nothing to do but be sad,” He looked towards Nat’s direction, “I’m still sad friend.” 

Wraith looked towards Nat, frowning in confusion at Caustic, “Not the guy I expected to hold vigil.”

“He hasn’t left her side since we’ve arrived,” Path stated.

Loba stepped at the for front, looking over Natalie rest.

“Look, she’ll make a full recovery. What matters now is finding the other half of the Gemini-“ In my next breathe, I’m witness to Caustic holding Loba by the neck. Well deserved in my opinion, but I didn’t know the dude could move that fast.

“Should Ms.Paquette’s condition worsen, you will live out your days so unrecognizable, you’ll beg me for death.”

Caustic’s words caused something in my chest to jump, but I remained where I was rooted as my legs rushed with adrenaline and my fingers twitched at his threat. I understand why I was overcome with the emotion of anger, but I didn’t understand why it felt directed towards Caustic. I tried to simmer down, but watched cautiously as he held Loba. He finally released Loba, as she dropped to the ground with a gasp, he stormed out the room.

I watched the door long after he had gone, and allowed myself to return to the conversation.

“Is it worth it, Loba?” Wraith asked, “All these pieces? This artifact? Is it worth all this suffering?”

Loba’s fingers lingered over her throat, as she stared at the artifact with a look of turmoil on her face. 

“It’s everything.”

Wraith looked from the artifact and back towards Loba, “why? why is it?”

Loba sighed before answering, “I already told you. All I know is that it’s a piece of tech-“

Wraith scowls, cutting Loba off, “I’m not talking about the artifact, I’m talking about the source code. What is it.”

Whatever Wraith says struck a nerve. Loba looks lost, with her eyes wide, as she searched for a lie to cover her screw-up. I look between Wraith and Loba as Wraith stared her down. The hairs on my neck stand up, and my legs go still as some creeks above me.

A spider-like, creature? robot thing? is poised above Wraith, crouching on the ceiling, glinting in the dim light the room provided. 

“I have a better question girlies... when were you gonna tell me that there’s a whole world out there where I’m worshipped like a god.” His voice sounded like steel grating against metal, yet every move his mechanical joints made was eerily silent. I saw Wraith’s hand rest on top of her hip, no doubt a weapon she concealed there. I had my hand on my gun myself, as this new guy turned his head around the room, his hell-fire like eyes looking over all of us. 

I stood tall next to Loba with Wraith next to me, “who are you suppose to be, jackass?” He snarled, summoning some type of totem out of the ground and shoved Loba into it. Without a second thought I jumped towards the totem. As soon as my flesh made contact with the the thing, it felt as if I merged into it, burning me alive and out of existence. 

When I reappeared, I stood in a world of obsoleteness. It seemed to be molded out of ash and tragedy. Hounds of dust and fire prowled the grounds. I finally noted someone whose figure was unmistakable. I chased her down as she seemed to run around aimlessly, destroying the totems. I grabbed her by her arm.

“Hey c’mon we’re getting out of here.”  
She snarled at me, causing me to jump back. She wasn’t her usual self, but there was conflict on her face, as if she was trying to fight off what took over her. She continued to sprint around the scene, destroying the totems that lay about. When she destroyed the last totem, Revenant’s demented voice rang throughout the scene.

“Fine... You can have your skin suit back.”

The Loba I had grown to know appeared in front of me, shedding the ash and dust version of herself. Her head tilted back as her true form took over, finally gasping back into life, and meeting my eyes. She grabbed my arms frantically, looking around as she took in the situation.

“We have to get out of here, now!” I nodded, and turned towards the direction I had came in. Where there’s an entrance, there must be an exit. We took off, but the sounds of us simultaneously running towards the final totem on the death world was bound to attract some hounds. 

“Poppin’ a smoke!” I provided us some stealth as a cloud of smoke burst around our surrounding.

“Jump drive activating!” I suddenly felt Loba’s firm grasp on my wrist, with her nail slightly scrapping my arm. I was pulled alongside her as we teleported from the cloud of smoke and prowlers to the death totem. I pushed her into the totem first, finally launching myself afterwards. We both stumbled back into a situation no greater than the one we escaped.

“How’d you like being winner of my sweepstake, Loba,” Revenant laughed once more.

“How the hell did you get in here!” Loba yelled, shoving the trinket behind her, with her other hand holding her staff at the ceiling.

“It’s a mystery... maybe magic, or maybe the front door,” the thing let out a malicious laugh, yet it’s mouth did not move.

“Revenant! How did you know where we were?” She asked, her eyes sweeping the room in dismal, thinking what everyone else thought. There’s a traitor in the midst.

“A little birdie told me,” if the the robot could grin, then that’s what he was doing, “Wraith here knows all about little birdies” Loba shot Wraith an betrayed look.

“You told him?!” 

“No why would I?” Wraith frowned, just seconds ago we were all at Loba’s throat for being insensitive. Now a giant spider-like robot pushing 7 foot stood before the rest of us. He leaned over Natalie, almost like a Mortician at work.

“Looks like there’s a mole in your clubhouse, Loba. Skinbags, just can’t trust em.”

“You’ve been spying on me,” Loba snarled, backing up against the wall, as far away from Revenant as possible, with a firm grip on her artifact . 

“Aht. The information came to me, I never asked for it. It’s already been a few weeks and you’re rubbing people the wrong way.” Revenant’s gaze crossed over the room, seeming to linger onto me. I couldn’t decipher if it was a smile or grimace that passed his face before he returned his attention back to Loba.

“If you wanted some pointers with winning the gang over, I could’ve helped you. all you had to do was ask. Just remember to say please” Revenant cackled as Loba let an audible sound of disgust escape her mouth.

Wraith stepped in, seemingly unfazed by the thing in the room, “cut to the chase, what do you want.”

Loba gritted her teeth, “that’s obvious. Declare war on the syndicate and stage a coup. just like his shadow self did,” as Loba talked, Revenant titled his head, begrudgingly looking at Loba, “...or maybe he thought he’d kill me first.”

“I’m very busy these days aren’t I,” Revenants voice dragged through my ears like unused chalk on a board, “so many choices.” Revenant took his slender- metallic fingers over Natalie’s bedsheet, causing many in the room to jump, ready to attack. I had already took my gun out of my holster, and God knows I don’t need to take aim to hit this shot.

“Awe. A month ago I didn’t even know I had a stalker. And now look us, Loba. Like an old married couple.” My chest tightened, as my arm slowly rose on its own, my finger on the trigger of my gun.

“I don’t remember you being this talkative when you murdered my parents.” As Loba said those words, a bell rang ‘ding ding ding’ in my head. The child of Marcos and Alanza. The mysterious staff in her hand had to be the last thing stolen. I made a mental note to check on that once I was out of harm’s reach.

“A lots changed since that night,” Revenant said, his eyes still trailing around the room.

“Ugh, you don’t say,” Loba rolled her eyes, “look if you’re going to kill me just-“

“If I wanted you dead, you’d already be dead. And they’d all be fighting over your corpse.”  
Anita Williams. Put the gun down. Put the gun down. My finger was almost clenching the trigger, as I struggled to tell myself to calm down. Whoever or whatever this jackass was really had another thing coming.

Revenant jumped onto Nat’s bed, causing a gasp out of Che and Octane to grunt in frustration, because what we knew was all too well to be true. We couldn’t defeat a towering robot with our barehands and a couple of bullets.

“The only reason you’re still alive is because I find this vendetta of yours adorable.” Ah. So he’s the killer of Andrade family. Although, I had a little bit more intel on this Loba lady, this was not the way I preferred to hear it.

The robot clicked and swindled his head from person to person, his mouth moving mechanically but his words flowing out as if he had flesh for lips, “Except now you care more about spare parts more than me. And that’s got me curious. Why’d you change gears so fast? Are you already bored of me? Because if thats the case, I’ll just tear you apart right now.”

Revenant growls, jumping in-front of Loba, but Loba holds her ground. Good soldier.

“As for staging a coup... the other me can have his world. I can’t think of anything more pathetic than being the King of Skinbags. Besides you’re far more interesting.”

My legs yelled at me to run in between them, but I stayed where I was as the robot looked Loba up and down, staring at her like a piece of meat. Loba frowned at him, her hand still behind her back, but the artifact was now gone. Suddenly I heard Wraith’s voice behind me, “Go into the portal.”

I felt my very existence warping through time and space itself, eventually landing myself back into my room. I rush to grab my HT, phoning in an old friend.

“Gibraltar, I need you here stat, with every weapon in your arsenal. Bring a friend.” I clicked off, tossing my bed upwards and grabbing every gun that could fit on my belt with me. And my lucky charm, my G7 Scout. Polished and ready to go, I ran downstairs and opened my door to Gibraltar and the infamous legend Bloodhound at my door. I pointed upstairs and signaled them on. They nodded, following me upstairs.

We stood in position before walking through the portal once again to the sight of Revenant an inch from Loba’s face and Octane’s hand hovering on top of a Re-45. Tsk. I applaud the kid for trying.

“Your mama never told you no jumping on the bed, jackass?” I couldn’t help but let a sly grin creep onto my face as the previous shit hole let out a surprised “What the-“

“Looks like our timings on point, lets show this FNG what happens when you don’t fall in line, ladies.” The thing in front of Loba huffed, speaking in a pathetic tone.

“You skin suits ruin everything.” 

A diamond shaped totem rose out of the ground, warping Revenant out the room. I saw Octane shoot something into himself, knowing exactly what he was going to do. I threw my hand out catching Che’s friend just in time. 

“Live totem! Nobody touch it!” I hold Octane from jumping into it. Lord knows what I had seen in there, that boy wouldn’t survive a few seconds. As the smoke cleared, everyone realized that Revenant had disappeared. Loba brought the artifact out of wherever she was hiding it. 

“Damn it,,” She shot Wraith a look, “Someone’s feeding him information.” Wraith crossed her arms standoffishly, turning her head away from Loba.

I scuffed, “don’t be so dramatic, this isn’t some telenovela. The Sim likes to lurk. He could have heard any of us talking about the missions.” Bloodhound and Gibraltar stood behind me in solidarity, with Gibby nodding along to what I said.

“Doesn’t mean anyone is a spy,” I emphasized. 

“Sounds like something a spy would say to throw us off track.” Of course the quiet kid had to chime in with some more bull crap. I let out a rough laugh.

“I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response. Sim’s messing with our heads. That’s what he does. End of story.”

The room went silent as no-one knew what to say, everyone looking forward to my next words, “Report back at 0-600 and be on your toes, ladies. If that last mission wasn’t an indication, this is gonna get a little messier.”

Loba’s the first to leave, making sure to make a show of things with smoke practically fuming from her head. Everyone else follows lead and as I give a glance back, I notice Octane lingering over Natalie in Wraith’s bed. I walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

“That showdown with Señor Loincloth got me all charged up and I have to wait a whole night? This blows”

“Did you get the proof we need to expose Loba?” I asked. No time to waste with this one. 

“Yup! I got the whole story!” He forced a grin in front of me. I nodded.

“I need more than a story, I need proof.”

“Yeah, but that Yoko girl was dragging the whole thing out, and then Wraith heard about Wattson and-“

I sighed, “I need evidence, not excuses. Go back to the girl. Get what I asked for.”

“I was thinking Mirage could that. I could go through the portal instead-“

“You’re not stepping foot into that portal until I got the evidence. That’s an order.” I know it came across harsh, given the circumstances, but despite the murder robot’s introduction, I still had one thing on my mind. Figuring out who Loba was and taking her down. I walked out the room, leaving Che to comfort her friend.


	5. high octane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bangalore tries to rest after an eventful night, but she’s constantly bothered by a ruthless lifeline and a graceful loba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author note: you made it this far!! ahh! i hope you’re enjoying it. threw in some extra lobalore time just for you <3

-  
one sleepy soldier (high octane)

After a long night of foolishness, my exhaustion was finally able to beat out my wild thoughts. I began to wrap up what I was doing, connecting the line from Revenant to Loba’s family on my board. I had somewhat of a lead, now that I knew that creepy ass robot was the hitman ordered on Loba’s parents. I had nothing backing my hunch that the staff Loba had was the final gift from her parents. But judging how she keeps it basically glued to herself, I wouldn’t knock that thought.

I closed my laptop and covered my conspiracy board. Any sane person would think my obsession with taking down Loba was starting to look unhealthy, but I got a zero tolerance policy for entitled brats. Especially those ready to trade lives for a few possessions. I took my shirt off, putting it in my clothes’ bin and pushed the last bit of energy I had to brush my teeth and braid down my hair. I shut off all the lights and walked in the dark towards my bed, looking forward to finally get some rest.

Just as my head hit my pillow, my door was beat on as if the Feds were at my door. I let out a defeated sigh. I wasn’t getting acquainted with rest anytime soon. I sat up in my bed, pondering if I should just ignore it.

“Get ya sorry bum out here, Sergeant, we gonna have a chat!” 

I sighed, going downstairs, not even bothering to grab a shirt to put on. I checked the time and saw my 4 hour rest was dwindling down to 2. I took a few steps back up the stairs, but the obnoxious knocking came again and I regrettably opened my door to a furious Che. She was dressed in a her usually tight earth-toned top with lose black pants. Her puffs were out, allowing her neon pink hair to breathe, fluttering slightly as the wind blew. No matter how adorable she presented herself, it was interrupting my time to recover.

I stared at her for a good minute, contemplating whether I had the patience to deal with this. I didn’t even bother to clear my voice, “What is it, Ajay?”

“How’d that mission of ya’s go this mornin’, hm? See any jump-pads lying around?” What? What is she on about. She shoved a piece of paper into my hand, a letter addressed to her name. I shot her a puzzled look and she crossed her arms.

“It’s from Silva. Octane, since ya never bothered to learn his proper name. Read it.”

Ugh. My bed was calling my name. I gave her another look before opening up the letter and reading the words before me. 

“Hey Che, I finally figured it out. Why you all made me go on that date with Yoko. Sure, you said it was because I already had the date with Yoko. But then I realized it’s because you were keeping me from my destiny. My Destiny to Defy Death. My triple D’s. I don’t sit on the side lines well. So I’m going in anyways. Because I’m Octavio Silva and If I die today, at least I went out doing what I do best. So if its curtains for me today, Che, I need you to know something...”

Just as I’m about to turn the paper, she snatches it back. I frown at her and check the time on my wrist. We had somewhere to be in a while, but that power nap I had in queue is steady being delayed. Great.

“He went into that mess and faced all those prowlers... by himself. Because if what ya did. And now he’s missin.”

I recall the night before, me stopping him just before he touched the totem. Images of that horrid world flashed before me. Loba transforming from whatever she was. With a concerned and angered Ajay Che in front of me. I didn’t have the gull to tell her.

“He’s Octane. He’s probably sitting in a tree, drinking a cold one, and tonight when he gets back, he’ll have a nice tan. If not, I’ll send an extraction team.”

“Ya gonna send one now, is what cha gonna do!” Che aggressively stuffed her letter back into her pants, staring me down. I let out a sigh and scratched the back of my head.

“They need recovery time. You of all people should know that. I send them back in exhausted, more get injured. You want that blood on your hands?”

That didn’t get the reaction I hoped, “YA WANT SILVA’S BLOOD ON YOURS? Ya owe me.” I crossed my arms annoyed. 

“Look, I don’t owe you squat.” I pushed her off my porch and slammed the door. It’s a problem I’d have to deal with another time.

“Hey,” She called outside my door, “I’m not leaving, get back out here!”

I groaned, looking out my window, waiting for her to leave. I finally heard the steady drone of her D.O.C machine retreat and the grovel of my driveway being driven off of. Thank Goodness.

Just a couple of minutes of alone time. Wouldn’t even mind a few blinks of sleep. I sat down on my couch, staring off into nothing as my head bobbed loosely up and down. Finally.

Another barrage of knocks came from my door. Ugh, at this rate I might as well reserve sleeping for another time. I forced my body to get up, trudging towards the source of my irritation. 

“Whaaaat,” I rubbed my eyes, my stomach starting to hurt from restlessness. I was startled to find the one and only Loba Andrade at my doorstep. Hell no.

“Is now a good time?” She asked, tapping her bracelet anxiously. I backed up away from the door, swinging it open, preparing to slam it shut. Just as I was swinging the door shut, I felt the whisk of her bracelet fly past my ear.

I locked my door, turrning around to find the translocating thief standing near my couch. She readjusted her bracelet, before shooting me a nervous smile. My mouth fell ajar at the sheer audacity. Does no one treasure my alone time any more?

“Out. Now.” I pointed towards my door, as she walked towards me in a false surrender.

“Look we got off on the wrong foot,” She started, but I shook my head and pointed towards the door again. She continued to walk towards me, “Hear me out.”

“Nu huh. Beat it, Newbie.” She was within arms distance now, and I continued to point towards to the door, telling her to get.

“I came here to apologize.” Now that woke me up. I slightly raised my head up, as she let the words linger before continuing. 

“And I came to thank you for saving me last night.”

“I would have done it for anyone,” I said, crossing my arms. I didn’t have time for this, and though I appreciate the gesture, it doesn’t mean much coming from a liar and a thief.

“Yea, but you did it for me.” The last word came out of her mouth with a slight voice crack. I blinked my eyes, trying to focus more on her face in the dark, but she was solid as stone, so I figured it must have been a figment of my imagination. She stood waiting around as if I was gonna say something sweet or endearing. 

“If you’re disrupting my alone time to thank a fish for swimming, you could’ve wrote a letter. You’re still a thief. And as much as I can’t stand working alongside you, I gotta make sure my people ain’t becoming martyrs for your cause.” 

Loba let out a defeated laugh, looking up furiously at me as her heel aggressively tapped against the floor. I felt a pointy acrylic on my chest, before I had time to react.

“Ugh. To think I came here to thank you and all you can think about is the fact that I’m a thief,” She poked me again, causing me to stifle a yelp that almost escaped my mouth.

“Hey, watch it, I’m already tired, don’t make me angry.” 

“Or what. Don’t pretend like you did that for one of your little friends. I was the one who was pushed in that totem. You were the only one that dove after me.” 

“You think I’m the type to stand by idle while someone’s life is on the line?” I asked. An inevitable frown started to form on my face. Why the hell is my character being questioned in my own damn house at ungodly hours.

“I don’t know, you certainly seem like the type to let a beauty like me rot behind bars.” Her chest was slightly touching mine, as she stood in front of me with her arms crossed. Staring me down as if I was the one disturbing her peace. I huffed, pushing her away from me. 

“Get the hell out of my house.”

She tried to push me back, causing me to grab her wrist out of reflex.

There was a stillness between us as I stared at her with my eyes sitting low from sleep deprivation. Her stare faltered as my eyes met her golden ones. Her eyes began to wander, with her eyebrows contorted in a look of confusion. I found myself with a loss for words, as my grip on her wrist slightly loosened.

Ugh what the hell is wrong with me. I couldn’t understand why I found myself guilty for not hearing her out. Or why I couldn’t think logically when she came around. Or why I allowed a thief in my home for so long. Just as she fixed her mouth to say something to break the tension, I beat her to it.

“I. Said. Get. Out.” She looked slightly taken back, as I slowly pronounced every word to come out my mouth. She snatched her wrist out my grasp before storming towards the door. 

“Oh, your friend? Natalie? She’s doing fine if you cared.” Although I was pleased to hear it, I still pointed towards my door. 

“I should’ve known better.” Were the last words she muttered before leaving my house.

As I listened to the sound of her heels tapping further and further away from my door, I couldn’t help to wonder. Why did I dive after her without a second thought. The Lady was perfectly capable of holding her own. Hell, it seemed like she had it taken care of by the time I arrived. I was never the type to casually care for criminals. And I’m not the type. So why do I become overwhelmed with the obligation to protect her when she’s in trouble? 

I shook off the thoughts, reminding myself that fighting for people is what I’m use to do. It wasn’t anything personal, just what I’m good at. I frowned at the window, still listening for the tap of her heels but she was long gone.  
———— 

I get a good hour of shut eye before I hear my door getting pounded in once more. I didn’t have to answer to know who it was. I rush down the stairs and snatch open the door.

“Now what?!”

I was squinted my eyes to see Ajay Che and a young woman I’ve never seen before.

“Chill out, why don’t cha,” She pushed the woman in front me, gesturing between us, “Yoko, meet Anita Williams. You probably know her as Bangalore.”

I looked between the two, and crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation why Silva’s intel date stood before me.

“Wraith filled me in. How ya told O that ya wanted a rare Bangalore autograph.” What?

“I don’t do autographs. What in the hell, Lifeline? This is my home-“

“Pay attention!” Che cut me off, “Ya give her ya autograph, and she gives ya dirt on Loba, so I can save O. Everybody get what they want, and I don wanna hear no backchat!” Before I could respond, Che dramatically slammed her foot down.

“Maybe, ya don’t give a damn about him, but let me tell ya something. He puts on pants for you, Anita. Sounds damn foolish, but for him that’s no small thing. He took ya seriously.” As Che finished pouring her heart out, I resisted the urge to slam my door in both of their faces.

“Yeah, yeah, and I forced him to go in the portal alone-“

“No ya didn’t,” I looked up at her confused as she stated that, “I did.” Che held up the back of the note to me.

“So if it’s curtains for me today, Che. I need you to know something... you cracking accountant jokes tonight hurt the most. Guess this means I get you give you the silent treatment for a change, huh? Doesn’t make me feel better though. Maybe a good run will.”  
\- Octane 

“Jus so, its my fault. All of it. And I’m sorry. But can we get on with it? There’s a fool’s life on the line.”

Me and the Yoko women stood before each other, as I stared at her making no effort to fix the frown on my face. The silence became unbearable for her and she let out a pathetic hi.

“You got something I can sign with?” I finally caved in, between some random woman, my sleepless nights and Che guilt tripping me, I just needed this done and over with.

“And I’ll tell you what I told Octane. About Loba.” 

I waited until I got the transcript Yoko sent on my laptop then reluctantly gave her my autograph. I closed my door, only to check the time. Great. Another night of no rest. I throw on a coat and head for Mirage’s bar.

When I walk in I noticed Ajay had arrived a couple minutes before me. Crypto and Nat are attaching the Retinal array. I’m glad to see ole girl’s up and moving, had me going for a minute. I took a look around and everyone’s here.

“This thing has eyes?!” Che asked, moving closer in curiosity.” 

“Hah! I said the same thing!” Gibraltar laughs.

“Well, no time to twitch about it. Gibby, I need backup. We’re going after Silva.” 

Gibraltar nodded, “Gibraltar’s always got you back, sista.” They head over to the portal, but my eyes are focused on someone else.

“Hey, Loba!” The damsel turned her gaze on me, “We got business.”

A smirk spread on her face as she catwalks towards me, “Do we? Fine. We can go some private if-“ This woman.

“No need,” I scoff, “Gather round legends. I have something to share. The real reason we’re risking our lives out there. And it’s got nothing to do with treasure.”

Loba’s smirk from earlier shrank off her face, with an annoyed look coming over for a split second. She put on an amused smile, but I could see she was quickly getting tired of being trapped in a corner. She leaned on Mirage’s bar, batting her eyelashes at me, as the entire team looked upon me for my next words.


	6. the lying liar

-  
the lying liar

I could tell I had her right where I wanted her, as her eyes darted left from right, scrambling to cover her ass.

“Here’s the real reason we’re risking our lives out there. And it’s got nothing to do with treasure. Turns out Loba here is working on Hammond’s dime.”

The usually cool-composed thief pushed herself off the counter, crossing her arms as everyone in the room looked at her in dismay. She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off.

“Bangalore, whatever you think you know, this is hardly-“

Before she continued her lies, I cut her off.

“What? Don’t want everyone to know about your deal with the devil?”

“What’s she talking about?” Crypto asked.

“Nothing. She’s talking about nothing. Gossip and rumors.”

I began to take out the transcript the Yoko lady gave me, as Loba glared at me. “ Tuh. The rookie underestimated my ability to sense bullshit. And just like she had thrown everyone’s cards on the table, it was her turn.

“I have proof, princess,” I taunted her while shaking it in the air, tossing it to Crypto, “ When you leveled Skull Town, you said you were taking down a warehouse full of Revenant shells.”

The other legends looked between us, wondering who to believe or what to believe. Crypto continued to plug the transcript up to his drone. Loba continued to glare at me, but a look of concern began to overcome her, as she watched Crypto at the side of her eye.

“Because that’s what happened. You all saw it.” 

“But that’s not all of it. You were looking for something else. Something called a source code.” That caught Wraith’s attention, causing her to step forward, waiting for Loba to finish talking.

“I have no Idea what you’re talking about.” I gotta give it to her. The girl knows how deny ‘till her wits end. But she was dumb to think I wouldn’t make accusations without evidence.

“The girl from Hammond- Octane’s date. She mentioned a source code, too.” Nice going, Wraith. Every word we spoke, it backed Loba further into her corner. All she could do was watch as Crypto gave me a nod, flying his drone in the middle of the room, so we could all see.

I couldn’t help myself as I began to smile. Those late nights up, constantly researching the thief. Trying to find anything questionable about her character. It was worth it. Even the sleepless nights. It was smart of me to trust my head and not my heart.

“Let’s look at the transcript,” Crypto’s drone projected the words, as they glimmered from the holographic blue glow, I began to read them, “Right here, our Hammond rep says, ‘We know what you want Miss Andrade. And that’s the source code. Fortunately we know its location. We’ll give you the coordinates but you have to do something for us.’” As I read the transcript out loud, a collective gasp was shared around the room. Natalie looked up, from adjusting the latest artifact piece onto the others. 

“Wait... all this is for Hammond?” Nat looked down, seemingly fighting off whatever emotion that was bubbling up inside her. The entire room seemed to be taken back at this new found information. I gave her a sympathetic pat on the back before continuing.

“We’ve been doing their dirty work for them. Loba just made up the treasure story.”

Mirage took center-stage, opening his mouth to say, “Okay I’m confused. I know, that never happens.” His joke fell poorly on our ears as we all looked at him to hurry it up, “What’s the big deal, Bangs?”

I shot him a look, as he put his hands up in a false surrender, “You were IMC. Hammond’s IMC. So what if it’s for them.” He threw his hands up in a “its whatever” gesture.

“Not this Hammond. I don’t know what they are, but they ain’t IMC,” I stood tall, addressing Mirage mostly, as I said, “That scares me. That should scare all of you.”

I walked near Loba, still feeling her golden eyes blazing into the back of my skull as I walked near every Legend, “They’re about to get their hands on something that potentially threatens all of the Outlands. That sit right with the rest of you?”

“They could be conducting an experiment... and we’re the guinea pigs,” Wraith chimed in. 

“Or a weapon that slatra us all,” Bloodhound said. I heard the mechanically footsteps of Path as he walked towards Loba. 

“Why lie to your friends, Loba. Why not tell us the truth?” Path asked. Loba looked astounded, that the robot would even address her, let alone share any emotion aside from cheerfulness. There was a silence between the two, as I gauged her reaction. It was as if she almost realized the weight of her actions. Almost.

“You could never understand. You’re an appliance,” She let out a cynical laugh. Mirage tugged Path back alongside him.

“Hey! Leave that appliance alone!” Mirage stated, “At least he’s honest! You could’ve trusted us.”

Loba let out a frustrated sound, holding one hand to her head as if she caught a headache, “Trust you? TRUST YOU.”

She began to lash out, “That demonio has taken hundreds of lives. He took my family from me. And YOU fight beside him, shoulder to shoulder.” She glared at everyone in the room, “ONE of you was even kind enough to show your true colors. You betrayed me to him and for WHAT.” The room had gone silent, as she swiveled her head from person to person. The rage in her tone reminded me of her acrylic pressing into my chest earlier in the morning. She was upset. 

“The coins in his pocket? A premium spot on his hitlist? If I was stupid enough to trust any of you, the universe would have destroyed me a long time ago.” I wanted to sarcastically give a round of applause for her grand speech, but she stood like a hurt animal waiting to fight tooth and nail for their life. On guard. With that familiar look of hurt was displayed on her face. I didn’t know whether to comfort her or egg her on.

Wraith spoke before I could, “Looks like we were stupid enough to trust you. Not anymore. What’s the source code do, Loba?”

Loba shook her head, standing protectively near the artifacts, “I finally have the secret to ending his miserable existence. If I tell you he finds out. I’ll never-“

“It’s his head,” Caustic interjects, “I had a short tenure at Venture Dynamics. I am familiar with the intricacies of simulacrum programming.”

Loba stood starstruck as the gas-masked man continued, “The source of a unit’s internal logic- the emotions, the memories, the personality- is the original human brain tissue, built into its cranial frame.” The man was talking like an annoying mechanic engineer and surgeon, but I understood exactly what he was saying. Loba was trying to shoot some dead guy’s immortal brain.

“But in Revenant, it would appear his original tissue.. his source code... is external to the unit. Fascinating.”

Loba let out an bitter sigh, shaking her head in contempt, “Damn you.”

“You’ve signed my death warrant. When the demonio’s little rat brings this back to him, he’ll kill me in my sleep. I can’t fail.” 

Bloodhound put their hand on Loba’s shoulder, in an act of comradery, nodding at her, “Then do not sleep.”

Crypto set the artifacts aside, “Let’s get out of here. I’m done putting this puzzle together.” I was ready to follow his lead, before Wraith caught our attentions.

“I wish it was that simple. But we have to complete this artifact.” WHAT? What the hell was she thinking. We’re working for Hammond to uncover some potentially fucked up weapon. We know Loba’s been lying to us all over some useless agenda to kill a murder machine.

“Hold up. You wanna repeat that?” I looked at her with a frown prominent on my face. Mirage stepped up, smiling nervously.

“Wraith. Maybe try to read the room? All nay to keep collecting pieces?” Wraith waved him off, looking directly at me.

“Listen, we still don’t know what this thing does. If we don’t build it someone else will. And then we have no say to find out what they’ve been up to,” Wraith said.

“You want us to keep doing her dirty work,” I glared at Loba miserably as she glared right back. If given the chance, I would take her one on one right her for being a pain in my side and a lying snake. But Wraith continued to speak only to me, as I faced the spoiled princess.

“I want us to get the truth. We build this thing, find out what it is... and we destroy it,” Wraith looked between Loba and I, “Otherwise, everyone in the Outlands could suffer.” I didn’t like carrying on with her filthy plan. But I rather not lose sight of what’s going on. Just as Loba fixes her mouth to say something else, Gibraltar and Che came stumbling out of Wraith’s portal, with Silva slung over Gibby’s shoulders. I found myself at Gib’s side, helping Silva down, putting him on the mat that Natalie had laid out for him. Che had her drone plugged into him, and as I looked down I noticed dried blood over where his legs use to be. Damn, newbie, what did you get yourself into? 

Loba looked on in horror, as Che and Gibby tended to Octane. I searched Che’s face, unaware of what I should say, but she was stone faced, already locked into medic mode. I wanted to do something, but out the corner of my eye; I see Loba making her exit out the room. I practically stomped a hole through the floor with every step I took, walking towards her. A look of raging hatred overcame her face as I spun her to face me.

“Beautifully done,” she stated, her words dripping in a condescending tone, “The spy will tell demonio everything.” 

I looked at her, with ‘so what?’ written all across my face.

“And once he know’s what I’m after...” she began poking me with every syllable she said, “He’ll rip me. Limb. From. Limb.”

I tried to act as if that didn’t faze me, but the simple imagery of that disgusting mesh of metal and murder poised over Loba’s bed at night didn’t sit well with me. I tried to ignore the feeling of shame bubbling up inside of me, pushing Loba’s hand away from me.

“Guess you should hit the road then. Get a head start.” A look of genuine hurt came over Loba. This time she didn’t try to hide it. We were far from the Legends as they tended Silva, so no one paid any mind as she leaned closer to me. Bringing herself face to face, as she did before, whispering fiercely to me.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not until that thing is dead.” It was as if she made a promise. The feeling of guilt and shame was becoming harder to ignore, especially cause I saw her for the type to turn tail and run. Her plan was in shambles, her lie was exposed, and half the Legends already couldn’t stand her possession obsessiveness causing two people’s endangerment. But she still stood before me, staring me down, as she let her last words be written in stone. I almost admired her.

“Suit yourself. It’s your funeral.” As I walked away, I could still feel her fierce gaze on me. I wanted to turn around and say something, anything. I let it go as I heard the tip-tap of Loba’s heel exit the room. Who knows how alone she must feel. The thing that killed her, popping up in her life years later. Risking your livelihood to compensate for your parents being snuffed by an unkillable killer. Simply wanting to avenge your parents, but being forced to choose Hammond’s dime over good morale. As my eyes traveled around the room, they rested on Silva’s disembodied self. I shook my head. Now wasn’t the time. I couldn’t allow myself to sympathize with someone who was willing to trade in a couple of lives in the name of vengeance.

Even if it meant putting her harms way of that deadly robot, my goal was to prevent her from sacrificing the Legends. I was gonna have to save the waterworks for later.

——————

“I don’t know if he’s gon’ make it... but I’ve been here with regardless,” Che’s voice echoed from my laptop and around the room. 

I nodded, “Have you been to sleep yet? You look like you need a cot, too.” Che didn’t even react to what I said, instead focusing on her companion. It’s times like this where I wish Mirage was here to break the tension with a poor joke. Anything was better than watching from my screen as Che beat herself for not being able to resurrect Silva. It went quiet between us, As I simply looked on through my laptop while Che silently stared at Silva.

“Y’Know I keep thinking to myself this my fault,” Che said, breaking the silence, “And ‘fore you start ya whinin’, I know that I can’t control him. But I coulda done something. Anything.” 

I nodded, not having much to say. This casualty, oddly enough, felt like my fault, too. I put it on him to be apart of my vendetta against Loba. So much to the point where he tried to take initiative. I wanted to tell Che that, so she could redirect that anger on to me, but she already made her mind up. And she choose to compensate by staying by his bed for weeks.

“Well I’m not gon’ keep ya from sleeping just cause I’m not. You take care of ya self.” Before I could respond, Che ended the call, leaving me with a reflection of myself in my laptop’s black mirror. It had been one hell of a week. And now that my side mission on taking down Loba’s rep was completed, I felt strangely empty. My conspiracy board still hung aimlessly on my wall with Loba’s face looking at me from the middle. Her scandalous smile taunted me as the motionless picture asked me.

“What are you gonna do now, soldier?” 

I had no idea. We were back to square one, regardless of her hidden truth coming to light. She was still gonna get what she wanted, Silva and Natalie still risked their lives for some trinkets, and there was still a snitch amongst the midst. 

Just as I thought it couldn’t get any worse, I received an email from Hammond Inc. My profile flagged it as highly import, so I’m guessing I was chosen for the upcoming Apex game. I clicked the email, skimming over the basic info, getting all the way down to what really mattered. My squad members.

What I saw made me want to slam my laptop into the floor...


	7. a night at the bar

a night at the bar

-

Loba Andrade.

Her name blazed in the darkness of my room from my laptop. I couldn’t believe Syndicate was pairing me up with this princess. The same girl who was literally exposed as a liar and con artist, but everyone settled on progressing her agenda. Ugh. The Universe must hate me.

I closed my laptop, too tired and defeated to even entertain the range of emotions that had come over me. I’d leave the contempt for another day. I had sleep to catch up on. I got up and trudged to my bed, flopping on top of the covers. Before my eyes shut on their on, All I could think of was in two days time, I’d be fighting side to side with a thief and a robot.  
Fun.

____________________

“NO I’M NOT LEAVING YOU”

“Anita.... you have to let go..”

“I CAN PULL BOTH OF US”

“We don’t have time-“

“PLEASE”

I shot up out of my sleep, reaching for the air, as cold sweats dripped off of my forehead. Looking around the room, only to see the odd comfort of darkness surrounding me. It was just another dream. 

I stumbled out of bed, cursing at myself before getting in the shower to wash off last night’s weirdness. I had nothing to do all day and I didn’t get any stupid messages about another one of Loba’s great treasures, so I decided to do what I do best. Drink my sorrows away. 

I grabbed my keys and headed towards my Harley bike. I thought of grabbing my helmet, but I’ve faced far worse than hitting Asphalt going 60 mph.

On second thought. I grabbed my helmet, slamming it on-top of head and revved up the engine. Almost compares to the sound of a Drop Ship taking off. 

As I fly next to car from car, the thoughts of the jewelry tootin thief creeped in my mind. I couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt as I recalled the time she attempted to apologize. Or the look of fear that crossed her face as Caustic told us why she truly needed the parts. Something in me stirred, something told me to defend her when she was most alone.

But I couldn’t. Ugh! Too focused on my twisted version of payback, I couldn’t take a step back and look at the bigger picture. I put a girl in danger. What was I thinking?! I revved the engine in frustration, picking up speed and causing a few cars in front of me to turn out of my lane. The wind whipped past me, making my jacket flutter behind me. Speeding was a great way to distract myself from the madness that I was thinking about. The great pink neon sign of the bar flashed overhead the side of the road. I was near my destination. I cut the engine, not bothering to nod my head at the gawking civilians. 

I plopped in a seat that might as well had my name printed on it and tapped the ringer. The old, gray haired man with mysterious marks seemingly stepped out of thin air and in front of me.

“Ah, if it isn’t the great Apex Legend, Bangalore herself.” 

“Save it, B, You know I only like being addressed by two things.”

“My apologies, Ms. Williams,” he shot me a crooked smile, before turning his back towards me to make my usual, “what sorrows bring you to my bar this time?”

I glared at the back of his head, wondering why the hell it should interest him. He turned back around, with my drink in his hand, holding it hostage as he waited for an answer. Tuh.

“You wanna hear my life story or do you want a paying customer? Your choice.” The drink was placed in front of me alongside a cynical laugh escaping the old man’s mouth.

“The youth... so endearing.” He decided to leave me be, and as I downed drink after drink, I tried to ignore the pointing and stares from his other customers. 

Time had passed and Although the bar was packed, I felt all alone. The ground under my feet no longer felt steady. I pondered going to the restroom to wash my face, but every step away from the bar felt like I was gonna slip and fall into purgatory. I sighed, holding the empty drink in my hand for comfort.

I put a girl in danger. I put a girl in danger. I put a girl in danger. Some murder robot was sulking in her shadows, probably watching her every minute of the day. Because of me. She tried to make amends, but I shot her down. I put a girl in danger. Because of some useless plan. Fuck. Fuck Anita. What is wrong with you? 

I put my head in my hands, trying to block the uncomfortable warmth rushing to my face. I had some irrational vendetta against her, and now she’s a lone wolf, feeling as if her back will always be exposed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I put a girl in danger. In the same danger that stole her parents. In the same danger that stole her life. She has nothing, just like me. No family, here all alone. No one out there watching the games and rooting for her. Nothing but pure drive making her come all this way from something as foolish as the Apex Games. All she wanted was revenge. And I took that from her. By putting her in danger.

I can feel the eyes of judgement on me, but I don’t care. Although, I was a little drunk, with the strong taste of the liquor still blazing in my throat, I ordered another. I needed these thoughts gone, and I already told myself I’d deal with the emotions another day. 

Just as I reach for another sip, my pocket vibrates from the ringing of my phone. I open my phone on to see Che’s smile and number flashing on my phone screen.

“What is it Ajay?” 

“ ‘Nita? Is that you?”

“Yes...”

“I need you over here in 2, we’re waiting on Mirage and them to come through the portal.”

“Why do I have to be there for that?”

There was a pause on Che’s side, before she answered.

“Are you at that Blisk man’s bar?”

“Whats it to yo-“

“Have ya been drinking again, ‘Nita?”

I sighed, preparing myself for an earful. Instead there was a short silence, before Che finally spoke.

“I’m coming to get ya, don’t touch anotha thing.”

Before I could respond, there was a click, indicating Che had hung up on me. I put my head down on my arms, watching the screens as it showed past episodes and highlights of the Apex Games. There I was, early on in the games. I had no idea what I was signing myself into. The smug, self assured look that lit up on my face as I took life after life was no where to be seen now. 

______________

Ajay entered the bar, foolishly placing shades on her face to disguise herself, but the bright pink hair seemed to have given it away. Crowds of fans flocked to her, blocking any chance of getting in and out of what she considered to be a gathering place for blockheads. 

It reeked and liquor and shame, as she pushed her way through the crowd, trying her best not to grimace at the sight of Anita passed out at the bar. The man who she assumed to be Blisk gave her an irritating smile, as she struggled to lift the 6’ soldier on her feet. They stumbled out the bar, as the crowd dispersed, seemingly because they were in the way of the cold-hearted Legend. 

“Set destination to the Legend’s suite.” Ajay commanded, causing the bike to rev up on its own, it’s headlights glaring as the holo-screen on top of handlebars began to set the route.

“Voice recognition complete. Ajay Che has set route to Legend’s suite. Awaiting passengers.”

Ajay struggled to get Anita on-top of the bike, before getting on behind her, placing her arms around the taller woman’s body and holding the handlebars to secure Anita from falling.

“Passengers aboard. Starting journey to Legend’s suite.” The motorbike automatically drove, leaving Ajay with nothing to do besides making sure Anita didn’t fall off her bike. As they began to come up on the destination, Ajay could feel Anita stirring about in front of her.

________________

“We arrived Seargant, look alive.” Were the first words I heard, as I opened my eyes to see We stood in front of Mirage’s bar. This place. Again. Ugh.

I shot up from bike, immediately regretting it as I struggled to keep my feet grounded. I guess the disgusting liquor I drank from earlier hadn’t completely left my system. Ajay walked me inside, to the relieving scene of Gibraltar working on a living, breathing Silva. They were trying their best to re-attach his torn legs again, as Crypto and Wattson were picking up where they left off and assembling the artifacts. Caustic watched from a distance in a strange silence. The group dynamic was back. 

Che allowed me to walk myself to my own little spot on the wall, pointing towards the portal that hovered in the middle of the room.

“Keep an eye out,” Che said.

I nodded, leaning my body on the wall and trying my best to avoid Loba’s gaze as she began to subtly look me up and down while talking to Bloodhound in her corner of the room. She could probably smell the dingy smell of alcohol on me... but who cares. I wanted to act unbothered, but the overwhelming guilt still rested in me, alongside the whiskey that I drank in shame. The words “I put her in danger” played in the back of my head, as I stared off into nothing.

Suddenly, I’m broken out of my solemn gaze as Natalie’s scream rung throughout the room.

“I see you’re doing well. Shame.” Revenant’s voice boomed from within Crypto’s drone. The drone was circling Nat, as Crypto stood to the side in shock.

“This thing doesn’t have sharp edges. Whats’s the point?”

Everyone in the room’s eyes were trained on Nat and the drone, but I was staring at Crypto , as he made a measly attempt to hack back into his drone.

“Hack, Stop!” He said, typing away at his holographic remote.

“Crypto! What’s going on!? How the hell did he hack into the drone?” Loba asked, giving Crypto a mix look of disbelief and suspicion.

“I don’t know! Hack isn’t hackable.” Crypto answered in a panic.

“GOT A MESSAGE FROM MY LITTLE FRIEND! Thought I’d check in with my favorite pack of skin bags.” Revenant’s voice was terrorizing ny ears as he continued to talk through Crypto’s drone.

“I hear you found something that belongs to me and I’d like to give you.. a PIECE of my mind!” The drone flew dangerously close to Nat’s face, “Get it Wattson? Huh? GET IT?”

Nat whimpered, causing Gibraltar to attempt to swat the drone from her face. The drone dwarted out the way just in time, flying close to Loba this time. My heart began to race as the drone annoyingly flew around her head, but I stayed put. 

“You thought you were so clever...” Revenant spoke to an unfazed Loba. She stared ahead at nothing, not the faintest look of concern on her face.

“Get out of my face, demonio.” The drone flew like an agitated bee, coming only an inch in front of Loba’s face, almost butting her in the head.

“You had me tagging along, helping me find the one thing that can destroy me. And just as you’re about to get your hands on it.. your new friends betray you.”

My chest felt heavier as the last sentence came from the drone’s speakers.

Loba held her lip up in a snarl, “Bastard.. I’ll-“

“Hold that thought, girlie. I wanna do this face-to-face. I’ll see you. Very soon..”

The drone, which was previously so animated, dropped to the floor like scrap. Crypto began to head for it, but I held my hand out.

“Nobody move.”

“Crypto, how many people have been near your drone in the last 48 hours,” Loba asked, a hint of suspicion amongst her tone.

“No one. Just me,” He pointed to Nat, “And Wattson.”

Loba crossed her arms, “You’re sure?” Crypto shot her a look, before answering.

“Of course, I’m sure.”

Nat’s voice quivered, as she spoke, “That is not the kind of personality I was talking about Crypto!” Crypto attempted to comfort her, but Nat snatched her arm away, stepping back into Gibraltar. There was a pause between them, as everyone looked at Crypto. As if a spotlight was shone onto him.

“Wait..” He looked around the room in distraught, “you think I did this?”

The silence amongst us seemed to answer his question.

“Why would I let Revenant have access to my drone?” 

I didn’t know what to believe, but I sure was gonna say what everyone was thinking.

“You wouldn’t... unless you were already working together. Unless you’re the mole.”

As much I didn’t relish the blame game, it sure as hell would feel good to find the rat thats telling the robot Loba’s plan so I could give them a good beating. 

It feels better than acknowledging that I put her in danger. Betrayed her.

Crypto spoke only to Nat this time, asking her if she truly thought he was spying for Revenant. Nat looked astonished, looking to me for help.

“You’re telling me there’s someone else out there who can hack your drone?”

“I- I don’t know, there might be a way to hack into hack.” Crypto said.

Octane leaned up from their make-shift operation table, “You named your unhackable drone, Hack? C’mon, Amigo, You’re asking for it.”

“We can discuss how bad I am at naming things later. Natalie, I’m not an idiot. If I was the mole, why would I make it so obvious?”

I didn’t like how he choose to only make his case to Natalie, but the girl’s judgement was what everyone in the room was willing to bet on at this moment. Especially since they spent 48 hours with each other.

Before Natalie could give her answer, Caustic spoke, breaking the tense stare Crypto and Natalie shared.

“A convenient argument. Brilliant in fact,” Caustic spoke, “Make it obvious you’re being framed..” He nodded his head as if confirming a warped hypothesis, while walking menacingly towards Crypto.

“... that your name is immediately removed from the equation. It’s marvelous.”

Wraith’s portal enlarged, causing Elliot, Pathfinder and Wraith to appear in the middle of the room. Elliot was holding the artifact like a trophy, gloating about the trip while Wraith looked onto the current situation with a puzzle frown on her face.

“WHO wants to hear about lacom... idiocom? Path what’s this thing again?” Elliot asked.

“An IDCOMS frame! I have one and it helps me talk to you!” The two dorks gave each other a high-five, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Yeaaa! who wants a big mouth?” His smile faltered as he looked around the room, “ Hey, you guys look super serious. What’s going on?”

“Crypto here was just about to explain why he’s spying in us for Revenant.” Crypt shot me a look as I said it, but I shrugged my shoulders unbothered. Elliot burst into a fit of laughter, holding the robot for support. He pointed at a startled Crypto and looked at me smiling.

“This guy? He’s a lot of things, but a spy for Murderbot?! Gimme a break.” I frowned in confusion.

“I thought you hated this guy.” I said.

“Hated who? The kid or the the robot? If I have to choose.. the robot has a lead but only by a hair.”

Pathfinder jumped, clapping his hands together, “Yay me!”

Mirage chuckled, “Not you, tin can. The other robot I hate. Crypto’s not the supervillain, he just twenty-something pain in my butt-“

“Thirty one.” Nat corrected. All this banter was making my head hurt as I began to finally sober up from the evening. I still looked on, gauging everyone’s reaction, but especially Loba’s. She looked completely done with today’s events, with a careless look on her face. I couldn’t help but to feel like an asshole, as the look in her eyes shone with nothing but hurt and defeat.

All her chances if revenge ruined by a bunch of knuckle heads. As the group continued to bicker amongst whose the spy, Loba finally speaks up.

“There’s nothing to do. Revenant knows everything, and he’s coming for me. Nothing changes that.” She said matter if factly.

“If you leave now, you can get off the planet before nightfall.” I offered. Che looked at me, shaking her head and disbelief at what I said. Loba looked at me with a look of disdain on her face.

“You actually think I’ll get that far? He’s probably already at my ship, waiting for me in the shadows.” She grabbed her staff, and began heading for the door, “Time to see if all my training is worth a damn.”

Before I could stop myself, I reached out, grabbing her wrist before she left. She looked at my hand on her wrist and then back at me with a soft expression on her face.

“Hold up-“ I said. She searched my face as I looked for the words to say, yet my throat began to tighten up. I didn’t want to lose her. I couldn’t have another death on me. Everyone’s eyes were on us, as I tried not to panic. Time ran out as the soft look that was previously on Loba’s face was overcame with another careless expression.

“You’re not seriously going to act as if this wasn’t what you wanted all along.” She took her arm out of my grasp.

Ouch. 

“I didn’t want you dead,” I confessed, “This whole plan went sideways.” Loba laughed in my face, as if she couldn’t believed the words coming out my mouth.

“We don’t always get what we plan for. do we?” She shot a couple of looks across the room to everyone, before laying her eyes back on me.

“Don’t worry too much. I’d hate to see you lose sleep over sacrificing one of your own for the greater good... Seargant.” Before I could come up with a rebuttal, there was a flick of her bracelet and she was gone.

As everyone resumed their annoying bickering amongst each other, I continued to watch the spot she had disappeared from in a flash. I wanted to console her, admit that I got carried away, or offer some type of protection. But the fleeting moment I had was gone. There was nothing I can do but let go. And try not to let the guilt eat me up inside.


	8. something about a belt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!! <3

-  
something about a belt?

I woke up with a mild headache from last night. I don’t remember how I got home, but judging from the strands of pink hair on my T-shirt, Ajay dragged my drunk ass home. There was a sticky note plopped on my dresser alongside a fresh orange and cup of water. 

Yikes. Can’t keep letting Che babysit me, she has enough on her plate from Silva. Before I checked the sticky note, I reached in my pocket to make sure my 8-sided dice was still there. My heart dropped, but as I checked the other pocket, I was flooded with relief. Good.

I leaned over the sticky note, reading it as I peeled the orange and drank the water.

“Dress yourself and be ready at 10. Don’t call me asking questions, and I bet not see you dressed in rags - A.C”

God. What was this woman scheming up. I checked the time on my laptop and saw I had less than an hour to get ready, so I hopped in the shower and scrubbed quickly like a mad man.

I wasn’t big on flashy appearances, so I grabbed the first crisp white button down in my closet. This is usually the part my personal stylist comes in, but that would be for tomorrow’s Apex game. I settled on pairing the shirt with some dark jeans and a leather jacket. I eyed my old combat boots, but I knew Che wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. Instead, I grabbed my brother’s old Chelsea boots, cleaning myself up by tucking in my shirt and wrapping my belt around my waist. I gave myself a good look in the mirror before grabbing my keys off the counter.

I was meet at the door by Ajay, as she hovered her hand over the door, mid-knock. She was dolled up in a beautiful, yellow top that exposed the top of her chest. She let her hair out, allowing her curls to flutter ever-so slightly as the breeze blew quietly between us. A golden necklace glimmered on her neck, with her own name encrusted in diamonds at the bottom link. Che had even taken the time to do a bit of make-up, with a shiny gloss applied to her lips. I continued to look at her amazed, causing her to snap to get my attention.

“That’s what ya wearing?” She asked

“What’s the problem?” I asked. She shook her head, pushing me out of the way and coming into my house.

“Hey!” Before I could get her, she was upstairs in my closet, digging around.

“Che, what are you doing?” There was still sounds of scuffling, before she let out a tiny ‘got it’. She came back downstairs with triumphed smile on her face. In her hands she held a purple box, accented in gold with an unfamiliar logo. 

“How did-“ She cut me off, gently taking the top off.

“I got it for you when we won our first game together,” She slowly took out a belt which glowed in orange, holographic images. The buckle seemed to have been molded out of black gold. 

I didn’t usually like flashy things like this, especially since it looked like someone’s yearly salary, but Ajay shoved it into my chest, waiting eagerly for me to put it on.

“C’mon now, I didn’t get it for you to throw it to the back of your closet!” She insisted. I gave out a dramatic sigh, undoing my own belt to put hers on. After clicking it around my waist, it let out a mechanical noise, auto-tightening around my waist. I looked at her in alarm, but she just clapped her hands and smiled.

“Look at my Seargant...” She gave me a warm smile, dragging me out of the house.

“Um, where are we going?” 

She shook her head, leading me to her truck with some one in the front seat. 

“Not telling you,” Che said.

“Then how am I suppose to get there?” I asked.

“You just gonna have to trust me.” She let go of my hand and gave a nod to...

Elliot?

“Whats up, Bangs?” He grinned, “You ready for a night of daring, memory making adventures?!” 

He nodded at me from the passenger’s seat, sliding his shades slightly down his nose to shot me a wink. This guy. I looked at Che, hoping whatever the hell she had set up was worth a night of Elliot’s fiascos.

“Look. It’s gonna be fun, a’right?” She patted my shoulder, “consider it a little self care.”

I huffed, throwing my leg over my motorbike and carefully putting my helmet over my head. I didn’t wanna flatten my hair out. Che leaned out of the passenger’s window and held up a thumbs up, before putting her seatbelt on. My motorbike started up, with the holo-screen hovering over the handlebars.

“Welcome, Anita Williams. Recent reports shows... Ajay Che used your bike two times this week. Continue to authorize user?” The Automated voice spoke.

“Yes.” I said, revving my engine to let the other two know I was ready. 

“Authorized. Enjoy your travels. And remember, drinking and driving is ill-advised.” Huh? I frowned at my holo-screen, wondering how the hell it knew I was at Blisks. Before I could give it another thought, Elliot was speeding off in front of me, forcing me to take off to catch up.

We were flying past cars to wherever we were supposed to be, and the trip definitely confirmed one thing for me. Elliot was a terrible driver. At one point, I even saw Che reach over and grab the wheel herself to avoid a near crash. I’d prefer to be sleeping the rest of the night away, especially since I couldn’t get Loba’s defeated look out of my head. But I owed it to Ajay. She seems to be the only one willing to deal with me right now. 

As we began to exit the highway, we entered the Legend’s villa, with a Drop Ship parked in the yard behind it, opened and ready to board.  
Che and Elliot parked in front of the villa, allowing me to pull up beside them. 

I signaled a ‘what’s all this?’ to Che, but she waved me off, pointing at the Drop ship and telling me to come on. I sighed, cutting off my engine and reluctantly walked toward the Drop Ship with Elliot and Che.

“You’re gonna love this, trust me.” Che smiled, taking Elliot’s arm and looking out of the Ship’s window. Didn’t know what was going to happen or where we were going, but I trusted Che. And I didn’t want to do anything to wipe a smile off her beautiful face.

_______________________

We had passed about three whole planets before arriving in Angel City. 

“Your idea of a good time is the Frontier?” I asked Ajay Che. She smiled and shushed me with a finger to her mouth.

“Hey, I rather be in Solace, but this is good! Angel Citys good!” Mirage said, placing his arm over Che’s shoulder. I frowned at them, looking at Che like ‘did I miss something?’ 

She let out a soft laugh, ignoring my unspoken question and looking out the window to marvel at the sight of Angel City. A part of me was ashamed, considering the IMC had a big part of this, and they aren’t exactly applauded when present. I would know. But As we exited the ship and followed an escort to our car, there was nothing but children playing under street lights. The sounds of festivities ringing around the city, along with the constant smell of delicacies that made me want to abandon the mysterious trip. 

There was a calm silence in the car, before we arrived to what had to be our destination. A grand building that shot up in the sky stood before us. It’s architecture was something alien-like, as it got larger the more you looked up. Black glass wrapped around the building, preventing anyone from seeing in, but allowed others to see out. Pretentious looking crowds of people littered the pavilion around it, with hover cars parked on the side of the road.

“WELCOME, STARS OF THE APEX GAMES!” A booming sound came from above my head, causing me to look up.

I had to keep my mouth from going ajar, as the building projected holographic statues of Ajay, Elliot and me, suspending a ‘welcome’ over our heads. Everyone’s heads turned into our directions, and that’s when the rapid camera flashes started. If this was Ajay’s idea of a good time, so far I was hating it.

“It’s Lifeline guys!!” someone screamed, causing another wave of people to swarm us with a jumble of questions, awes and pleas.

“Hey, hey! I’m here too! I know, I know. You guys can’t get enough of me!” Elliot shouted.

Elliot waved and smiled, putting on a show and even talking to some of the fanatics. Which gave me more than enough time to slip through the crowd and head inside.

If what they did outside was a show, then the inside was a movie. In the middle of the room stood a 48 ft statue of the rumored first ever Apex winner. Story goes the dude has countless amounts of kills under his belt, and that counts before the Apex games. He strangely resembled Blisk, but I doubt an old guy like that could even kill a fly.

Erotic art was plastered along the walls of the building, with a giant staircase leading up to a seeable second floor. The floor itself danced beneath us with lights and images and you could already hear the thumping of music from behind several walls. I looked behind me for Ajay, because I couldn’t walk through this club like scene alone. Instead I found her seated with Mirage, talking to some FNG that I didn’t recognize. Great. I was trapped light years from my house, so I had no choice but to head towards the awful sound of clubbing and accompany a wall until my people we ready to go. 

I headed up the great pair of stairs, clenching my jaw in irritation as person from person stared and whispered. If I didn’t get a drink in my hand, someone was going to get a fist in their face. Only problem is I had no idea where I was going. God. I was going to have to talk to someone. Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on my shoulder.

“You look lost, friend.” I turned my head to come face to face with a beauty I knew too well. Loba. There was a brief look of shock on her face, followed by a surprising look of kindness.

She was dressed in a sheer corset dress, the color of a soft red, accented with what a fool would assume is silver. I’m the fool. Her hand was bedazzled in expensive rings and her fingertips were decorated with acrylics that matched her corset. Instead of her signature pigtails, she allowed her long, brown hair to fall down her exposed back like an enchanting waterfall. Everything down to the makeup had me nearly drooling, as her eyes seemed to shine the color of gold. Her lips flaunted a classic nude, topped off with a shiny coat of lip gloss.

“Uh... I was actually looking for the bar.” I confessed, trying to keep my cool, as she leaned in closer to me, not even trying to hide the fact that she was staring at my crotch.

“You got good taste..” She muttered, finally looking back up into my eyes, “didn’t know you were into luxurious things.” She was staring my belt! Oh.

“It was actually a gift,” I blurted out, still antsy at the fact the she was so close, I could smell the champagne on her breath. She let a hum, taking it upon herself to glide her hand over my belt buckle, causing my legs to tense up from excitement.

“Real gold.” Is all she said, staring into my eyes. There was words I wanted to say, but they felt as if they were getting shoved down my throat.

“Is this the only belt like this you own?” She asked, gently pushing me back so we could be out of the walkway.

“Maybe. Why?” I asked. What was she getting at?

“No reason, just trying to make conversation with you, stranger.” She had her hand placed against the wall, looking around the hallways as we talked. I didn’t know what to say, so I continued to look at her side profile, waiting for her to start up another conversation. Instead I found myself entranced by the dangling earring that glimmered ever-so slightly under all of her dark, wavy hair. I wanted tucked her hair behind her ear to see it better, but I looked the opposite direction. She was gorgeous, obviously. But I wasn’t going to admire a criminal. Fuck. What’s wrong with me?

I keep trying to make things make sense, and it’s always just a clusterfuck. I start cursing myself in my head. What right did I have to resort her to being nothing but a criminal when I put her in harms way of a mass murderer? A sigh escaped my lips as my thoughts continued to battle each other, unknowingly turning my head back towards Loba. When I shook myself out of zoning out, I found myself staring right into Loba’s eyes. I expected her to be talking about something, but she was quiet as well, staring back into my eyes. My throat began to tighten, as we both looked at each in silence. As she started to lean in towards me, my conflicting thoughts of her began to swirl together like a hurricane. I panicked.

“So, wheres the bar?” I asked, sounding more brash than intended. She rolled her eyes, which confused me, because there was a smirk sprawled across her face.

“This way, c’mon,” although she was guiding me to the bar, she was a step behind me, leading me with a hand pressed to my back. We passed several rooms which seemed to have a theme of there own, one in particular seeming to be a shrine for Pathfinder?

We finally stopped in front of a door that rumbled with music coming from within.

I stared at the door, unsure on whether I should walk in or not. Loba gestured towards the door.

“This is your stop. Let me know if you need anything else, stranger.” She looked down at my crotch again, with a mischievous smile on her face. I watched her walk away, with a strange warm feeling at the pit of my stomach. I didn’t understand why she was acting so cordial with me, but I wasn’t going to question it out loud. I kinda prefer our unspoken peace treaty. I turned back to the door, opening it to a surprisingly massive room. The ceiling was mocking the night sky outside, glitching ever so often to remind you it wasn’t real. The floor was pitch black, with a light-up path leading you straight to the bar with no fuss. Every one seemed to be in their own world, with a MRVN serving the drinks and the loud thumping music was simply the bass to the melodies playing out of the unseen speakers. This was my scene. 

I followed the light-up path to the bar, being sure not to bump into anyone. I was surprised to see Che at the bar, drinking what I hoped was water.

“Hey, Ajay.” I greeted her, tapping the menu in front of me to order a drink.

“‘Nita, that you?” She asked, turning around to face me. I gave her a weak smile, before taking my drink from the MRVN.

“Drink responsibly!” The thing said, before attending other guests.

“In the flesh,” I joked, taking a long sip of my drink, before facing Ajay. Whatever I tapped away at on my order punched me two times in the throat and karate kicked my stomach after splashing down my throat. I was not ready. I tried to maintain my composure as Ajay began to speak.

“Witts furious at me,” She said, playing with her fingers, as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Okay?” I didn’t understand why the hell she was so concerned about the jokester, “He’ll be fine later.”

“Nita.” She warned, glaring at me. Okay. I was being a dick.

“Sorry, that was the part where I was suppose to ask why.” I put down my empty glass to listen to what the medic had to say.

“He’s mad, because I didn’t tell him  
about my other um... friends?” She meekly said.

“Friends?” I questioned, Elliot doesn’t strike me as the jealous type, so I just frowned in confusion waiting for Che’s explanation.

“He uhm... he doesn’t like that I date other people.” She confessed. Date? other people? I struggled to keep up the convo for her sake.

“Uh... Are you guys like exclusive of something?” I asked. She shook her head no, causing even more confusion for myself.

“Okay... what’s that about then?” I ordered another drink, paying close attention to the menu this time.

“No... he wants to see other people,” Ajay said, causing me to shrug my shoulders.

“Whats the big deal, you’re you, just pick from your arsenal of lovers.” I picked up my fresh drink, bringing it to my lips.

“No like... he wants to see other people WITH me,” she said, causing me to choke on my drink. 

“He what?!” I couldn’t help but to let out a weird mix of a cough and chuckle, trying not to spit all over the robot in front of me.

“Yea, he wants to see the people I’m seeing as well, but with me.” Che explained. I wiped the spilt liquor off my mouth, holding up my finger to tell Che to give me a minute.

“So you’re telling me... he’s mad at you for not bringing him into your other relationships,” I asked, “And not the fact you have... other relationships.” 

Me and Ajay paused to look at each, both of our mouths quivering before bursting into a fit of laughter. Ajay started banging the table, while holding her stomach, as I wiped my tears away.

“Yea, it seems pretty silly, but he was actually upset, he said ‘sharing is caring’ with this cute pout on his face,” Che said, finally settling down from our laughing fit. 

“Don’t tell me too much, I prefer not to know what goes on in that man’s head,” Che laughed at what I said, then paused.

“I see you’ve been seeing other people too,” She said, pointing at my crotch. 

“What?” I asked, looking down, to see that my belt was gone.

“Awe, were you in such a rush you had to leave my gift behind?” Ajay joked, turning back to her drink. I frowned trying to think how I could’ve possibly misplaced an auto-tightening belt. This place was too big to locate the thief. Especially since no one here would have any motive to steal something they could buy ten times over. Then I realized. The way Loba was eyeing my belt, her overt friendliness. 

Real Gold. She stole my goddamn belt.

“Loba stole my belt,” I said matter of factly to Ajay. She raised both of her eyebrows, frozen in place with her drink to her mouth.

“Yea, she even said I had good taste, I should’ve known,” I said. Ajay looked at me with the words ‘Oh?’ practically written on her face.

“Woah, woah, woah, I don’t need to know all the details,” Ajay chuckled, drinking her... water?

“What?” I frowned in confusion, but Che wasn’t paying me any mind. I started thinking of all the routes she could’ve escaped with my belt. Where she could have gone off to. But just as I began to rile myself up about it, I could hear my brother joking to me how he use to. No, how he always jokes.

‘Don’t go all cop mode on me.’

I took a breathe, letting it go and turning back to the bar to enjoy the rest of the night with Ajay. It might be my last, depending on what happens tomorrow.


	9. an accidental win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s gonna be a little long. and yes i’m working on the next one for the next piece <3

-  
an accidental victory.  
_________

“WHY DIDN’ YA LET ME KNOW YOU WERE HAVIN’ A GAME?!” The combat medic had been screaming on the other line of my phone all morning. Not like I partied until my body broke, but she didn’t want to hear any of it.

“‘NITA?!?” I let out a sigh before answering.

“Listen, I feel fine-“ Before I could finish, she began yelling again, almost causing me to hang up on her. But I know she means well.

“‘Nita. We could have spent last night training, prepping, anything but a worthless night of drinking and chatting.” I hear her voice break, struggling to contain her emotions. I didn’t realize Che cared this much about me.

“Wouldn’t you rather that be our last memory together?” I asked. A mistake on my part.

“Don’t. Say. That,” Che let out a sigh, going silent for a while on her end. I had three hours before I was to be at the Legend Villa and flown out to the games, but I was allowing Che to get it all of her chest before I left.

“I’ll be rooting for you, ‘Nita.” The tone clicked, indicating she hung up, but I still held the phone up to my ear. Her last words rang around my head like butterflies in a field. I lingered for while, playing that sentence like a broken record in my head, before being broken out my trance by my phone buzzing. I checked the screen to see my social account being flooded with good luck messages from my fans, reminding me I needed to be on my way to the Legend Villa.

I took a shower and threw on a fresh set of clothes, grabbing my helmet before leaving the door. I started up my motorbike, focusing more on the road than my thoughts this time. As I pulled up to the Legend Villa, I saw a banner strung over the wide entrance.

‘Good Luck, Legends!’

There was about 40 of us there, with more arriving, as Drop Ships began to land, prepping to take us off. Reporters crowed the scene as well, likely hungry to record the potential last words of a legend, or desperate to take credit for the popularity of a new Legend. Thankfully, no one approached me, for good reason though. Last asshole who crossed me ended up in with a broken arm and crushed glasses. Hope he’s doing well. I made my way toward the Villa.

“Bangalore! There you are,” Krystal, my stylist, took me by my shoulders and sat me down in some chair that had my name plaque on the back. A team of people were moving frantically around me, as Krystal barked out orders. This wasn’t exactly my favorite part, as several people prodded and poked at me, forcing me to stand, sit, rotate and change, but it was part of the soul-binding contract that I signed, so I kept a straight face as Krystal worked as an overseer.

“Theme for this game is redemption, so let’s kick up the red around her eyes, and don’t be shy, give her some eyeliner!” The team makeup team basically bombarded me, as Krystal looked at her clipboard of what I was assuming was the final look. Time flew by, as the Legends were being prepared for today. After being dressed in theme, we were expected to give mandatory interviews aa well. And I was next up for the “Final Interview” segment. People rushed to get last minute details, with stray pieces of jewelry being tossed and shoved down my fingers. 

“Alright! Clear the room! Bangalore get changed in ten, and do NOT be late for your interview,” Krystal sat my packaged outfit on the counter below the mirror. Finally. Silence. I tore the top of the package, pulling out yet another flashy outfit. Even flasher than my stolen belt. I tapped the mirror in-front of me, pulling up Krystal’s instructions on how she wanted me to wear it. A holographic image of a naked model of myself was presented, with clothes slowly coming together on my body. I was to wear a burgundy vest over a black, lace blouse, exposing my entire neck and just a bit of my collarbones. A message popped up besides my mirror model from Krystal.

“We understand you like uniform, but PLEASE keep the collar unfolded and unbuttoned. Your fans specifically demanded it.- K.M”

I rolled my eyes, unbuttoning the collar I had just buttoned out of habit. There were silver chain links that I was suppose to decorate my vest with, along with skinny suit pants to match my blouse. I was instructed to cuff the bottom of my pants, and was pleasantly surprised by the red holographics that danced above my ankle. Nice touch, Krystal. 

Chains were strung across my torso, with one singular ring band wrapping around my middle finger. Although, I didn’t favor jewelry because it always conflicted with efficiency of reloading my guns, the ring had a strange shine to it that I didn’t mind. My studded earrings danced under the lights, reflecting obnoxiously in the mirror. That was probably going to be a problem in the games. I made a note to take it outta my ears after the interview. A timer for 2 minutes popped on the mirror, counting down from milliseconds. I grabbed the box which contained my shoes. To my dismay they weren’t combat boots, instead a pair of custom glossy, red Louboutin dress shoes. I didn’t know my luxury brands that well, but I could tell this was definitely cut out of someone’s paycheck. They even illuminated a soft pattern of hieroglyphics that spelled out my name. It felt like too much, but I signed a contract so I had to suck it.

Thankfully, they gave me a pair vantablack socks along with a matching belt, which was minimalistic compared to the flashy red shoes and chain links across my chest. I still treasure the small victories. Just as the timer was hitting zero, I was clicking my belt on, finishing up the outfit. I looked like I crawled right out of one of those old day vampire movies, as if the sun would cause my skin to glisten. I picked my 8-sided dice out of my old clothes, giving it a small kiss before tucking it in my vest pocket. For Jackson.

Someone on the outside of the room pounded on the door, interrupting the small peace I was allowed before my interview.

“Bangalore! Your meetings up!” Some FNG called. I head the sound of their feet scurrying off as I walked towards the door, opening the door to my escort. We walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of the dressing rooms and down to what some called ‘The Legend’s Walk.’

Consisted of a bunch of designers, photographers and live reporters who just wanted to get candid shots of the Legend’s outfits before the Games’ broadcast started. I could already fathom the titles of the articles about my outfit. Bold. Outgoing. Out of character. Tuh. I kept my eyes straight as I walked down the red runway, keeping my eyes on the interviewer ahead of me. She even looked away nervously, as she accidentally made eye contact with what was probably what Ajay called my ‘Resting Murderer face.’

I reluctantly sat in the chair besides the interviewer, hoping she had more common sense than the last interviewer I had. She let out a nervous grin before signaling the Camera man.

“We’re here with the very famous Anita Williams, known to fans as Bangalore, talking to her right before her 29th game,” She forced herself to make eye contact with me, as I maintained my straight posture and intimidating silence.

“So Bangalore; how are you feeling before your 29th game,” She glanced at the camera, “and hopefully counting.”

I glanced at the camera, “Let’s pray this one is a quick one.”

“Okay! How do you feel to be in the ring with our newest Legend, Loba Andrade!” She asked. I rolled my eyes. They didn’t know I was put in her damn squad. 

“I feel fine,” I answered.

“Okay!” She persevered through her questions, as I droned out an endless amount of dry answers. She even asked if I felt nervous fighting alongside Pathfinder. Guess my answer. Finally, she asked one that caught my attention, just before our interview time was out.

“Is there any reason you carry that dice around? It’s made it’s fair share of tacky appearances-” I snatched the portable mic off my collar and made my way to my squad’s Drop Ship. I see they gave me another insensitive dipshit.

‘Take a breathe, fool, you’re about to blow a fuse.’

I took a breathe, trying my best not kick or throw something out of anger. I do my best to keep my cool, but the sheer audacity of some of these journalists. God. I waited in my designated area, grabbing my requested gear from the locker. One thing that brought me comfort in the darkest of times, ironically. My smoke canisters and HT. My HT was a special gift to call my brothers in for a little external help. Took me a while to convince the games to let me keep it, but it was either that or no signature. Now look at me. A fool with too much money and no one willing to bring me home. I fastened my jump kit to my waist and slung my smoke canisters across my shoulders.

Nothing better to do then dwindle my fingers and wait for my teammates to arrive on the DropShip. A couple of minutes passed, before I heard the familiar mechanical hobbling of Path coming on board.

“Hey, old friend!” They had painted him in similar colors to mine, substituting my red for a white color, programming his screen to portray a phoenix rising from the ashes. Sticking to the theme of redemption, I guess. They installed black zip lines in his grappler instead of his traditional, neon ones. He was holding up a fist to bump, but I was hesitant, because they added Vantablack brass knuckles onto his hands. They topped it off with a Cuban link chain made of white gold. They even gave him somewhat cute, white top hat to contribute to our squad’s classical theme. Wow, the Syndicate’s paycheck really went into wardrobe this year. 

I slowly bumped his fist, sparing him a warm smile, before going back to zoning out and letting time fly. I finally heard the click clack sound of what, no doubt, was our third member.

Her heels were more of a strange combat boot-six inch blend, with the heel being thick enough to block an incoming bullet. She was dressed in a fur-coat made of what seemed to be a black spotted animal. Underneath, she wore a red top that basically clung to her skin, revealing her stomach and lower back. Holographic patterns were etched into the clothing, running along the seams in her top. Several necklaces and chains hung from her neck, all made of the same material Pathfinder’s Cuban link has. Strangely only one ring decorated her finger, with the other arm decorated with white war paint. Her skirt was pulled up right beneath her exposed belly button, seemingly cut from the same material as her top. White holographic patterns danced in the seams of her skirt as well, with one singular chain linked from the small pocket of her skirt to the back pocket of it. Her heel-boots reached just below her knee, shooting her height up significantly.

Loba Andrade. She shot me a smile, exposing the diamond encrusted grill on her canine. Her hair was back into it’s signature two ponytails, as it swayed along her back while she walked straight past me and towards her designated area. There was a silence between the three of us, as I watched her grab her gear, which consisted of that damn bracelet and... the wolf-headed staff? How the hell was a staff going to give us the advantage in the game? I broke my stare, as the Drop Ship creaked, closing its doors, signaling takeoff.

“Before arrival, Please secure jump kit. And Remember. They die, you’re better. You die, they’re better. Happy hunting.”

A strange message to broadcast. A virtual contact popped in front of me, projected from the ceiling of the ship.

“The Syndicate is not responsible for any loss of life and-“ Blah. Blah. Blah. I’ve read the contract so many times, it was basically stored in the back of my head, in the ‘stupid, useless things’ category in my head. They aren’t responsible for people dying and nobody’s families better sue. Got it. I have nothing to lose. A locker automatically made its way in front of us, letting a mechanically steam out, before exposing three earpieces for our trio.

“Link your DLC, Direct Link Communication devices, to your squad members before placing in ear!” Said an automated voice message. We all took our desired DLC, placing it in our heads and hearing a quiet ping, indicating we had linked out DLC devices.

As the countdown started, the platform we were supposed to step on glowed. Loba and Path stepped onto the platform, waiting for who was to be announced jump master.

‘Ding. Ding. Ding. Loba Andrade,” the Automated voice announced. Loba chuckled next to me, stepping in front of Path and me.

“I’m the jump master? I like taking the reins,” She shot me a side eye, as she looked forward. This was going to be interesting.

‘Biome: Forest/ Jungle.’ The Automated voice announced. A virtual image of the topography of the island was shown before us. The floor under our feet slowly morphed to be transparent, allowing us to see the buildings and trees that were littered below us.

“Your Champion is Steve Trevor.”

A blonde man appeared, with fierce blue eyes and a triumphant smile on his face. Whatever last game’s theme was didn’t do that man justice. I rolled my eyes and waited for the countdown.

7.

My heart began to race with adrenaline.

6.

I eyed the blue light indicating where the hot spot was.

5.

I fastened my jump kit again, to make sure it was tight.

4.

I fiddle with my 8-sided dice, before quickly pocketing in my Vest pocket.

3.

I felt a reassuring pat from Path.

2.

I remembered Ajay Che’s last words to me.

1.

“I’m be rooting for you, ‘’Nita.”

I felt the sudden surge of winds blowing into the ship, as Loba smashed the button that dropped us into the Arena.

“Dropping in!” Loba yelled over the soaring of wind. She was diving us straight into the hot spot, causing me to look at Path like ‘Did you approve this?’ 

Instead of an answer, he began to rhythmically tap his chest and twirl in a circle to music he played out of his mechanically chest. I took note of the drone camera following us, broadcasting the start of the Apex games to the world. Unlike Crypto’s drone, those things were dead silent, you would forget you’re being recorded in a situation of life or death. Speaking of.

“Hey! Hot spots not a good idea for me!” I yelled at Loba. Instead of diverging our straight bee line to the hot zone, she dove us down faster.

“What? Scared of a little competition, stranger?” She smirked, breaking off formation and landing in a separate building from me and Path. I braced myself for impact, making sure Path was close behind me as we ran into the building for weapons. 

Suddenly, I heard gunshots from within the building Loba had landed in.

“PATH, I NEED A WEAPON!” I shouted. Path kicked a Flatline towards me, allowing me to pick it up and head towards the building. I busted through the door, quickly loading the gun with any nearby ammo I passed on the way.

There was a final pop, causing my heart to drop. I busted through the door without thinking, only to find the scene of Loba picking through the fallen team’s loot. She peeled a wingman out of one of the teammates hands, wiping the gun against her shirt.

“10 Squads remaining.” The automated voice rung from above us. I stood amazed at the sight, as Loba strutted past me, twirling her staff.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to head in the circle?” She asked, clicking a hop on her gun and marveling at it like a prize.

“Let me look around for decent gear, before we head off.” I said. She nodded, before running outside and hoping on top of the roof. I could her the tap of her heels, as she took position and waited for me to be done.

I found a body armor, strapping the cyber vest over my head and pressed the button that caused it’s energy to surge around me. It created a invisible force field around me, allowing what I would call warning shots when I’m begging shot at. I pocketed a few shield batteries in the backpack I found on one of the squad members Loba killed.

“I found the next ring location, friends!” I heard Path’s overzealous voice in my comms.

“Heard that,” I said, exiting the building and signaling Loba to follow my lead. She slung what seemed to be a Kraber sniper over her shoulders, hustling towards me as we headed for Path’s placed zipline.

“Ring closing in 10 seconds.” 

As me and Loba plopped down from the ziplines, we could hear Pathfinder scuffling about in the building. Alongside what sounded like two other people in the building. I turned around, warning Loba to get low. Path didn’t seem to know he was about to be ambushed.  
I began to creep towards the door, keeping one hand on the trigger and another touching the floor where I crouched so I wouldn’t fall over.

“I am taking fire, friends!” Path yelled out in the comms, and I could hear within the building. 

“Poppin’ a smoke,” I whispered to Loba, pointing towards the roof, and suggesting we should flank. She nodded, throwing her jumpdrive bracelet on top of the roof the second I shot a smoke in the building.

“Enemy here!” She whispered in my comms. I ran into the door, letting the bullets fly over the silhouettes I saw. One person dropped to the floor, clutching their leg in pain.

“Grenade!” I heard one of the enemies yell. A loud, crashing rang blew throughout the building, as the explosion disorientated my field of sight. I dropped to the floor, taking position near the door I entered. Pathfinder was relatively quiet in the comms, along with Loba. I could only hope they were still sound in their positions.

Suddenly, I heard the rapid gunfire of a Spitfire, eating holes into the buildings as the bullets flew through the entry. The two squads were attacking each other.

“Fall back!” Pathfinder said through the DLC. I crept around the stairs and out the top of the building, only to come face to face with a gun barrel.

“Should’ve stepped quieter!” They taunted me, as I squeezed my eyes, waiting for the click of the trigger. The forcefield of my body shield wavered, as my opponent pulled the trigger, taking me off guard.

‘CRACK! CRACK!’

‘POW!’

I opened my eyes to see the person in front of me dropped, laying sideways from where they stood. Loba stood still, with a look of angry concentration on her face, holding her other hand out towards me.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” I snatched the gun out of his hand, placing it over my head and took Loba’s hand. She flung her bracelet off of her wrist, warping us off the roof and into another nearby building. The sounds of gunfire and explosions continued next to us, as Loba sifted through her bag and pulled out a shield battery.

“Here,” She said, clutching my vest and plunging the battery into the charging port. My body shield began to illuminate purple as it recharged, forcing me to stay put as Loba guarded the windows and doors.

“Where are you, Path?” I called out.

“Looting, friend!” Path answered. What the hell? This guy was looting while I was getting bullets shot at my face?! I scuffed, popping up once my shield was done recharging.

“Loba, let’s go here,” I pointed at the area I assumed Path was looting. She looked up from aiming, shaking her head no.

“There’s nothing good over there, squads already been through that place,” She offered her gun to me, so I could look through her scope. Sure enough, there were dropped bodies and discarded bullets littering the Jungle floor.

“Care package arriving!” The announcement blared through the arena. Loba looked up, smiling at the roof.

“Now that sounds good, I’ve got a good feeling about this care package,” She said.

“What about Path?” I asked, frowning as she slung her bag over her shoulders.

“What about the robot?” She rolled her eyed as I shot her a look, “I’m sure he’ll be fine, he’s just looting.”

I folded my arms, staring at her like ‘you can’t be serious?’ She let out a dramatic sigh, pulling out her wingman.

“Let’s go find your stupid appliance,” She said, walking to the back exit of the door, waiting to follow me once I got out.

As we jogged towards through the tall grass of the Jungle, hopping over overgrown tree roots and searching any spot that had a grapple mark on a building, Loba began to try converse with me.

“So... when do I get a thank you for saving your ass,” She jeered, pausing to take position behind a tree. I scowled, looking through my scope to sweep the scene of any enemies or an enthusiastic robot.

“Be quiet,” I answered.

Loba let out a light chuckle, deciding to examine her pistol as she leaned her back against the tree.

“You looked like a deer in the headlights back there,” Loba continued to tease me, even poking the side of my back with her gun.

“Quiet!” I warned, noticing a glare of what had to be a sniper through the trees. I swiveled back around the tree, counting down from eight, before peeking again. Sure enough, there was a glare again, but what was it reflecting off of? We were in a jungle for christ sake.

“Awe, are we not friends anymore?” Loba leaned closer to me, stopping just as a sniper bullet zipped in between the both of us. I snatched her down to the ground, just as another one came flying to the ground. As I struggled to catch my breath with the weight of her body sitting on top of me, I heard the familiar mechanical pitter patter of Path approaching us. There was a soft plop, as the end of his zipline landed near us.

“Come this way, I don’t want you guys to die!” He said, his voice crackling slightly through the comms. Loba pushed herself up off of me, quickly hoping onto the zipline. I began to follow her, but a sniper bullet ripped through the air just as I began to reach for the line.

“I’m pinned down! I need some help!” I called through the comms. There was no answer, as I heard the shuffling in of leaves and grass. Fuck. There was another squad approaching me. I picked up my assault rifle and began to pivot on the floor, waiting for the third partiers to rush out the bushes. 

‘CRACK!’

The sound of a Kraber went off, with a bullet whistling past my ear. There was thud as an enemy dropped dead in front of me, causing the other two to try to rush back to where they were positioned. Didn’t want to have to deal with them later, so I fired shots into the one running on the left. I hit the ground again, as I kept my head down another crackle through the air. A sniper shot again. The one running on the right dropped, leaving the while squad wiped.

I crept back to my spot against the tree, after picking ammo off of the fallen team. There was bound to be other people coming to scavenge kills, but I still had that sniper to be worried about. 

“What’s the situation on that sniper,” I radioed. There was another crackle in the air. Seemed like he was still up and moving. I peeked around the corner and this time the bullet flee my way. How the hell could he see me so clearly through the scope? Then I remembered. These damn earrings. I struggled to take them off with one hand, keeping my other on my gun. I only managed to get one off before a rapid fire of bullets lit up the ground before me. Seems like that scavenger squad was closer than I predicted. 

I snatched my smoke launcher from over my shoulders, releasing a smoke canister and dove for the bushes that the previous enemy squad had fallen in. I tried to flatten myself as much as possible against the ground. I hoped to look like one of dead bodies. The tree that I previously took cover in was practically cracked in half by gunshots, as the team blind fired where I previously was.

“Bangalore, come in, I have eyes on the enemy!” I could barely hear Loba’s voice through the ear piece, as the sounds of grenades and thermal grenades went off in the distance. 

“Bang, Come on, answer me; what should I do?” Loba called again. Just as I began to answer, I heard the rustle of grass from the left of me. I had my eyes trained on zip line on the tree I was taking cover behind. It sounded like two people. If I could down one and rush the zip-line while they were trying to help their teammate, I would be able to recon with Path and Loba.

“Damnit, Bangalore, answer me!” Loba pleaded through her comms. As much as I wanted to reassure the fact that I was alive, the duo was dangerously close to my position.

“Steve said they were right here!” One said, checking around the tree I dove from. The other one with crooked teeth began to look into the area I was hiding. As he began to approach me, the other one called out to him.

“Dave, looks like they took of on this zipline. Two people. They’re no longer here,” The girl said after staring at Pathfinder’s zip line. 

“What about their third? Steve said there was one left behind,” Crooked teeth pointed out.

“They couldn’t of gone far, and rings closing, so we have better position on them,” The girl teeth said. Crooked teeth bent down, picking up something sparkling under the jungle’s sun. Fuck. My earring.

“Jessie, activate your ability,” Crooked teeth said. The other one nodded, taking my earring up to her right eye, staring at it closely.

“What you got?” Crooked teeth asked. 

“Be vigilant, Dave. They’re still here.” How the hell did she know? I looked closely at her face, realizing that it wasn’t her human eye. Instead it was a fragment of the Simulacrum eye piece, implanted into her skull. She began to swivel her head around, before stopping dead in her tracks and looking directly where I laid. Fuck.

“Steve,” The Robo girl spoke into her comms, “Use your heat tracking scope, got a strong feeling they’re still here.” God I was screwed. In seconds, I was going to have either a sniper bullet through my head, or get torn to shreds by a spitfire. I eyed the Havoc laying on the fallen body before me, trying to calculate how long it would take to fire both of them down. Is there even enough energy in the clip?

“Steve! Calling in!” Robo girl stopped approaching me to look past the tree that I previously was holding position at.

“Why isn’t he answering you?” Crooked Teeth asked.

‘CRACKLE’

“Champion eliminated.” The announcement rung throughout the ring, causing a still silence between the two knuckle heads. There was announcement that followed shortly after.

“New kill leader: Loba Andrade. 6 kills.”

Loba?! I began to count the kills from earlier, that was a lucky squad wipe. That would only bring her up to 3. Then I remembered. The two sniper shots from earlier was not their boy, Steve. It must’ve been Loba. And that sixth kill was that annoying asshat, Steve. Kill leader and Champion slayer. Wouldn’t admit out loud, but the belt thief was making me proud. My heart began to surged with a new found confidence, as the two grunts before me looked around in panic. 

“Watch your six!” Crooked teeth warned, dragging Robo girl towards me, but with their eye turned away from me. There was the sound of someone taking the zip line towards their position. Two people. No doubt it was Path and Loba. I lurched off the jungle floor, talking Crooked Teeth to the floor. Just as Robo girl began to take aim at me, bullets flew toward her, cracking her shield and leaving her vulnerable. As she began to rush to take her shield batteries out, I took Crooked teeth by the neck, about to finish him off in style. Until the bullets began to fly in my direction. I pushed Crooked Teeth away from me, diving into the bushes as he stood, shield cracked, getting rained with bullets. Dammit Williams, what the fuck where you thinking Loba and Path would risk limb and life to come get me?

“Ring closing!” 

I heard the drone of the ring approaching fast behind me, as the two enemies began to wait me and Robo girl out. Although a few stray bullets hit my shield, the life thing icon glowed subtly on the vest, warning me to recharge. Unfortunately, I couldn’t risk them hearing me recharge, so I stayed put, even though my legs begged me to run away into the circle. I had been through it my fair share of times, and running through that thing was like having your heart stopped and started again rapidly, as you stepped on hot coal and a million electric mosquitos nipped at you. Not fun. I heard another person approaching on the zip line, basically signing my death warrant.

‘CRACKLE’ 

The incoming sound of the enemy stopped.

‘CRACKLE’ 

“YARGH! I’m hit!” One of the goons screamed. The other one began to take aim down the zip line.

“It’s the fucking kill leader!” His words sent a flood of relief through my chest, but I kept still. I made the same mistake before, but never again. Robo girl broke her cover and began to rush for the zip line, but the other enemy began to spray bullets towards her direction.

“You don’t get to live over me!” He yelled, letting his bullets free fire as Robo girl made a beeline for the zip line.

“Fuck you!” She screamed, hoping onto the zip line.

‘CRACKLE’

I watched as her grip on the rope loosened, watching her free fall off the line and off the cliff. I trained my eyes back on the duo, while they looked through their backpack for shield batteries. Before I could react, the electric containment ring had engulfed itself around me. I had completely forgotten I was outside the ring. I winced with pain, as I began to creep towards the zip line, hoping they wouldn’t spot me. I took hold of the rope, kicking myself off, relying on my jet kit to get me all the way across.

“She’s making a run for it!” Fuck! Bullets began to fly towards my directions, with some cracking my shield and some grazing past me. My shield life icon began to glow, warning me to heal, but considering the current circumstances, I would be free falling off the cliff and into the jungle’s abyss before getting the chance to heal up. I began to free fire my R-99, only to hear a click shortly after pulling the trigger. I tossed the weapon and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping under my breath that I could get to the other side. 

‘CRACK’

I opened my eyes in shock, squinting to see Pathfinder and Loba standing on the other side of the zip line, with fallen squads littered around the building they were on. My jaw almost dropped in amazement, but I didn’t even have time to soak in my pride. 

A singular bullet punched through my shields and landed into my right shoulder, causing me to release the zip line. I looked up as my life flashed before me, and with my uninjured arm, I held the pocket in which the 8-sided dice resided. If this was my end, then I had done all I could do. I tried my best Jackson. I promise I did.

“I GOT YOU FRIEND!” Pathfinder jumped off the side of the cliff, plunging towards me, wrapping me in a firm, yet strangely comfortable hold. Within seconds before hitting the jungle’s abyss, he launched his grappled into the side of the cliff and flung us into the air.

“This is the part where I become a hero!” Pathfinder’s screen glowed a yellow light, as the smiley emoji decorated his chest-screen.  
His jet kit slowed our landing, allowing us to redirect out selves next to Loba. After landing, I quickly reached into my backpack, snatching a shield battery out and plunging it into my armor vest.

Loba walked up to me, flaunting her Kraber inf  
front of me.

“Isn’t she lovely?” She teased, throwing it across her back and offering me a medkit out of her backpack.

“Thanks,” I reluctantly muttered, taking a moment to patch myself up. 

“3 Squads remaining” The announcement blared.

“Great friends, only two squads to victory!” Pathfinder cheered, reloading his gun and adjusting his grapple. I checked the R-301 I took from somebody’s loot, only to see it had 18 bullets left in the mag. Before I could asked, Loba held three loaded light mags for me to take. Read my mind.

“Huh... Thanks,” I took the light mags, “didn’t expect a thief to spread the wealth.”

“You know how to use it I expect,” She winked, “you are the expert.” 

I scoffed, reloading my gun and pocketing the other two mags. Couldn’t believe I kept getting shown up by a FNG, but I rather this powerhouse be on my side then the other team’s. 

“Ring’s closing again, friends! Let’s go this way!” Pathfinder pointed to a building that sat west of where we were positioned. Chances were someone was already posted there, or there was traps ridden around the area. But I rather take my chances then be stuck outside the ring again.

“Heard that,” I said.

Pathfinder set up his zip line deployer, blasting it towards the building and securing our side down. Pathfinder hoped on first, then Loba did, then me.” It was almost a blissful peace as we crossed over countless trees, looted buildings and dropped bodies.

“Woo hoo!” Path shouted, as we zipped to the top of the building. We landed with a plop on top of the roof, immediately hearing the scuffle of footsteps below. 

“I see one, right here!” Loba hissed through her teeth, aiming her gun through the wooden cracks of the building.

“RING CLOSING!” Again? What the hell. Felt like time was flying in this arena. Great and we’re slightly outside of the ring, with the center spot of the ring being the first floor of the building. We could easily jump down there and camp out, only problem is, we didn’t know what were running into and how many people were on each squad. 

“We have to go in!” Loba warned, still aiming down her scope through the cracks. The droning sound of the ring was enough to trigger an instinctive reaction out of me.

I shot a smoke down the hole in the roof, before dropping down and hitting the floor. Bullet began to whizz by my ear, but I kelt my back against the wall, avoiding any encounters.

“Stop returning gunfire! You’re going to draw them to you!” Loba ordered, but my gun still rested on my hip. The gunfire continued, along with yells and shouts of call outs. I popped another smoke, as the previous one began to clear out. 

“Placing a mini nuke!” I had no clue which enemy announced it, but it sounded like trouble. I began to plan my means for escape, but from the footsteps I figured someone was at the doorways and poised on the stairs. Damn it, I rushed into a death trap.

“Get out if there now!” Loba ordered, but the ticking sound of the proclaimed Mini nuke could no longer be heard. That could only mean one thing. Before I could blink, I felt someone’s soft hands around my owns, along with my very existence being warped out if the building. I felt a bit disorientated, as I was warped back into existence, looking down to see Loba’s bracelet beneath my foot. The ground rumbled under our feet, as the building was blown to absolute smithereens. Dust and debris went up into the air as black smoke surrounded what was previously the building. The storm had stopped approaching and there was a tense silence that held the atmosphere hostage.

“We have our Apex Champions!” 

The Announcement rung like a bell through my ears, as I stood in shock at the sight of the wrecked building. Dust and sweat rested above my eyebrow, as a Game drone flew in front of us, broadcasting our win to the world.

“We did it, friends!” Pathfinder exclaimed, holding up two thumbs. Loba spun me towards her, and despite smelling like gun powder and jungle ass, she pulled me into a tight embrace, jumping up and down in excitement.

“WE DID IT! We’re the champion squad!” Her squeals of excitement sounded far away in my ears, as I couldn’t snap out of the fact I almost died two seconds ago. She let me go, blowing kisses towards the camera, and play boxing Pathfinder as the escort Drop ship landed before us.


	10. shrouded in glory

-  
shrouded in glory

_______

It had been 12 hours since we had won. In that time I was allowed to wash the dried blood, sweat and dirt off my body. My squad remained at the Legend’s Villa that previously housed 57 other people. We were told we had 2 hours to ourselves before we were to be driven out to the Syndicate’s post-game show. I don’t usually know what to do with myself after a game. I brought out the suit and tie placed in my room by my stylist. It wouldn’t hurt to be ready earlier. I peeled my clothes off of me, jumping into me the Slim black suit and looking for the box that contained my shoes. As I opened it, I was shocked to see the belt Ajay gifted me sitting in my box. I was sure Loba took it, but there it sat, black golden buckle, Vantablack leather with it’s orange holographic patterns dancing along the belt. I wrapped it around my waist, hearing the satisfying click of it’s auto-tightening function. I checked the clock and noticed I still had a bunch of time to do whatever.

So I wrote up a list of bizarre questions the host could possibly ask me about the game. Questions about my past, why I joined. How do I feel about winning. Of course the ol’ ‘what’s with the dice?’ They would never get an answer. I sighed, leaning back on my bed. For the kids who always fantasized about having their own Legend room, they never tell you how slow time goes after surviving a bloodbath.

And the glamorous room they want so bad? One bed. Plain blue bed. A closet for some odd reason? And some allowed essentials of course. The essentials for me? My Laptop. Phone. Gear. They allowed me to decorate it with my ‘personality’ but what do I look like buying curtains for a room that’s not forever mines. I slowly got out of my bed and peeped my head out the doorway. Silence. I was sure Path and Loba was roaming around too, so it wouldn’t hurt to look around. Just killing time.

I straightened my posture while I walked down the hallways. As I passed door to door, most rooms looked like mines. Untouched and mostly vacant. Sometimes I came across vividly decorated rooms of other surviving Legends, but it was rare. I continued to briefly check the villa, a part of me hoping to see someone in this big, empty place, but it was more of the same. I came across Che’s room, and though her door was wide open, I didn’t step inside. Instead i looked from where I stood. There was pictures of herself and others I didn’t recognize on the walls. I even saw one of me, with a forced smile on my face as she posed with her head on top of mines. Her room was littered with music tapes and spare parts for her D.O.C bot, along with a large tapestry hanging on one side of the wall. I was tempted to come in just to sit on her bed, for comfort. 

But the pleasant smell of something indescribable wafted into my nose. I put my yearning for a close friend on a pause, following the source of this smell. I came to a stop in front of a closed and locked door to the room. My hand lingered over the door, wondering if I should knock, but I had no idea who was on the other side. The Syndicate refrained from labeling the names of Legend rooms to ‘avoid guilt on surviving Legends.’ Or, more realistically, it saves them money. Could’ve saved me the trouble of guessing. The smell began to grow faint and just as I decided it wasn’t worth it, the door flung open, leaving me to the sight of a barely clothed Loba holding a plate of some type of coconut desserts. 

“Oh, hello stranger,” she gave me a smile, popping one of the desserts in her mouth.

“Hey,” I made sure to kept my eyes on hers as I spoke. She leaned against the door frame, her eyes lingering over my belt, as she slowly chewed the squared treat in her mouth.

“Thanks for giving my belt back by the way,” I said, bringing her attention back to my eyes. 

“Mhm. So what brings you to my door?” She asked, placing the plate out of view in the room.

“Was just wondering where the smell was coming from,” I answered honestly, hoping to get away from this conversation, as I couldn’t determine if she was about to fuck with me or if she genuinely tolerated me. Loba smiled, deciding to humor me.

“Would you like one, Seargant?” She asked, waving one in front of my face playfully. I shook my head no, still struggling to keep my eyes on hers. She took my hand anyways, opening it up finger by finger and putting down the treat. The strong smell of the dessert wafted right under my nose. As delicious as it smelled, desserts aren’t my thing.

“I’m good, I know what coconut taste like,” I answered. She raised an eyebrow at me. 

“It’s a cocado,” She scoffed ,”and it’s more than just coconut.” 

“Cocada?” I said. She laughed at my pronunciation, while pointing at in my hand

“Co. Ca. Du,” She sounded it out, emphasizing the correct pronunciation.

“Cocada,” I repeated. She covered her mouth in a poor attempt to cover her laughter, as I looked down at the treat in uncertainty again.  
She continued to watch me as the treat sat in my open palm. After seconds fo me looking from her to the treat, She waved her hands, as if she was telling me to ‘go on.’

Oh fuck it. I popped it into my mouth, staring at Loba begrudgingly as I chewed. It was a bit of a surprise, the treat initially looked crunchy and hard. As I let the treat melt over my tongue, the interior started to taste like sweet milk. I looked around Loba and into her room to see if there was anymore, but only saw disappointment. She had given me the last one off of her plate. Loba laughed at me shaking her head.

“I can make more, you know?” She gestured me in her room. I took a hesitant step forward, looking at her for affirmation.

“C’mon stranger,” She joked, opening her door wider for me. I walked into her room, seeing she obviously took the offer to decorate. There was stainless steel kitchenware and appliances set up on the far right of her room. She had the standard wooden floor ripped up and replaced with Walnut flooring, along with a TV that almost stretched across the entire wall. Sheer curtains decorated her windows, allowing light into the big room. Her bed, which she no doubt upgraded to a queen size, was decorated with soft, plushy pillows and a huge, tucked in Avalon comforter. Wasn’t going to ask how she got half of these things, but it was nice to see something other than a plain blue bed. She managed to get a great view of the city from her room too. 

“How’d you sleep after the game,” I asked, desperately trying to make conversation. Loba shrugged, screwing the top off of some milk, before glancing back at me.

“Honestly? I’ve been restless ever since our little birdie told my plan to a robot who wants me dead,” She carefully poured the milk into a glass bowl, “but things happen. I’m still alive right?” She let out a bitter laugh, while I stood around awkwardly, Unsure of how to respond. She began to hum the tone to a song, slightly swaying side to side as she prepared the dish.

The sweet smell that previously called me to her door, began to fill the room. I found myself becoming impatient as my mouth began to water, hoping it wouldn’t take long for the delicious dessert to be done. As I watched her began to mix the concoction together, I couldn’t help but to take note of how genuinely happy she looked. No hardheaded fool bothering her about some stupid artifacts, or constantly berating her. Not an ounce of stress on her face. I began to subconsciously hum along with her as I stood aimlessly around her room, waiting for her to be done.

“Wow! You’re in a good mood,” Loba laughed, shutting the oven door and plopping on top of her bed. 

“What makes ya say that?” I asked, looking over at her.

“Well the permanent scowl on your face has disappeared,” She put a finger up to her mouth, mockingly.

“I even think I see a slight smile!” She teased, rolling onto her side and facing me.

“Well, it’s nice to be alive after a game,” I said matter-of-factly. 

“Tsk. Do you have to be such a buzzkill,” She turned on her Tv, with a broadcast of last night’s highlights playing. 

“Great, I get to watch you save my ass all over again,” I said, sitting down next to her. Loba chuckled, turning the volume slightly louder.

“So she does make jokes,” She teased once again. I rolled me eyes, leaning my back against the bed frame.

“In all seriousness, I won’t forget how you saved my ass back in there,” I said, looking her into eyes so she understood that I meant it, “Especially because I’ve been such an asshole these past couple of days.” 

She let out a small sigh, before answering.

“Anita... you’re not an asshole,” She said, “You were just looking out for the people you care about. I understand that.” 

“You can’t let me off so easily,” I said.

“I didn’t take the time to see where you were coming from, and back there in that game? Back there you didn’t hesitate to save me from getting blown out of existence.” I began to pace around the room, unsure of what the hell I was doing right now, but it felt so relieving to get if off my chest, I couldn’t stop now.

“I spent days jeopardizing the lives of my own friends so I could accomplish a mission, just to judge you for doing the same,” I confessed, “And in the end, I left you all alone, to fend for yourself.”

With my thoughts violently swirling together, I hadn’t notice how close Loba had gotten to me. She brought her hand to the back of my neck, pulling me in closer to her. Her warm, soft lips grazed mines softly, as she paused, waiting. We shared a breath, as I looked down into the women’s golden eyes, my heart melting under her kind, mellow stare. Whatever pitiful speech I had conjured up had disappeared from my mind, with the silence in the room becoming unbearable as we stood there. She brought my head back into her shoulders, slowly rubbing her hand along my back.

“Anita,” She said, her voice muffled under my suit.

“I forgive you.” My heart skipped a beat as Loba looked up at me. 

“God, you’re such a teddy bear,” She let go of me, playfully punching me in the chest and going to check on the dessert. My thoughts were still up in a whirlwind, as she pulled the Cocadas out of the oven. She packaged them up in a small, cardboard tupperware and held it towards me. 

“Don’t eat them until you get home,” she said, glaring at me with mock menace as I nodded, taking the box from her.

I didn’t understand what just happened or why it happened. How could the same woman who held on to a childhood grudge, forgive me so quick? And making me desserts just because I asked? I tried to ignore the incoming traffic of questions I wanted to ask while Loba got back into her bed, with a smile resting on her face. Time went by while we watched the TV. Loba had gone quiet and when I looked over, I saw that she was sleep. Just as I was about to get up, she rolled over close me, wrapping her arms around my torso. 

“Please,” she muttered, her voice so low that it was almost drowned out in the noise of the TV. I went still, unsure of what to do. I felt a sharp tinge in my armpits as a nervous sweat began to break out on my forehead. She was definitely asleep, but if I moved her off of me, she would wake her up. I constantly checked the time, looking down at Loba and hoping she would roll back over or something. Seconds felt like hours as I waited, awkwardly laying down with the box of sweet cocadas on my chest. Loba had nuzzled her nose into my neck, bringing herself closer to me while sleep, with her leg on top of me. I stared at the ceiling, unsure of what do with myself, as Loba soft breaths hit my neck. 

After some time, Loba finally repositioned herself, grabbing on to the pillow next to her.  
I carefully got up, making sure not to wake her, as I stepped back, quietly leaving the room. I locked the door behind me, turning around to come face to face with Pathfinder.

“Hi friend!” The robot smiled at me, dressed in a black bowtie and top-hat. 

“Pathfinder!” I forced a smile, hiding the box of treats behind my back. He extended his elbow for me to take, with his chest illuminating a smiley face. I’m guessing he thought it was my room, if he didn’t ask any questions. I linked my elbow with his. The second my foot was out the door of the Legend’s Villa, clicks and questions started up, with mics damn near bumping into my nose. 

“Bangalore! Bangalore! How does it feel to survive your game, Bangalore!” I glared at the dickhead bothering me, snatching his mic and staring at him. Took me a while to decide whether or not I wanted to punch his irritating face in. Once I decided it wasn’t worth it, the path to the car had seemed to clear on it’s on.

We got to the car and Path opened the door for me, closing my door and hopping into the car himself. Our driver turned the engine on, causing the car to soar over the crowd of fans and towards the Show.

__________________

We had arrived. There was a lavender carpet leading into the Grand building, with a crowd that beat the previous one. A holographic statue of myself appeared out of thin air and in front of the building. They had me idle, in a salute position as I walked through the doors. Blinding flashes of cameras continued as I made my way to my designated seat, waiting for the show to began.

“‘Nita!” someone’s arms wrapped around me from behind, squeezing me tight before I had a chance to turn around.

“Hello... Che?” I guessed, being flooded with relief as the combat medic walked in front of me, flaunting her emerald green dress and flicking her pink curls behind her shoulders. She was with Elliot, who stood around, shooting me a nervous smile after I denied him a hug.

“I told ya I was rooting for ya! Didn’ I?” She boasted, grinning from cheek to cheek.

“And I told her several times that you totally weren’t gonna die,” Elliot laughed, “you were gonna-bam! bop! pow them!” He made imaginary shoots into the air with his fingers as I grimaced in secondhand embarrassment. 

“If you didn’t survive, I was gonna kill ya myself!” Che said, playfully slapping my arm.

“Yea yea,” I said, looking around to see celebrities, athletes and retired Legends alike filling in their seats. Tuxedos and expensive dresses littered the scene, as everyone waited for the official countdown till broadcast.

“You smell...” Che leaned in closer to me, sniffing, “sweet.”

She stepped back, squinting at me with a smirk on her face.

“I could’a sworn ya hated perfume,” She said.

“I do,” I stated, looking down at the girl, as I was trying to figure out why she was so giddy all of a sudden. She looked down at the box of cocadas in my hand, reaching to grab it. I quickly yanked it out of her reach, glaring at her.

“Sharing is carin’, ‘Nita,” Che playfully cried, holding out her hand for one.

“Mm No. These were a gift to me,” I said, pushing the girl’s hand away from me.

“Hm. Fyah fi yuh, greedy bastard,” She faked pouted, grabbing Elliot’s arm and blowing her tongue at me as she walked away. I rolled my eyes, taking my seat next to Path, as the countdown for the show to start ended.

A man with neon green hair that was combed and greased back, walked out onto the stage with a literal flashing outfit. A rather disgusting color of yellow and green danced across his suit as he greeted the audience, beaming his 10 thousand dollar smile. 

“Welcome to my Legendary show! We’re gonna get into why you’re really here but first! A word from our sponsors!”

——————

Hours had gone by of the theatrics, when I was finally called backstage. My interview was up. Didn’t know who was before or after me, but I was told to wait until I was called upon stage. I listened and watched from behind the curtains, hoping time would pass quicker so I could just take a nap and be alone with my thoughts.

“We’re here with beautiful new Legend, Loba Andrade.” Loba walked onto stage, draped in a satin, midnight purple dress. Jewelry dangling upon her exposed neck, with her hair shining beautifully under the light. She gave out her signature flirty smile, causing the crowd to cheer in awe. I couldn’t help myself as a smile crept onto my face, thinking of the moment we shared in her room. 

“So Miss Loba Andrade,” The host obnoxiously yelled, taking a swing of whatever was in his cup.

“Yes?” She asked.

“How does it feel to be apart of the top 10 percent?” He asked, leaning in dramatically.

“I mean, are we surprised?” Loba bragged, gesturing to her body. A few chuckles could be heard through the audience, as the host laughed out loud.

“I mean I was certainly surprised! Look at you!” I frowned from behind the curtains, wondering what the hell he meant by that. Loba didn’t miss a beat though, looking into the crowd with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“Exactly, mister! I’m too pretty to be in a casket,” She looked him up and down, “you on the other hand.”

The crowd roared in laughter at her joke, as she flung her hair back in confidence, silently daring the host to make another jab. The host smile was unwavering as he laughed along with the crowd. He signaled a ‘quiet down’ motion to the crowd as he put on his ‘serious face.’

“Do you remember what you said in your interview before the games?” The host asked.

“No, but I’m sure I looked amazing and that’s all that matters,” The crowd laughed again at Loba’s joke, with the big screen zooming in on her face as she glowed with acclaim. 

“Well let’s take a look,” The screen which previously showed Loba and the host now showed Loba ‘Final Interview’. There she was, in her crop top and skirt. A pregame Loba looked coyly into the camera as her interviewer asked her questions. Her charisma was unmatched as the crowd owed and awed her winks and slick remarks.

“And are you the type to rush into a burning building to save your squad mates?” The interviewer asked Loba. Loba laughed, then scoffed when she gauged the reaction of the interviewer.

“Was that a serious question? Hell no, I’m not risking life and limb for some idiot,” Loba grabbed the mic, looking into the camera, “I’m not dying for anybody but me.”

Everyone roared in approval of her one line, but the Host sat still with a sly smirk, making me wonder if he was going to make Loba eat her words.

“Well... we have a little gift for you,” The host giggled, swinging his arms to the big screen as a video began to play on the large screen over their heads.

It was me. Except from Loba’s perspective. She was poised by herself, with a Kraber sniper, aiming across the cliff. There was a silence before in-game Loba heard shots fired across the zip line. 

“Ugh, let me go save this idiot,” Loba mumbled. Another clip showed the perspective of former champion, Steve Trevor, aiming directly at me. A crackle was heard through the air, as Steve’s eyes rolled back, his body slumping against the floor.

That was Loba? The whole time I convinced myself it was the champion making squad after squad bite the bullet. I looked from behind the curtains in awe as Loba watched her self be a guardian angel to In-game me.

The clip cut to Loba growling in frustration as it panned to me jumping into the building with my gun out. A loud beeping could be heard as Loba and Path rushed to help me.

“What is she thinking?!” She yelled out, jumping into the building after me and throwing her jump-drive technology out just as the building exploded.

‘We have our Apex champions’ The montage of Loba saving my ass ended with the video of Pre-game Loba claiming she wasn’t going to save anyone but herself.

“Seems you had a change of heart,” The host taunted, causing a wave of playful ‘ooo’s to ripple through the crowd. Loba’s smug attitude slightly faltered, as her eyes searched the crowd in what seemed like embarrassment. The host let out an obnoxious laugh as Loba smiled, trying not appear vulnerable on stage.

“Seems I did,” She simply said. Instead of looking out into the crowd, she seemed to look directly at me. I was unable to read her eyes under the blazing stage light, but her body posture told me everything. She smiled, turning her head back to the host. They continued their game of cat and mouse, as the host always almost-squeezed something personal out of her, she would reel the audience back with a clever quip. After another highlight reel, they wrapped up their banter, allowing the audience to give her a round of applause as she strutted off stage.

“The Loba Andrade, Ladies and Gents!” Another round of applause went up for her, after she was gone. Pathfinder hobbled past me, doing his well-known, friend-to-all act with the snot haired host. As much as I resented being the last one to be interviewed, The host would usually be running out a spunk during the last interview. I felt a tap on my shoulder, with someone telling me to be ready after Pathfinder.

“Everyone give it up for Bangalore!” I walked onto stage, nodding at the host and trying not to squint under the blinding, white stage light.

“Aye, aye, Captain !” The host jeered.

“I’m not a pirate,” I said, staring at him in irritation, as he let out boisterous laugh.

“Pardon me... Seargant?” He took another swing of his drink, clearly unfazed by the look of blatant disgust on my face. 

“Give us a little insight on how it was to play side by side to a fresh-faced Legend,” He asked, leaning in as if I was telling him a secret.

“We won, so you tell me,” I rolled my eyes as the tone-deaf crowd laughed at my cynical remark. The host tried his best to gain control over the conversation, but like any other interviewer I got, I played a mean game of ‘why bother asking.’ After some time, the host seemed to get desperate, I noticed him glancing down at the box of treats that sat in my lap.

“Ah! what’s that there in the box,” He asked.

“What box?” I asked, stone faced. He laughed, clearly getting fed up, but trying to keep up with his stage persona.

“This woman! The box in your lap, silly,” He laughed loudly, looking at me with ‘just play along, fuck’ written on his face.

“This is a box of treats given to me by someone...” I stopped my self mid sentence, but the host caught it before I could. He gasped audibly, leaning in with a hand to his ear.

“Who is this someone?” He asked the audience, swiveling his head to me with a hand still up to his ear. Ugh, if this wasn’t being broadcasted, I’d take both of my hands and-

“WELL?” He asked, smiling a face splitting smile, thinking after years he finally got the infamously reserved Bangalore to share something about her personal life.

“It’s a gift from someone... simple as that,” I said. The host booed me, as the crowd awed in disappointment, but I didn’t owe these people nothing.

“Can we at least know what’s in the box?” He asked, making a disgusting, puppy-dog face at me, pleading me with the mic in between his hands.

“A treat just for me,” I struggled to keep the aggression out of my voice, as I forced a small smile rather than my ‘resting murderer face.’ He could see he was getting nowhere with me, so he quickly wrapped up his questions.

“Alright! Give it up for Seargant Bangalore!” He yelled hastily, after I stepped off stage he asked the audience ‘Who misses Steve?’ causing a huge burst of laughter to break through the awkward tone I set on stage. Didn’t matter to me, I was done with the reason I was here. While calling in my motorcycle to come pick me up, I saw Loba hurriedly rushing out as well. She didn’t see me, but she had grabbed all of her things and kept looking behind her shoulder as if she was watching for someone. I watched as she ordered a Hover cab, her heels tapping quickly on the pavement as she hopped in the car and blasted off the streets to wherever. 

I frowned, wondering if I should ask her what’s up or simply follow her, but I had no way to contact her. Something felt wrong, but I dismissed the the ominous feeling for my own negative projections. It’s best I leave her alone. My motorcycle pulled up, beeping softly as the holographic screen appeared above the handlebars.

“Welcome, Bangalore!” I hopped onto the motorcycle, deciding I wanted to manually drive it today. As much as I wanted to speed away into the moonlight, I didn’t bring my helmet, so instead I was stuck with the thoughts that rested in my head before I stepped on stage. And when I mean thoughts, I mean Loba. With the treats she had baked me at the Legend’s Villa constantly wafting under my nose, I couldn’t help but to yearn the presence of the professional thief. I couldn’t understand why, but something about the way she basically ran off, felt amiss. I picked the speed up a bit, arriving in the drive way of my house. Just as I was about to get off, I saw an incoming call on the screen overing above my bike.

“M. Gibraltar, incoming message.”

“Meet me at Mirage’s bar @ all my bruddas” 

I swiped the message, deciding to come after I stripped out of this suit and tie. I jingled my keys into my rather empty home, tossing the keys on the counter and popping open the box of treats Loba made me. As the box flapped open, I noticed a note placed carefully on top of the treats. I took the note out, holding it up towards the light to read it better.

“Anita,

I know that when I first came around, you despised me, stranger. Wanted me gone. And I can understand that. But now, with a failed mission and that demonio after me, I‘d say I was safer in that Arena than out here. I can’t sleep. I keep having nightmares, and none of the other Legends want me around anymore. So I’m leaving. Maybe in another lifetime, we could’ve been friends. But for now, I’ve made my peace.

L. Andrade”

I frowned placing the note down, mentally hitting myself in the head for not following her when she looked distressed after the show. I looked at the note again, before another message from Makoa appeared on my phone. It was marked as urgent, but I couldn’t decide what to do. I had no clue where the girl was going and how to get to her. Fuck, what do I do, what do I do. I ran up my stairs, pulling out the arsenal of weapons hidden under my bed. I had no idea how many bullets it would take to down a simulacrum, but I bet every gun strapped on top of this suit and tie could at least blow a hole through the Jackass.

I didn’t bothering swapping my dress shoes for combat boots. No clue what I was about to run head first into, but I owed Loba a world more than my life. It wouldn’t sit right with me to just let her run off in the dead of the night. 

“Incoming call from - Bloodhound” the automated voice from my motorbike said. I clicked answer, revving motorcycle to speed up a bit.

“Bangalore, I’ve just completed the latest artifact mission, and I have something I wanted you to check out.”

“When was this?” I asked.

“While you were away in the games, with Miss Andrade,” They stated matter-of-factly. I was surprised anyone was still carrying out with the retrieval missions. I looked back down at the screen, wondering where the image was, but Bloodhound waited patiently in the call for a reply before sending anything.

“Send it,” I yelled, over the wind.

A holographic model hovered above my screen, sending me chills as I initially thought I was looking into the eyes of a digital Revenant. The model began to deconstruct itself, highlighting one piece in particular. 

“B, what am I looking at?” I asked, putting my motorbike on autopilot so I could get a better look.

“That is what I am trying to figure out. It it labeled the Parietal Shell, but it’s use is still unclear,” They stated. I nodded, saving the image to my phone.

“I’ll show it Gibraltar, I’m on the way to see him now,” I yelled, taking control of the motorcycle once more as Bloodhound ended the call. I pulled up to Mirage’s bar, opening the door to see Gibraltar all alone at the bar. He had been waiting for a while, dressed in a plain t shirt that hugged his muscles, matching it up with gray pants. He shot me a puzzled look at the the guns on my waist and belt, but gave me a solid nod, choosing not to question it right now.

“Hey, I need you to look at this,” I pulled out the image of artifact on my phone, bringing up the holographic model so Gibraltar could get a good look.

“Bloodhound came back with another piece, the Parietal Shell, but check this out,” I let the the model reconstruct itself, seeing the initial shock of realization on Gibraltar’s face.

“Is it just me or are we building Revenant’s head,” I asked.

“Maybe it belongs to the Shadow Revenant that rules the other Canyon?“

“All of this for a duplicate?” I asked. He shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty.

“I dunno. I think that head’s got one more surprise up his sleeve. We’ll figure it out when the others get here,” He said. I looked around the desolate bar, then back at Gibraltar. As much as I wanted to stick around, I was on borrowed time.

“Don’t expect that. They’re all scattered off to get the last piece,” I adjusted the gun on shoulder, “Trying to end this nightmare for good.” Gibraltar looked at the guns hoisted on my body, with a look of concern on his face.

“They’re not coming? And what about you?” He asked.

“No one’s coming, G. And I got somewhere else to be. You got this?” I asked.

“Yea, I guess,” There was a pause like he wanted to say something as I headed to the door. 

“You’re going after her, aren’t you.” I held the door open, looking back at him with a stern look on my face.

“I don’t speak in riddles,” I said. But we both knew what he meant. I had to make this right and there was no way I was going to let this be another thing weighing on my conscience. 

“You’re going to help Loba,” He stated.

“Look she’s still in trouble and it’s my fault she’s in this mess in the first place,” Gibraltar gave me a solemn look, forcing me to turn my head away. Yea, I felt like a big sucker right now, but owing your life to someone will do that to you. I could still feel Gibraltar’s eyes on me, as if he wanted to comfort me, or affirm me it wasn’t my fault, but I interrupted him before he had the chance.

“Either I bring Loba back alive, or the sim back dead,” I stated, “Either way this ends tonight.” Gibraltar watched from the bar’s windows as I revved my engine and sped off into the night.


	11. go big or go home

-  
go big or go home.

__________

It was hard driving a motorbike in the dead of the night with a sniper slung over your shoulder. But I was making it work. Thanks to the help of Bloodhound, I actually knew where I was going. They told me Loba had owned a ship of her own, and that the nearest dock to the Legend’s villa is were she’s most likely to be. Sure enough, I pulled up to the Drop Ship dock, with one ship’s engine being one, the steady hum was heard throughout the entire landscape. I hopped off my motorbike, killing the engine and scoping the land out. There was a high vantage point not far from what I assumed to be Loba’s ship.

I hid my motorbike out of sight, before climbing towards the vantage point, aiming down the sights of my scope. There was an eerie stillness in the air, as my finger rested on the trigger, wondering how long I would have to wait until the robot made it’s appearance. The sound of the Drop Ship’s hatch opening interrupted the quiet night, revealing Loba, who was still dressed in her satin, midnight purple gown. I could see her taking a deep breath, as her hands slightly shook. She looked left from right, before looking straight forward.

“I know you’re there. I can feel you.”

As she spoke, a shape dropped down from the branches of a nearby tree, uncurling like a spider. The robot landed with an inaudible thud in front of Loba towering over her. My trigger finger began to itch as he paced in front of her, like a predator in front of his prey.

She drew her gun in front of his face, her lip curled up in a snarl.

“What- no backup? How disappointing,” Revenant’s grated voice bounced out of his throat in a disgusting tone of glee. He was probably aware I was here, but I didn’t care if he knew I was here.I rather go in guns blazing, anyways. Only problem was Loba was sitting pretty in front of my target, with a puny Re-45. And She was way too close for comfort. 

“Let’s get this over with, demonio,” She spoke with a calm menace, as the simulacrum dropped to all fours, his eyes glaring with an horrid, orange color.

“I prefer to take my time. I’ve been looking forward to this for so long,” Just as Revenant was about to pounce, Loba backed up in a timely manner, pressing a button inside the Drop Ship. Auto turrets appeared from the sides of the ship, locking on to Revenants body. If I hadn’t known any better, I would have let out a cry of approval.

“You’ll come back,” She declared, “you’ll always come back, but at least I’ll have a head start out of here.” 

Just as Revenant began to lurch at her again, I fired a shot from my sniper, knocking his arm out of it’s socket.

“Argh! Someone’s got a death wish!” Loba pressed the button that allowed the turrets to shoot. Revenant jumped just out of line of fire from the turrets, sliding to pick his arm up before disappearing into the shadows. Loba ran further back into Drop ship, as I swiveled my scope, looking for the one-armed bastard. I paused, hearing the faint scratching of metal against the brick building. I pulled out my r-99, keeping it near my hip and watching my rear.

Bullets flew into the ledge near me, some ricocheting off of what had to be Revenant. I aimed down the ledge, firing down only to see his presence evaporate into ashes and smoke. The air went still, as my eyes scorched the surrounding area for that bastard. Loba crept out of the Drop ship, now armed with a flatline. I noticed the turrets hanging low, as if they had ran out of ammo. Fuck, that leaves Loba’s front vulnerable. I quickly went back to aiming down my sights, only to witness Revenant creeping on top of the Drop Shop, reattaching his arm above a unsuspecting Loba. 

On foot, I wouldn’t get there in time to prevent him from healing up. I could auto-drive my motorcycle towards me, but the fall from my position could take me out the fight. Loba continued to look left from right, still unaware of the Robot above her. As much as I wanted to call out, that would also alert the murderer too. A countdown began in my head

10

I left out a huff before I pulled out my phone, tapping the app that brought my motorbike to me. 

9

I took a leap of faith, landing on top of my motorbike, but knocking the wind out my gut.

7

“Fuck,” I grunted, trying to ignore the temporary pain, while twisting the handlebars to head towards Loba. Revenant had already twisted his arm on, with his eyes set on taking down Loba from above.

“Watch your six!” I yelled. It was too late as Revenant landed on top of a shocked Loba, raising his hand as it sharpened with a clink. 

Oh fuck the countdown. Without a second thought, I revved my engine, releasing the handlebars as it shot towards Revenant like a canon. I threw the sniper off my back, sprinting towards Loba as my motorbike knocked Revenant away in the knick of time. 

“You’re all going to die!” He yelled, quickly getting back up on all fours as I struggled to help an unconscious Loba up. I had about three seconds before it was lights out, and while unsure of how it worked, I snatched Loba’s bracelet off her wrist, tossing it as far away from here as possible. Revenant jumped into the air, catching the bracelet with a smirk on his face.

“Where do you think you’re going, skin bag?” He tossed the bracelet to the side, with his metallic lips drawn back in a coy smile. He held his claw dramatically in the air. I shook Loba, deciding to prioritize her, rather than my literal life on the line. With a violent shake, Loba finally let out a small gasp, looking up in a weary gaze as she realized what was going on.

“Any last words, girlie?” Revenant laughed, taking step after step towards us. Loba’s lip curled up in disgust, as he put his face inches away from hers.

“Yea,” A small light emitted from her ring finger before she disappeared from in front of him. Revenant scoffed and trained his eyes on me, unaware that she appeared where he tossed her bracelet.

“Fuck you, Demonio,” She yelled, firing my R-301. I hadn’t noticed she took it off of me while she was ‘unconscious’. I was impressed and taken back at the same time while bullets ricocheted off of Revenant. Can’t believe this crazy woman made a gamble on my life. 

“You’re going to regret that,” Revenant growled, preparing to run after the girl before getting dropped to the floor by my left kick. I pushed myself up by my arms, pounding my fists through his face in a blurry fury, before feeling a sharp pain right above my eye. This bastard managed to slice me with his sharpened hand! Just as he reeled back to do it again, I gave a final punch to his right arm, completely dismembering it again.

“Agh! You must really want to die!” He screamed in pain.

I rolled from on top of him, stomping his robotic arm to scraps so he wouldn’t be able reattach it. A look of raging hatred overcame him as I took a fighting position, fresh blood still dripping over my eye. I heard a subtle tapping to the left of me, to see Loba standing next to me with my R-301 in her hands. 

Revenant let out a sickly laugh, holding the sparking wires of where his arm use to be.

“Look at you two,” He hobbled closer to us, causing Loba to step in front of me with the gun trained on him. He smirked, somehow still maintaining his infuriating arrogance.

“The enemy of your enemy, right?” He laughed, “life sure is funny.”

“Shut up, Demonio,” Loba attempted to fire my gun, but the subtle sound of the click echoed. Of course the damn mag was empty. Revenant grinned, charging at us with his remaining arm flying behind him. He must’ve been a fool if he thought I was going to give him a fighting chance. I snatched my trusty p20 from behind my back, firing away at his head. One bullet managed to puncture straight through his eye socket, rendering him blind in one eye. He roared, still charging full speed, throwing Loba to the side and plunging his claw into my torso. My blood splattered across his face, as he hoisted me off the ground. I howled in pain, squeezing my eyes as he dug his claw deeper into me. He continued to spit profanities at me, as my eyelids seemed to close on their own. Just as it was almost lights out, at the side of my eye, I saw Loba struggling to get up, still weak from being thrown to the side. If I died now, she would have to fight this technological freak by herself. I gritted my teeth, looking back at Revenant with a new-found strength.

Ignoring the searing pain in my side, I slapped my hand on top of his only arm, bending upwards until I began to hear a snap and crackle of electricity. He screamed alongside me, head butting his head into mine. Dots danced in front of eyes, with the sound around me going in and out. Yet I still continued to twist his arm up, finally snapping it out of it’s socket. I stumbled back, with his claw still impaled in my side, as I struggled to call my motorcycle to me. Despite the alarming amount of blood flowing out my side, I had one more trick up my sleeve. I heard a distant beep, as my motorbike struggled to get up from where it last laid.

Revenant stood, hunched in front of me, still determined to let me have it. With his arm still twisted into my torso, I knew I wouldn’t be able to make past him without being knocked out. One would think with two arms gone, it wasn’t a fair fight, but I never underestimate an opponent. I could see Loba crawling towards my bike at the corner of my eye, but if I turned my head, Revenant would let her have it. So I decided to put on a show.

“What? Scared to get finished off by some skin bag!” I boasted, daring him to come closer. He grunted, a strange noise rattling out of his metallic throat.

“You talk a lot for someone with my hand in the stomach,” He bragged, stepping closer to me with a grin on his face.

“Is that right? Maybe this time I’ll beat your ass with both eyes open,” Revenant lunged at me with those words, unaware that Loba had successfully got on my motorcycle. That’s right, now bring it home! Revenant kicked the back of my knee with his arm, sending me down to the ground with a hard thud. I rolled out of the way just as he attempted to stomp my head. The claw slid deeper into my wound, causing me to yelp, as my body slowly began to freeze up from the pain. He grinned, raising his leg slower this time, only to be flooded in a blinding, white light from my motorcycle’s headlights.

Loba bravely stood over my motorcycle, her gorgeous, purple dress now in tatters. Her hair sat upon her head in a tangled, disheveled mess. She never looked more beautiful. She revved my engine, as she looked down at me, her damsel in distress, before letting the handlebars go, mimicking the very stunt I pulled to save her. This time motorcylce flew directly into Revenant’s body, pinning him against the concert, rendering him immobile. I held my side, my breaths coming out in shakes as the adrenaline rush finally ended. I looked up into the night sky, with the edges of my vision slowly blacking out. Just as my eyes closed, I was blessed with sight of a shining star.

___________

Wow. I know I’m not a morning person, but this was a new level. My entire body aching and sore, tucked under plush, white Avalon covers alongside a huge stuffed animal. Odd, but okay. I pulled the covers off of me, looking down to see a icepack and stitches where Rev’s arm was previously stuck in. I hoped out of the bed, wincing slightly, as I took in my surroundings. I had no idea where I was, but judging by the excessive amount of expensive furniture and large chandelier hanging in the bedroom, it was a penthouse. The enormous windows stretched from the ceiling and down to floor, allowing me a view any greater than I’ve ever seen. Clouds floated throughout the city, as the sun’s rays shined softly on the city, giving it the permanent feel of a sunset. Was I in heaven?

“Aht aht, back to bed, beautiful,” Loba grabbed me by my waist, leading me back to her bed and away from the window.

“I feel fine,” I lied. She rolled her eyes, holding an ice pack above my right eye.

“You wince every time you talk,” She checked underneath my bandaged eye.

“Fine,” My eyes lingered on her lips as she steadied a needle above my eye. I found myself holding my breath, as her mouth slightly went ajar, too concentrated on my injury to notice my staring. Or so I thought.

“Enjoying the view?” She asked, catching me off guard. I quickly averted my eyes towards the window, trying to ignore the burning warmth in my cheeks.

“Yea... it’s beautiful,” I admitted. She let out a small laugh, before sitting in the bed with me. 

“Last night was... quite a night,” I could feel her staring at me, as I refused to look at her. If I looked her in the eyes, despite being a reckless fool last night, my head would go empty and my words would freeze up. I nodded, trying to ignore her subtly inching closer towards me.

“Yea... kinda seems dumb, considering in a couple weeks the bastard will be up and running,” I pointed at my ribcage, “This is gonna take more than weeks to heal.”

Loba shrugged, sliding her hand under my arm and around my stomach. I prayed she couldn’t my heart basically beating on drums. I shot her a nervous smile, trying to ignore the painful throbbing of my side as she held me close.

“You’re funny, Anita,” Loba said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Nothing... nothing,” there was a fond smile on Loba’s face as she seemed to admire me in our silence. We laid together, my breathing matching her subconsciously as I tried not to think too hard about her leg wedged between my thighs. The pastel, orange rays of the ever-lasting sunset shone through her curtains, giving my skin the illusion of a glow. I felt at home, warm and comfortable as the faint smell of vanilla lingered in the air. My eyelids began to feel heavy, along with relaxing touch of her fingers rubbing circles into my chest. Half-asleep, I decided look down at her, catching her just as she mouthed the word ‘precious’. Her hand snaked up to my neck, as she began to fondle my neck. She was making it hard to fight the smile coming onto my face.

“I could’ve sworn you hated me,” She finally said, looking off with a playful smirk on her face.

“I never hated you,” The woman rolled her eyes at my words, putting her hand under my chin and turning my head towards her golden gaze.

“Now say it again, while looking at me,” My eyes went slightly wide, as she stared me down with a smug grin on her face. I shook my head, mumbling it again under my breath as she laughed, laying her head back on my chest.

“Im kidding....” she grinned, “besides, no one could hate a beauty like me.” I chuckled, letting my hands roam up and down her arm. This was nice. But last night’s smell of struggle still lingered on me. And there was no way I was going to sit here, musty, with a beautiful woman under my arm. I tapped her, grimacing as I attempted to get up. The woman shot me a look, trapping me with her leg across my body.

“What are you thinking?” She asked, “you’re too hurt, you need to stay in my bed and recover.”

“No, I NEED to take a shower, Princess,” I tried to get up again, but she placed her hand over my chest, firmly pushing me back down.

“I’m not playing with you, Anita.” I huffed, turning my head to the window. I could take care of myself. 

“Why are you babying me?” I whined out. She answered with silence, leaving me to scowl at the wonderful view outside her penthouse. Once she was done checking my injuries (again), she turned my head towards her, surprising me with a gentle kiss.

“I’m just glad you’re alive, Seargant,” She cooed, walking towards the door as I stared in shock at her action. This chick is something else.

“Okay, but I’ll still need to shower,” I called out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help with that too,” She winked, closing the door behind her. I let my eyes rest, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to get some shut eye in a high-end penthouse. 

Maybe I am in heaven.


	12. mixed signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long <3

mixed signals 

“Rise and shine stink, we got some workin’ ta do,” Che’s wide smile and Silva’s mischievous grin was the first thing I woke up to. Second was the immediate embarrassment of them seeing me in Loba’s bed. 

As I slowly rose, I could see a million questions running on everyone’s face. Elliot, being the boldest out of the bunch, raised his finger.

“Don’t even ask Holo-cheeks,” I swung my legs out the bed, Getting up with a slight hunch to reduce the subtle pinch of my wound. Nat immediately smothered me in a hug, squeezing the little breath I had in my lungs out.

“Girls- p-please,” I huffed, trying to ignore the wincing pain of my wound. Nat jumped off of me while Che stayed under my shoulder.

“I’m sorry Miss Anita, it’s just been so long...” Nat let her words linger, with Silva jumping in front of her.

“WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” He laughed, poking my side and grinning like a madman, “but the chica walks!”

The young rockerboy was usually met with a smack on the back of his head, but with Che under my arm and the other hand clenching the bed frame to stay up, all I could do was scoff as Bloodhound entered the room.

“Sister, I’m glad to see you on your feet,” Che moved as they grabbed my arm, shaking it in a warm welcome.

“Glad to see you too, soldier,” I shot them a slight smile, as they gave everyone a nod of acknowledgment.

“It worried me how long you were out,” They said, patting my good shoulder, “I worried you were on the path to Valhalla.”

I shot them a confused look, “The stern, calculated killer worried for me?” I joked. Their smiled vanished from their face, as they nodded their head.

“It is hard to mourn the loss of someone, especially when you are unsure if they are truly dead,” They nodded, signaling to Wraith, leaving me to the shock that these people actually cared about me.

“Onto business. Got a word from Gibby and Path about the Artifact while you were out playing hero,” Wraith stated, holding up tech which displayed a robot’s head on it. I squinted, spinning the image around in confusion.

“Is this supposed to be that bastard’s head?” I asked, looking up at the group. There were a bunch of grumbles before Bloodhound came forward with another holo-display of Revenant’s.

“As you can see, this head was manufactured by Hammond Robotics,” They enlarged the image, pointing to the logo of the company. Sure enough, it was Hammond Robotics.

“Okay, so I’m guessing the other one was manufactured by a different company?” I stated. Silva nodded, pointing towards the display in Wraith’s hand.

“Look, that big ole V?” He nodded, as the rest of us waited for him to finish his sentence. Instead he nodded enthusiastically, pointing to the logo again. I rolled my eyes, enlarging the image, only to find myself frowning in confusion. Vinson Dynamics? I hadn’t seen that logo since before the great wars... 

“I guess we truly did find an artifact,” I said, frowning in contempt. There weren't many places Vinson still operated, but one I couldn’t forget even if I tried. My home planet. The group seemed unaware of the discovery I made, as Nat pulled up an image searcher, coming up with the same discovery I made.

“Vinson Dynamics?” She asked, “This place is vaguely familiar, but what do they have to do with Revenant’s source code?”

“Hey- Yeah! I thought he was built by Hammond?” Elliot asked. Che scoffed at him, as he gave her a weak smile.

“We know this, Witt, we tryna figure out the connection between Vinson and murderbot’s head,” Che punched his arm, hiding a smile under her playful frown.

“Yea, Yeah! I know that.. haha,” Elliot grabbed his arm, measly grinning to the side. I squinted at both of them, unsure what to make of that little interaction. Not sure how long I was out, but if Che was sweet on Elliot now..

“Okay! We won’t have to wonder any longer!” Wraith tapped Nat’s hand, granting a nod from Nat as she pulled up a large map of King’s Canyon.

“What’re we looking at friends,” Silva impatiently walked around the map, as several red markers highlighted several spots on the map.

“This is a layout of all the bunkers on King’s Canyon, with one being suspected of hosting the body to this head,” Bloodhound stated. 

“Okay! Okay! Okay! What are we waiting on!” Silva began to quickly walk to the door, pointing out the door, chanting ‘lets go lets go lets go!” 

Che rolled her eyes, joining him, alongside Nat and Wraith. Elliot lingered behind, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“Hey, Williams?” I glared at him, causing him to quickly take his hand back, a nervous smile splitting across his face.

“Look, I know I can be a hardass sometimes.. but I’m really happy to see that frowning face of yours again,” He gave me a lopsided smile, before leaving the room to me and Bloodhound. Bloodhound opened their mouth, as if to say something, but as Loba entered the room, they nodded.

“See you warriors on the drop ship,” They closed the door as they left, leaving me alone with Loba and a bandaged body.

“Hey, warrior,” She raised her eyes playfully, placing a pair of clothes besides me, along with a platter of bandages and wraps.

“Hey, you,” I leaned in to give her a kiss, but she subtly swerved her head, picking up the bandages off the platter. A fleeting second of awkwardness passed us, as my lips were met with nothingness. 

I faked out a cough, as Loba hands slid behind my bandages, carefully peeling them off my wound. I jerked back as she got closer to the actual scar.

“Please.” her eyes flickered up to mine, making it harder than it already was to breathe. She gave me an unspoken warning, before looking back down at the scar.

“Yes ma’am,” I uttered, earning a playful scoff from her. She carefully cleaned the injury, letting her fingers wander ever-so-slightly. She gave it a final wipe, wrapping the new bandages around it. I tried to get up, eager to get away from whatever it was we were doing.

Loba held her hand up against my chest, gently pushing me back down.

“Anita,” she sternly said. I looked off to the side, as she neatly tucked the bandage. Just as I thought we were done, she moved my head to face hers, causing the slow thumping in my chest to speed up. She leaned closer, her mouth slightly ajar in concentration, stopping only inches from my face. After a few, terribly long seconds, she carefully peeled the bandages of the small scar which resided above my eyebrow.

“Ow,” I muttered, more out of spite. I didn’t understand the strange energy or reluctance coming off her in waves. Did she still care for me? I watched as she cautiously inspected my scar, her swift, graceful movements, being sure not to be too rough with me. There is no way she did not think of me as I thought of her. 

“Was it something I did?” The thought escaped my lips before I could catch it.

“What?” Loba softly said, her golden eyes flickering quickly to my eyes. I paused, cursing myself as her hands lingered above my eye.

“Did I-, um, did I upset you?” I asked, forcing myself to hold her gaze. Her eyes were glazed over with a look of bittersweetness, as she struggled to give an answer.

“No, of course not,” She said, breaking our eye contact, swallowing whatever it is she truly wanted to say. I decided to leave it alone, letting her finish up in silence. She patted my freshly washed clothes, avoiding further contact and leaving me only to my thoughts.

______________________

“Here we are,” Loba muttered, as the Dropship slowed to a stop over King’s Canyon.

“Okay friends!” Path spoke, his voice surprisingly coming out clear over the whipping winds from outside the ship.

Everyone was here. Crypto. Nat. Che. Caustic. Silva. Elliot. Bloodhound. Wraith. Gibby. And Loba. I’m guessing they found the rest of the pieces while I was on Loba’s luxurious stretcher. 

“We must find the body to this head!” Bloodhound yelled.

The group approached the holo-display of kings canyon. The markers, which were previously red, glowed green.

“Our friend Crypto-“

“Not a friend.” Crypto interrupted Path, flicking his hair out of his face. Path paused, his screen flickering with a question mark, before it turned back into its constant happy face.

“Uh, yes! Not a friend was cool enough to hack the access to all of the bunkers, so we have free reign!” Everyone acknowledged Path, their attention naturally turning their heads to me for my input. I nodded, limping towards the map.

“We should split up into teams of two!” I stated, “We don’t know what’s in these bunkers yet.”

“Great plan! And we’ll get through them faster,” Gibby said. 

“So what’ll the teams be looking like? Hopefully I’m not with the robot,” Elliot jokes. Path let out a sad drone, his screen flickering blue.

“Kiddin’! That was a joke Mr. Nice guy!” Elliot was met with a flick on his neck from Che and a burst of laughter from the younger legends. Even gained a smile from the notoriously serious and silent kid.

“Alright, I’ll be with Loba in the south bunker!” I yelled. 

Che shook her head,” I can see from here you’re still struggling to breathe right, so you stay up here and help ova comms.”

“What?” I protested, “Ain’t that pathfinder’s job?” As I looked at Loba for a chime in, she averted her eyes, pretending to look out the window of the ship.

“Doesn’t matta, you’re still healing so you stay!” Che said. Nat nodded enthusiastically along with her. I scoffed as they went over the plan with each other. No point in arguing with the medic, especially since she held my jump pack hostage.

“Groups are Gibby and Crypto, Bloodhound and Caustic, Renee and Nat, Me and Silva, Path and Loba!” Words of acknowledgment were given, as I reluctantly watched Elliot and Nat hand out the jump packs. They hopped out two by two, with Silva and Che being last.

“Stay on Comms,” she ordered. I gave a forced, flat smile.

“Got it, Sergeant Che,” I snatched the radio off the wall. She nodded and took Silva 's hand, leading him to the ledge of the shop.

“Sorry Chica, maybe another time!” His words fell down with him as they jumped. I rolled my eyes, mad at myself for letting that bastard of a robot’s hand take me out the field. I deserved to be down there, helping Loba. No- Helping the team, seeing the product of our hard labor.

If there were rocks to kick, I’d be kicking them. There was nothing to do but think about but the moments after I almost lost my life to a centuries old robot. I sacrificed my motorcycle, my precious bike, to save a woman who refused to hold eye contact with me. 

“Kick rocks, Princess,” I grumbled.

The crackle of static startled me, causing me to drop the radio in shock.

“Yellloooooow- Is anybody on this thing? Phoning Lady Williams!” Silva’s annoying voice blared through the radio. This kid was begging to be put in matching bandages as me. There were sounds of struggling heard from the radio as I bent down to pick it up.

“Silva! Stop ya yapping and give me the HT!” There was a brief silence before Che’s voice came through clearer from their end.

“‘Nita, we got ta unmarked bunker, a littal northwest of where we intended ta go,”Che stated. I checked the map, and sure enough their locations were northwest of the holographic map.

“Look for a switch or a handle,” I yelled into the HT. A green marker, that previously was not on the map, popped up. I’m guessing they opened it.

“Wh- the — -‘ll” Che’s voice came through the HT, broken up by static.

“What do you see?” I asked. There was a silence on the HT before Silva’s voice could be heard coming through.

“—o f—-kin- way!”

“Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Guys!”  
I yelled through the radio. The markers which showed their current location, suddenly went offline. Fuck.


	13. untold lies

untold lies

“Computer, mark southwest of the Slums,” I ordered. A yellow marker popped up on the map, marking Silva and Che’s last location.

“Computer, send out message to team’s HT’S,” I commanded again. There was a soft ding from the computer, before another ding was heard.

“What do you want in the protected message,” The Dropship asked.

“Return to Dropship immediately!” 

I paced back and forth on the ship, ignoring the sharp pains that came with every step. If only I could go down there myself and sIdee what the hell had happened to the two kiddos. I checked the armory, taking note of one jump pack left. Fuck it why not.

I tore the jump pack off the wall, carefully putting around my legs and latching is across my waist. 

“Williams, come in,” Gibraltar’s voice came in, almost being carried away by the whipping winds of the dropship opening.

“Williams! I kno you’re standing on the edge of the Dropship right now, bout to do something idiotic, can you least wait on the re-krrzt-” His voice was stifled by the winds as I let my body fall straight to the ground. I don’t know what Che and Silva ran into, but there was no way I was leaving it to luck for them to return to me. 

The dusty orange rocks below me began to approach alarming fast, causing my chest to slightly clench up in panic. I crouched over into the fetus position, smacking the jump jets in hopes that they would turn on, God, I survived so much more than this, it’d be annoying to die with a mouthful of orange shit in my mouth.

“I activated the idiot’s jump jets” was heard just before my jump jets let out a pathetic puff, right before I took a painful tumble. My HT landed to the left of my hand, cracking open to bits before I could cuss out that smart ass hacker. A pained groan left my lips on it’s own as I attempted to get up. Gotdamn it, I was getting old. What I’d kill to have Lifeline’s drone stuck into me. 

The world around me began to blink, as I extorted my body strength, desperately crawling to the last place I heard two kids radio from. I was going to save those kids.

______________  
ARGG. I haven’t felt this pain since my days in bars. I didn’t taste orange dust in my mouth though, so It’s safe to say I wasn’t as dead as I felt. I heard two voices near the door. Unable to open my eyes, I settled on eavesdropping like a no-good spy.

“I see yu stopped by my community hospital.” 

“If she’d stop playing hero, I wouldn’t have to borrow a couple of your things.”

“Stealing’ from the needy? This bet not become a regular occurrence.”

“Oh please, you can afford the replacements.”

“I see this tha woman she risked life and limb ova?”

“Do I look like her mother to you? she is not my responsibility!”

There was a silence between the two, before a disheartened sigh could be heard from Loba.

“I didn’t plan on her arriving at my Dropship with a cowl and cape on, alright? Merda! I can see the way you guys look at me!” I could hear Loba choking back tears as she continued to force out her next words.

“I’m not asking you for forgiveness, ya gata? I’ve gotten myself wrapped in the devil’s contract rushing into decisions because of my emotions, I’m paying the price for that. But I am tired of being treated lowly for something any of you would have done in my position.”

“Tuh. Don’t expect me to feel sorry fa you. Ever since you been round, my friends been on the stretcher far more than usual. When I get something done, I neva put my life above others. Learn something from that”

There was another shared silence between the two, before the angry stomping of the little medic could be heard getting distant. I’ve never heard Che speak to anyone like that. Not since Caustic got sly at the mouth with Crypto. Not since She came at my doorstep ready to knock me off my feet. The tip-tap of heels could be heard approaching me, causing my thoughts to freeze up. Did she know I was awake?

“Jesus...” Loba whispered, placing her hand softly against the side of my face.

“What am I going to do about this fool?” I felt something small and wet drop against my arm, as she leaned forward, placing her head onto my shoulder. Her body began to shiver slightly, as more tears dropped from her eyes. My own tears began to emerge, unable to hear her in such torment.

“Please stop mindlessly putting your life at risk,” Her words came through muffled, “I don’t like seeing you like this, please.”

“I-” I opened my eyes, to the sight of her with smeared makeup and tears down her face.

“Promise, please. Please.” 

“I promise.”

“Good. The next time you dance with death, don’t come to my bed when you tire out,” She straightened up, meeting my eyes with a cold, faraway look. The tears on her face weren’t even dry as she turned her back against me.

“Your friends are outside waiting for you.” I watched as she walked away, my heart shattering with every step she took further from me. Once she was gone, I swung my legs over the bed, hobbling to the nearest mirror. The cut above my eye had reopened, thanks to that tumble I took. Someone took the courtesy of braiding my hair back, leaving a grand show to the healing bruises and cuts. You could see the bandages under the button up they put on me too. I didn’t look too bad for a brainless idiot. What was I thinking?

“What were you thinking?” I jumped back against the wall, startled at Gibraltar as he gave me his huge, warm smile, his eyes twinkling even under the dim lights.

“I known you long, Nita, and you aint ever jump out a Ship for me,” he fake pouted, giggling as he struggled with his act, “am I- am I doing something wrong?” His own laughter cut him off, as he pulled me into a tight, bear hug, practically squeezing my lungs out of my body.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Sergeant!” he teased, letting out a boisterous laugh before giving me a small shove. Damn, did he not see me in bandages?!

“I’m your bruddah, Nita, I hear your expressions before ya words!” He huffed, “And I can see you’re troubled over something. When we going to talk about the stupid things you keep doing for your girlfriend?” 

My cheeks flushed with warmth at his words, “Hey! She’s not my girlfriend!” 

Gibby scratched his head, looking at me with his eyebrows twisted in disbelief.

“Huh. Coulda fooled me. First time I seen you on that bed, you smelled like cocadas and a fool in love.” My entire face felt like it was set ablaze, as Gibraltar looked at me with a giddy look on his face.

“Not gonna deny that accusation, Ser Williams?” His laughs seemed to bounce off the wall, as steam practically flew out my ears. If he wasn’t my best friend, I’d have his head on a pike. I stood measly by, as he got his last laughs out.

“The things we do for love,” the ghost of his smile stayed on his face as he looked at me, almost like a proud father.

“So what’re we gonna do about her?” He asked.

“I have no clue,” I confessed.


	14. olympus' rise

olympus’ rise

“The bird with no wings!” Hound greeted me. Though I’ve never seen their face a day in my life, something told me they had a smile greater than Caustic’s stink on their face. Everyone, but a couple, rose up greeting me with smiles and hugs. Though grateful, my eyes darted around the room, searching for the fool who called me out of my name. Bingo.

I marched past Silva, snatching the kid, who sat the furthest from everyone, by the collar.

“If you EVER call me anything less than Anita fucking Williams, I’m going to take that drone and stick it where the sun don’t shine. He gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep up the tough act as everyone stared. Nat looked away as Wraith and Caustic looked in what seemed like approval. Mirage held onto Path’s shoulder, cackling so hard, he began to choke on his laughter. 

“Ah! The lady lives!” Silva cheered, breaking the silence in the room. I let go off Crypto’s shirt, catching a death glare from the kid as he fixed his shirt.

“Look at what Octavio and Ajay found!” Nat held up a holotape, “Me and Ajay popped a cam in Octavios goggles, turns out our silly prank turned out to be for the best!” Nat gleamed, swiping through the feed, as I looked at Che in puzzlement.

“Am I not allowed ta have fun?” Che teased, with Silva standing behind her, his face red with embarrassment.

“Don’t stare too hard at the feeds, boredom has had me do some… questionable things,” The entire room erupted in laughter at Silva’s words. After it died down, Nat let out a delayed giggle, before playing the tape.

[ Kings canyon - recorded at 13:01]

My voice could barely be heard over their comms, as they fell down the tunnel. 

“W--- -krrzzt- see!” 

“No fucking way!” Silva looked around, “We’re in one of those horror movies, Che!”

Che could be heard scoffing, grabbing his arm.

“Stay close, something don feel right.” As the duo traveled through what looked like tunnels, strange garbling noises could be heard in the distance.

“Not to be that guy, chica, but when people like us hear this type of shit, we go the other way!” Silva whispered. A smack could be heard as the camera swayed a bit. Che hissed at him to be quiet. 

“Sheesh! I’m just stating facts, hermana!” 

Chuckles rippled throughout the room as the holotape continued to be played.

As they exited the tunnels into the opening, a body which the noises came from stood eerily in the middle of the room. Sparks flew from exposed wires all over the room as boiling water flowed from unknown places. The body did not move. It continued to spit garbled nonsense out, as Che seemed to freeze in place from the sight she saw.

Silva had gone quiet too, stepping in front of Che, and slowly edging closer to the body.

“Octavio! What in the hell are you doing!” Che warned. The camera swayed back to Che’s face face of concern and horror, before swaying back to the body.

“I’m bout to give this thing some head!” Silva yelled.

“That was bad joke,” Bloodhound interjected, earning a couple of chuckles that broke the ominous mood of the room. 

“To think that would have been the boy’s last words,” Caustic spoke. We turned our attention back to the holotape, to see Silva slamming the artifact on top of the body. The camera swayed back suddenly, with audio shortly going out, alongside the vision. When the camera view stabilized, the robotic body began to violently shake, screaming ‘Ashes to ashes’.

As the body snapped it’s own head into place, Silva and Che could both be heard going ‘what the fuck’ in sync. The body convoluted again, glowing an electric yellow, before setting it’s gaze on the duo. Che grabbed Silva, dragging him away from the robot, as the thing’s voice boomed around the room.

“Welcome to Olympus”

[ Recording ending ]

“Spoiler alert, we survived the killer robot!” Silva laughed, earning a punch on the arm from Che.

“Seems this Olympus is where they will be taking us next for the games,” Hound stated.

“Looks so,” Wraith stated.

“Anybody got any idea why we’re suddenly gonna be fighting on a new map?” I asked.

“While Anita fucking Williams was off in lala land, some newbie took to vandalizing almost all of World’s Edge,” Crypto’s drone projected pictures of colorful graffiti, with Blisk’s face on almost all of them.

“And who did this, again?” I asked, choosing to ignore the subtle jab thrown at me.

“Some chick named Rayma Parkh,” Crypto said.

“Seems she was running alongside some street thugs as well, she’s made quite a name for herself in the underground,” Caustic added.

“That CHICK, also owns a gun shop, where her reputation for quality goes well beyond her shop’s sign,” Nat shot both of the men a disgusted look, as she walked over to me.

“I know you like to keep an eye on newcomers, so I created a file on her for you to go over when you had the time,” Nat smiled as she handed me an usb, I could feel the the judgemental looks that were given to me as I took the file. No shame in getting to know your competition. As she began to leave the room, Che and Silva popped up to join her.

Witt shot finger guns at me, before leaving the room with Path. 

“Sergeant,” Hound said, “Call me later tonight, we have much to discuss.” They shook my arm in farewell, with Caustic leaving right after them.

“Nat wanted me to tell you there’s a little more on that USB. Also Check the news tonight,” Wraith checked out, leaving just me and Gibraltar alone in Loba’s penthouse.

“It’s hard going back home after being in a penthouse for a couple weeks, eh?” Gibby patted the top of my head, “Be kind to yourself, Nita.” Gib left me and the usb alone. The big living room filled with expensive tech and boujee fabrics never felt anymore emptier. I contemplated going right back in my room. That room. I could just lie down and wake back up to the sweet smell of those treats, and the gentle warmth of the sun. That bliss moment that felt like a faraway dream now. God dammit. 

________

The soft blue of my laptop screen glowed against my skin, as I sat in nothing but my boxers and fresh bandages. The ride back from Loba’s penthouse to the second my foot touched my ‘Home Sweet Home’ mat was depressing. I could feel my body craving to go to the nearest bar, but my techbike was totaled. God. Could it get any worse?

My eyes happen to meet the board I made of Loba. The board I made while I was under a strange craze to undermine her. Yea that one. I cringed, causing my wounds to ache. If I was her and saw this, I wouldn’t like me either. I hobbled up from my desk and tore the board down. No reason for it to still be up. Mission accomplished dickhead.

I sighed, taking my laptop and the torn board downstairs, deciding to follow Nat’s instructions and watch the news tonight. I tossed the board in the fireplace, and stepped back, allowing the satisfying crackle of the flames engulf and destroy any evidence of the weirdo I once was. 

I sat on the edge of the couch, placing my laptop on top of the coffee table. Time to get to work.

I clicked the usb Nat gave me into my laptop. Several documents popped up as “uploading”. When it was done two files popped up. Crypto and Rampart. Interesting. Despite the fact I was interested in who Crypto truly was, I had already seen the kid on the field. There was no knowledge I could gain from knowing his old name. I clicked on Rampart’s file.

[ Protected File: (Enter password) ]

What the hell was the name of the plushie she had? Nestle? Nessle? 

[ Correct! ]

Got it! The documents began to expand separately on my screen, one with several photos of the mysterious vandal.

[ Rampart, AKA: Ramya Parkh. Known for her infamous modding shop, better known for unrelentlessly skill in the not-so legal gauntlets. Personal note: Her jokes are cruel and mean. But she is a known jokestar. I do not find her funny ]

I couldn’t help but to let out a small blow of air from my nose. Making a mental note to watch Nat and Rampart’s initial interaction. I continued to scroll, and while much was appraisal from anonymous informants, nothing was far from what I expected from an incoming Legend.

[ Rumored to be the one behind the vandalization of World’s Edge ]

I took note of all the spray painted pictures of Blisk. It was hard not too, they were almost everywhere. No Idea why the kid had a bone to pick with a legendary merc (and a guy who was kind enough to ignore my alarmingly long tab).

[ Text from Natalie:

Nat: check the news!!

Nat: also ajay and octavio say hiiii :D ]

“On,” I commanded the TV, causing it to exit the wall face up. As the walls closed, the TV sat itself upright, immediately turning to the Outlands News channel.

“Lisa Stone here on Outlands News, bringing you the news before chaos can! Tonight we bring you exclusive pictures of World’s Edge! That’s right ladies and gentlemen, this newcomer makes their entrance with an explosion of color!”

As the new reporter droned on about stuff I already knew, I decided to give another scroll over Rampart’s file. It stated she owned a Mod shop somewhere on the planet of Gaea. Guess it's time I give Hound a call, since I had no clue how to track the newcomer down. I took out my phone and scrolled down until I saw their contact name.

“Hello Sergeant, Are you ready to discuss your findings?” Hound sounded as if they had just woke up, but their constant tone of seriousness did not waver.

“Yes, have any sightings on this Ramya character?” After I asked, I could hear light shuffling in the background noise followed by a silence.

“Hound?” There was still no response, and just as I was about to ask again, there was a crash in the background.

“Artur!” There was more light shuffling, before I could hear their voice clearly through the phone.

“Sorry about that, my contact gave me a short description of what could be her shop,” Hound said,

“Okay... is there any incentive on location?” I asked.

“Yes and no, the coordinates were written in the hasty manner of a child, but I can map out a general area,” There was loud cawing in the back that followed after Hound’s words.

“Oh… and Artur could be of assistance,” They said. I nodded, setting a mental timer in my head to wake up tomorrow. Looks like I’ll be making a new friend.

“Thanks Hound, I’ll see you tomorrow,” I stated. Hound said their goodbyes, hanging up the phone just as Artur began to caw obnoxiously loud again. After a while, the reporter said something that caused my ears to perk up.

“Doctor Mary Somers arises from the dead! Formerly thought to be dead over 90 years ago, she drops from the stars like a wish granted! And she hasn’t aged a day! For some reason this beaut is hellbent on joining the games! We haven’t gotten to land an interview with her, but great things are expected of her!” 

A notification in my email popped up, dragging my attention from the mysterious redhead on the TV.

“For the second time in history, The games are introducing two new legends at the same time!”

I clicked onto the notification, trying my best to ignore the ongoing drone of the TV in front of me. 

[ Welcome to Olympus Legends! Based off ratings from previous matches, we have carefully selected the squads for the upcoming games. ]

I scrolled down, hoping life could be just a smidge kinder to me. I fought an unkillable robot. Loba turned a cold shoulder towards me. Everyone saw me in such a vulnerable position. Surely life was done toying with me.

[ Squad 14 Revenant. Bangalore. Loba ] 

I sighed. Guess not. Better get some sleep. Seems like the next week was going to be a pain in my ass.


	15. a grand intro

A grand introduction.

“Please Anita.. Please” Wind whipped past my face, stinging my eyes as tears emerged. I looked around in a panic. Where the hell was I? What is this? I noticed, as I felt the hard floor of the DropShip below my feet, that I had been previously floating. Now an estranged figure stood before, their features hidden in the dark of the ship. I tried to speak but my mouth didn’t move. I tried screaming, running, punching, but it was as if I was frozen in place. 

“Let go.” As the figure spoke, a sleeping terror rose inside me, spilling out my jaws, making no sound. The wind suddenly became fiercer, snatching the figure out of the ship. I blinked, finding myself desperately holding onto the slipping fingers of the figure.

“Please. Let go. Let me go,” I finally looked up at the figure, hearing my brother’s voice, but seeing Loba’s face. As the realization flushed over me, the sweat of the thing’s hands broke my grip, flailing them into the chaos below. I tried to scream, leap out the Ship to follow after, but my body froze as I saw the figure fly away.

“Nnnnn-” Like a deep growl, emerged from my throat.”NO! NO! NO NO NO NO”

I leaped up from my bed, clutching the sheets around me. Fuck. What the fuck was that. The alarming sounds of my breaths was all that could be heard in the silence of my bedroom. In an attempt to avoid the weirdness of that dream, I leapt out of bed. I grabbed the nearest shirt, tossing it over my head and hobbling to check through the blinds. The time glowed an iridescent blue on the nearest billboard.   
Four in the fucking morning. So much for sleep. 

[ Text from: Bloodhound

Hound: Told your companion we are to be scouting the new competition today. If that is okay with you? ]

I squinted at the text. Companion?

[ Me: Companion?

Hound: Are you and Makoa not in close relation

Me: Uh. Sure. So what time are we heading out?

Hound: I heard they are only open when the sun is the brightest. Due to the attack on their shop

Me: Have I been living under a rock?

Hound: No shame in that.

Me: No! I mean… no one tells me these things anymore.

Hound: You were under Loba’s intense care for a month. I assumed there was no need for me to speak to you about these matters if you had Miss Andrade by your side. ] 

I scoffed. You would think. First thing I did when I could get out her bed was hop out a ship, ending right back in her bed. One would think I did it on purpose. I shook the thought, sliding into my old camo pants and combat boots. Out of old habit, I tucked in my shirt, buckling the belt Loba stole from me a while back. I eyed my gun, unsure if I should take it or not. What’d my brother use to say?

“If you’re unsure, do it anyways. You’ll either regret not doing it, or regret doing it, and I don’t know about you, but I like getting shit done!”

I let out a chuckle at the memory. My brother got 3 weeks on toilet duty for that stunt he did, but he sure didn’t regret it. I tucked my gun inbetween my shirt and pants, ignoring the slight pinch of pain from my side.

I looked like Sergeant Williams right now, but when did I not? I grabbed me and my brother’s tags for good luck, sliding them around my neck, as I walked out the door. Time to go meet a new friend.

___________________

As the car came to a stop, an alert blinked on Hounds’ rearview.

[ “User Bloohundr, You are on the curb! User Bloohundr, You are on the curb!” ]  
Hound snatched off their hat, revealing dark, red curls that sprung from their head like plants sprouting out the ground. Gibraltar and I shared a look of shock, as they cursed at their car, jerking us back and forth at a horrible attempt to parallel park. This was the most I’ve seen of them, aside from an occasional glimpse of skin under that mask of theirs. Once we were in place, they let out an exasperated sigh, hopping out the car without opening the door.

“This is why I drive a bike!” Gibraltar let out a hearty laugh, as we stepped onto the busy streets of downtown together.

“Where is that good bird of yours?” Gibby asked.

“Looking. Artur will come back to you when he has found something,” Hound slapped their hat back on top of their head, leaving me a bit disappointed to see nothing but their red goggles and mask again. They nodded to me and Gibraltar before disappearing into the bustling crowds.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Gibby asked. I shrugged. Hound was a solid friend, if I could even consider them that, but they were only around when their presence was needed. I’m sure they have a tragic backstory that landed them at the Games like the rest of us, but I’m willing to bet money that anyone who knows, ain’t exactly around to tell the tale. 

“CAW! CAW!” Artur’s calls pulled me out my thoughts, as they landed roughly in my hair. I scowled as Gibby took what looked like a rolled up piece of paper out of my head. Gib handed it to me after reading it.

“This isn't my home world, so I have no clue where to go,” He shrugged, walking into the nearest shop as I opened up the paper.

[ Dear John or whatever plonker is reading this.

You’re looking for my shop, which means you’re a pig in blue or a foolish newbie.

If you don’t know where my shop is, maybe that’s for the best!

I can imagine the face you’re making right now! Haha! 

Don’t feel too bad! :( I didn’t take the time to write this out for little ole you! 

I got a baggie full of identical notes for plonkers like you! Anyways,

If you really want the best of the best, you’ll know how to find me!

R ]

I looked at Artur perched on the side mirror of Hound’s car. It stared back at me, almost mocking me with it’s expressionless face, twisting its head in a robotic manner, as it awaited it’s owner. Great. Nothing to show from this woman, but a crumbled paper and a fancy ass R. I looked up at the sky, a barrage of store signs littering my view of flying cars and holographic billboards. Where the hell could someone hide a gun store in broad daylight?

Gibraltar walked out the store he was browsing in, poking my shoulder to ask me what I found out.

“Nothing, G, Nothing. Just a silly taunt by some cocky kid,” I pushed the paper into his chest. Gibby gave the paper another look, before tossing it in the trash.

“Say, forget about this mini mission of yours!” He gave me a big smile, despite the glare I gave him, “fan of mines in there told me ‘bout this fine spot to grab cold ones, let’s clear ya mind, B!” He slung his arm over my shoulder, practically forcing me to enter the depths of the streets. As we walked heel to heel, people shot us questionable stares and looks. A walking boulder with a manbun and off-yellow shirt next to a seething camo’d out soldier. What a site.

“Gib, if you weren’t you, you’d be on your ass right now,” I warned, granting my release from the weight of his arm. 

“Good thing I’m me!” He continued to lead the way, further from the street and teeming of the city. As we approached a shop that seemed to have a garage door for an entrance, I paused, and looked at GIb with an unsure look. He just nodded and entered the shop. For a dude whose whole shtick was protecting others, he was not cautious about where we were. The sun’s light stopped just before the shop, being only a ray since it beamed through several buildings first. The constant drip of the rain from the day before could still be heard falling from the shop’s spout. I let out a sigh, deciding that dying in some back alley shop wasn’t the worst way to go out. 

As I entered the shop, the inside was more decent than the outside put on. Neon signs and posters hung from the walls. Some posters were autographed, others were notes or personal pictures of the owners. I even saw a poster of me and Gib, from when we first debuted on the Games. I frowned, taking in the place, confused to see schematics and gun parts littered around the shop. For a bar, there was definitely a good amount of guns hanging from the walls as well. I took a closer look at the schematics, taking note of a fancy R scribbled in the bottom corner of the page. Wait a minute-

“How can I help you two lost puppies?” An exuberant voice came from behind the bar. I turned around to catch eyes with a rather young woman, her hair pulled up into a horrid excuses for a bun. She wore orange, mechanic pants, paired with a teal crop top. A matching teal bindi sat between her thick eyebrows, which sat up in a curious expression, as she looked me up and down. A flitting look of recognition crossed her face, before she smiled a wide, gap-toothed smile. 

“Here for my special drinks I ‘spose?” She asked. 

“Yes! Two of your finest!” Gibraltar spoke, but her eyes stayed on me as she pulled out a bottle of Witt’s whiskey. I didn’t say a word, as she placed the cups on the counter, daring me to comment on the alarming amount of gun parts laying around the shop. I’m sure she knew who I was, but her? All I had was a gut feeling.

“Don’t do Witt’s liquor, let me see what else ya got,” Gibraltar continued to hold a conversation with the young woman as I took in her shop. The fancy R was scribbled on anything that had to do with shooting and killing. This young kid was responsible for the high talk of the underground? I scoffed, taking the cup of whiskey and sitting down next to Gibraltar. As I downed the cup, expecting nothing short of golden sanitizer piss, I was pleasantly surprised at what blessed my taste buds.

“I gotta hand it to ya,” I took another sip, placing the cup down. We meet eyes, an unspoken competitive energy being shared between us. 

“You sure know how to make a fine piece of hardware,” As the sentence left my mouth, GIbraltar let out a nervous laughter, side-eying me with ‘what the hell are you talking about?’ written on his face. I nodded, subtly pointing out the R haircut on the back of her head. It couldn’t have been more obvious at this point. Gibraltar took a sip of his beer, letting out another laugh, this one more genuine.

“Not only that! I think she might be a better shot than you!” He teased. Ramya smiled, as the curtains fell from our little act of not knowing each other. 

“Fancy a go, Anita?” Was she testing me? I dramatically shot up from my chair. The woman’s smile remained unwavering as I stomped up to her, looking her up and down. I didn’t usually allow the first name basis with newcomers, or anyone at all really. Judging by the posters on her wall, you would think a fan would know that. But it didn't seem like this kid had an ounce of respect for authority. Especially, If this truly was the same woman that was able to break into the Game’s grounds and spray paint the cities under a night’s notice.

Our chests almost touched, as I stopped just in front of her, my hand on the butt of my gun. As I stared her down as her smile never faltered. Damn, this kid would not budge. A feeling of respect that rose up out of me, released in a chuckle that turned into outright laughter. Ramya began laughing alongside me. I like her. I gave a fist pound out of respect, allowing the woman some space. As our laughter settled down, she downed the cup that Gib left sitting on the table.

“So what brings two veteran Legends to my lousy front of a bar?” She smirked, keeping her eyes trained on me.

“Well I may have heard from a little bird that the culprit to the vandalization of World’s edge sits right behind that little bar,” I teased. Ramya shrugged her shoulders, meeting me with a sparkle in her eyes.

“I’m surprised. You got a bird that could actually fly this time around,” I looked back at Gibby as the words left her mouth, and he gave me a defeated shrug, avoiding my accusatory stare.

“What? Think you’re the only one with friends in places?” Ramya laughed, “so what, come to turn me in to the boys in blue? Would explain the soldier get-up you got going on,” She walked into the backroom before I could even think of a witty reply. Nat was right about this one, but nothing less of what I expected. I could handle a couple of hard hitting jokes. 

“If I turned you in, I’d probably end up sitting right besides you in that cell,” I called out, grabbing the bottle of whiskey she left on the counter. The beads that hung over the doorway continued to clack against each other, as the woman continued to toss and throw things around. I took a swing, and after what felt like forever, she came back with a rather large turret.

“Meet Sheila, my beloved,” She patted the muzzle of the LMG, smiling large like a proud mom. Gibraltar practically shot out of his seat to get a closer look. His eyes practically twinkled like a kid at the candy store.

“Showing us your most prized possession and we only been here a good couple of minutes?” Gib said, his jaw practically ajar from the sight of such a gun.

“And here I was thinking you were smart?” I joked. Gibraltar nudged my good side, jokingly grabbing the gun.

“Eh! What you say we take it for ourselves? Win those games in no time with this bad boy!” He let out a boisterous laugh, as I focused on Ramya. She showed no reaction whatsoever to what he said. Didn’t even blink an eye. Who raised this kid? She even laughed, patting the side of the turret. 

“Maybe if you knew you were standing above remote denoted mines, I’d feel threatened,” Ramya clicked on a mod decorated with her logo onto the gun, causing the gun’s muzzles to rapidly spin. The sound was parallel to a jet engine turning on. Fastest time I’ve seen a turret turn on actually. 

“Impressive,” escaped my lips, causing immediate embarrassment to follow as Ramya’s smile widened more than humanly possible. I looked just like Gibraltar now, dammit. I nodded, as she put the gun up, desperately trying to regain my cool composure. 

“Ahem… so, I heard you were joining the games,” I said. Both Gibby and Ramya looked at me in confusion. I looked between both of them. Didn’t they know?

“You were listed on my files as one of the newcomers,” I stated. She frowned, picking up a gun part in her hand.

“Strange, I know nothing about it,” Ramya picked up oil and started cleaning the gun part in her hand, “And you’d think I know about being drafted into one of the biggest bloodsports in the uni!”

“The news only announced the doctor and some poor kid from solace,” Gibby leaned onto the counter, shaking his head, “Only reason I know is cause he’s gon be in my squad this upcoming game.”

“They love putting the new kids in my squads,” As Gibraltar mumbled on, I sorted through my thoughts, and mentally checked the Rampart files in . Nat’s notes on Ramya sounded thorough and fact-checked. Plus she was one of the most intuitive people I knew, there was no way the files she gave me on Ramya were off. I met the stares of Gibraltar and Ramya as they waited on an explanation.

“Well, you’re definitely on the roster, I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t my competition,” I admitted. She nodded, putting the part she had been cleaning away.

“Got a shop and a name going for myself already, but I appreciate the… offer?” She turned away from us, “It was nice getting to know the two Outland Legends.” As she gave us our queue to leave, Gibby shot me another puzzled look. 

“What was that about?” He asked, once we were out of the shop.

“It says she’s on the roster for the next game we have coming up,” I couldn’t understand why the hell she would be on the roster if she wasn't aware. She didn’t seem too keen on joining either. I frowned, visibly upset that I couldn't figure out this disconnect. Something about this was off.

“So you telling me that extravagant prank wasn’t her grand entrance?” Gib blinked his eyes several times, trying to process what was going on as well. If that kid did all of that under the guise of proving a point to a legendary merc, she just put a big target on her back. Would she even make it to tomorrow?

I took a final glance at the shop. Only time will tell.


	16. A poor excuse for an apology.

“So how did your meet with Ramya go?” Hound signaled for me to get in the car. I nodded, carefully getting into the passenger seat.

“Girl’s got a good head on her shoulder,” I looked in the direction of her shop, before closing my door. I found it odd that she was unknowingly on the roster of the games, but stranger things have happened when the Syndicate was involved. I leaned my head against the seat as Hound put the car into drive. As time went by on the road, GIbraltar began to hum in the backseat, obviously becoming bored with the silence in the car.

“So guys…” Here it comes. Gibraltar leaned up, placing his hands on the back of our seats.

“Anything new going on?” He asked. I gave him a puzzled look in the mirror, as Hound said nothing, their focus completely on the road. Gibby huffed, tapping his fingertips on the car door.

“Just checking up on you guys, ya know… been a while since we were all together,” He said. I gave a dry chuckle at his attempt to make conversation. Some time ago we were a tight unit. The golden squad is what the news called us. Capable of the incapable. Every win was a guarantee and every loss was unbelievable. But now? The time of veterans has passed. Gibraltar been wrapped up in his past life. Hound? Lord knows where they’ve been vanishing too. And me? I don’t know what the hell I’ve been doing. I looked out the window, deciding to humor his question.

“I’ve been missing my brother a little more than usual,” I admitted. A silence sat over my words, as the usual city noise was clogged out by the awkwardness in the car. Gibby let out an awkward cough before mustering up something to say.

“I’ve been missing my people, too,” He said, avoiding my gaze in the rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes and continued looking out the window.  
“Where are we going anyway?” I asked Bloodhound. 

“It is a surprise,” They swerved the car to the right, exiting off the main road and towards a Dropship landing. I turned my head towards Gibby to see he had a face splitting smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with unconcealed joy. I slowly turned my head back, trying my best not to act weirded out. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you two bastards are trying to kidnap me,” My subtle question went unanswered, as Hound parked the car behind the Ship that was currently landed. Hound signaled for me to get out, as Gibraltar jogged up to ship, smacking an unseen button on the side. I looked at Hound like they were crazy, because they had to have lost their mind. I known them for years, sure, but there was no way in hell I was going to blindly follow along to something, with no explanation- Oh. 

Gibraltar shot Hound a thumbs up, as they gauged my reaction. And lord was it a reaction. The sun’s rays glinted off of what I thought was in a scrapyard somewhere. A subtle neon blue glowed on the ground, while electronic beeping could be heard from my lovely bike. A scan from the side of the bike initiated, surrounding me in a holo-projection. I looked at Hound and Gibraltar with no words coming to mind. I can’t believe they found my baby. 

“No need to thank us,” Gibraltar grinned so hard, I couldn't help but to let out a laugh. I knew this goofball was trying to permanently etch this memory in his head. I pulled him into a headlock, rubbing the top of his head. I loved this goofball. I let Gibby go, looking up at Hound with a big smile. They held their hand up in a "no thanks" gesture, giving me a solid nod, which conveyed more than enough for me. I pulled both of them into a hug, ignoring the throbbing of my side wounds. 

“Good,” Hound muttered under the hug, “No more counting the curbs I hit.” Me and Gibraltar looked at them, before letting out a harmonious laughter. 

“Guess so,” I chuckled. I lunged my foot over the bike, causing it to automatically revv up. 

“Welcome back… Bangalore,” Gibraltar snatched me off the seat as the metallic rattling of Rev’s voice could be heard from my bike. I balanced myself on Gibraltar as the bike seemed to let out a menacing snarl, revving up obnoxiously loud.  
“The next time you girlies have a sleepover, tell girlie to FIND MY SOURCE CODE!” The bike powered itself down with those words still echoing around in my head. Source code? What? I thought all that bullshit was put to rest, and now my precious bike is possessed by some asshat robot who just won’t die. And how the hell did he know I was staying at Loba’s?

Hound rushed over to the bike, kicking it down and shutting it down. They gave me a nod, as they began to inspect the bike.

“Are you okay, Nita?” Gib asked me. 

“I’m fine…” I gave the bike another look. For once.. for ONCE something I treasured rolled back in my life, and of course it had to have a fucking catch. I let out a sigh, before joining Hound.

“What’d you find?” I asked. They handed me a signal interceptor, standing tall from their crouched position.

“It’s Hammond Tech,” They stated. I held the interceptor closer to me, and sure enough that goddamn H was sitting on the side of it. I tossed it to the ground and stomped on it. I was getting real tired of Hammond Robotics. Hound paused, as if they wanted to tell why that was a bad idea, but they let me have my moment.

“So what are we gonna do, family?” Gibraltar asked. I huffed lugging my bike off the ground.

“First, is this thing safe to ride?” I asked Hound. They gave me a nod, folding their arms in concern, because they knew what I was thinking. Gibraltar frowned, with an adamant look of disapproval on his face. 

“I gotta go talk to her about this.” Neither of them said anything as I started my bike back up. I kept the advanced tech disabled. I was gonna be riding this thing the old fashioned way. Hound and GIbraltar stepped back as the back wheel began to kick up dust, launching me onto the road and on the way to her place.

_________

“Wait ta minute,” Che’s panicked voice came from my bike, barely audible in the winds whipping past my face.

“The dead robot that yu damn near lost a side for is still roaming ‘round?” 

“How did you turn on my bike?” I yelled over the wind, weaving past cars, hovers and trucks alike. Che could be seen shaking her head on the holoscreen, disregarding my question.

“Don’t matta, I need yu at my house now, crazy bastard could be up to anything, and yu need proper care if something was ta happen!” Che’s stress came alongside her words, causing me to slow my bike down a bit.

“... I need to warn Loba,” I said. Che let out an exasperated sigh, as she held her head, looking away from the screen.

“Loba can handle herself,” She dryly stated. I could feel Che’s eyes on me as I sped back up, focusing on the road that led me to Loba. 

“Can ya least remind me where she stays?” Che asked. 

“Yea, yea, yea,” I answered, hanging up the phone and ordering my bike to send Che live updates on my location. After some time on the road, I finally arrived. All my time inside, yet I never really took a full scope of the building. The towers soared into the clouds, the top unseen from the ground. It’s windows sparkled an eerie clean, basically declaring that if you made a dollar under 7 figures, you had no business being here. As I got off the bike, I tried not to wince against the pain of my wind whipped cheeks. I rushed up to the doors, approaching the receptionist, before getting stopped. 

“Level 30, Miss Williams,” She waved me through, not bothering to look up from her computer. I blinked several times. Damn, how long was I under care here? I shook my head. Focus Williams, get to Loba. I clicked the elevator, the whole way wondering how something so fast could be so slow. After what seemed like eternity in a box filled with horrid pop music, I practically lurched through the crack of the elevator doors, rushing to Loba’s door.

“Yes?” Her voice could be heard further inside the penthouse.

“It’s me,” I hollered. Before I could get the last syllable out, the door cracked open, with nothing but her golden eyes staring me down like I was otherworldly. Nothing was uttered between us, as I scrambled to remember why I was here. She continued to stare me down, making my current task extremely difficult.

“It’s about Revenant,” I choked out, “he… respawned?”

“I know,” Loba said.

“He’s demanding his source code-”

“I know,” Loba said. I tripped over my words, just as I was about to begin to ramble. 

“You know?” I asked, shooting her a questionable look. She seemed way too calm for someone who recklessly pursued his death just weeks ago. An overwhelming feeling of hostility washed over me, as she continued to look at me through a cracked open door. A door that was still locked. I took a step back, still holding her gaze, unsure whether to go or stay. I blinked several times, and just as I was about to go, I heard the rapid clicks of her locks. I looked back to see the door wide open. I gave her another look, unsure if this was a trick.

“Come on, Sergeant,” she vanished deeper into the penthouse, leaving me to close and lock the door behind me. Once I entered, I took in the surroundings. Not much had changed since I had been.. hospitalized here. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed fresh paint on the ceilings and walls. Weird. I leaned closer to get a better look, noticing what seemed to be gashes. I stepped away, deciding to ask Loba about that later. As I made my turn into the hallway that led to her room, I couldn’t help but pass the room I stayed in. 

It looked.. the same? Not a pillow was put back into place, the covers which I slept under were still disheveled, even the medkit she stole from Che still sat on the bedside table. My previously tattered suit sat cleaned and put back together on the dresser too. Hmm. I didn’t know what to think of this but it definitely didn’t match the cold stare I was greeted with at her door.  
“Sergeant? Loba’s voice echoed down the hall from her room. I continued down the hall, finally entering her room. Once I turned back around, I was met with a site that made my heart drop to the floor of my stomach. Her windows stood at a grand height with no panel to frame them. If it wasn’t for the stillness in the air, I would’ve sworn she had no windows. My eyes trailed alongside the view, stopping at Loba’s figure, appearing as a silhouette against the blue skies and constant moving clouds. Her hair fluttering ever-so-slightly behind her, as she reached out against the glass, causing my heart to momentarily stop. My feet froze in place, as I began to relive the horrid dream I had.

“Judging by your silence, you probably have a million things racing through your head right now,” She trailed off, once she noticed I hadn’t moved a foot since I entered the room. 

“Sergeant?” She frowned, tilting her head in confusion, when she was meet with silence yet again. I tried to speak, but my tongue felt like sandpaper. I couldn’t move an inch until she was away from those windows. 

“Anita?” a hint of irritation could be heard in her voice, as she approached me, her curls bouncing with every step. I finally cleared my throat, relieved that she was closer to the door and away from the ledge. I mean, the window. The window Williams. 

“Ahem, sorry,” I leaned closer to the walls, prompting a strange from the lone wolf. She looked me up and down before letting out a light chuckle.

“Seems you and Bloo are both afraid of a couple of heights,” She said.

“Blue?” I asked, failing miserable to hide the frown on my face. Who the fuck was Blue?

“Oh you don’t know?,” She smirked, enjoying the show of a million assumptions running through my head, as I tried to suppress the uprising and inexplicable surge of jealousy. She let the thoughts torture me for far too long, leaning against the frame of her bed.

“Bloodhound, they visited you almost every Tuesday like clockwork,” She finally let on. I nodded, internally hitting myself upside the head for making a fool out of myself.

“I can see why you allowed such a person past the giant walls you have put up,” Loba admitted. Before I could respond, she continued to speak.

“Makoa too, Anyways,” She sat on the bed, looking up at me after letting out a sigh.

“Yes, I’m aware of that abomination being reborn again,” She gestured to the walls behind me, “I’m sure you noticed the scraps in my walls he made when he paid me a visit.” I nodded, unsure of what to do now. She knew the whole time and I looked like a fool with wind-beaten cheeks. 

“So your excuse of rushing to see me?” Her question took me off guard, as she searched my face for an answer. 

“Um… I came to warn you…” A look of distaste came over her face as the words left my mouth. I suddenly wanted to jump off through that window.

“You would have found nothing but a corpse if he truly came to hurt me,” there was venom behind those words, that poisoned me with such anger that my mouth beat my rational thinking.

“What a way to treat someone who has your best interests at heart,” I yelled, causing Loba to go silent. She stared at me, her lip curling up with her eyes squinted at me. I wanted to curse myself for not catching those words, but another part of me felt empowered by the anger I felt. But that ravenous feeling quickly dwindled as she began to approach me, every step against the floor feeling like an unspoken threat.

“I am getting real sick of you treating me like some damsel in distress,” She sneered, “I never wanted your help and I never requested it!” She frowned, dramatically holding her chin in her hand as if she was in deep thought.

“Now that I think of it… just weeks ago you were tag-teaming with a nightmare that killed my parents just for the hell of it!” She was now inches away from me, her words quiet but full of malice as she spoke.

“Loba-” the words came out of my mouth weakly, as she looked up at me in utter disgust. I felt the air in my chest begin to constrict as she searched my face for an answer. I couldn’t speak. She scoffed, whipping her head away from mine, causing her hair to smack my nose. Even in the midst of our arguing, I couldn’t help but note how comforting she smelled. I wanted to leave her alone, but I felt frozen in place. Guilt was all I felt as she plopped down on her bed, her back facing me. What was I thinking? Believing I was suddenly absolved of how standoffish I was with her. Believing we were best of buddies, because she paid back the gesture of saving her life. I struggled to swallow nothing, as she let out a huff.

“You stood next to him, side by side, refusing to see the bigger picture, because what? You didn’t like the look of me?” She sounded more unsettled than angry now, and I couldn’t tell which hurt me more. There was complete silence that beat the previous stillness in the air. I stuck to the wall like the fresh paint, unsure of what I should do. Apologizing now wouldn’t help and speaking would be pointless. I should’ve been more considerate. I should’ve been more understanding. Turns out I’m the asshole I convinced myself Loba was. She looked up at me, sharing a gaze with me as her words sank into my heart. Unable to hold her stare, I looked to the right, hanging my head low. 

“I’m sorry,” was all I could muster as I trudged my feet towards the door. There was no reason for me to stay any longer and make her miserable. I’d done enough of that. As I struggled to open the door, trying my best to keep myself together, I felt Loba's hand on my shoulder. I turned around, 

“Look…” She averted her eyes away from mine, as I looked down at her. I should go. 

“I’m sorry Loba, I have to go,” words that came from lips, but weren’t my own. MY body began to act on it’s own, dragging me out the room, out of her penthouse. Down the elevator, past the receptionist, and onto my bike. Down the road, further, further, further until it was as far as I could go. I finally let myself go once I finally found a barstool.


End file.
